All of Me
by Chic White
Summary: Itachi selalu bilang, jika ada perempuan dan laki-laki bersahabat, salah satunya pasti memiliki perasaan lebih. Aku selalu menyangkal, kami akan bersahabat sampai kapanpun. Tak peduli jika orang-orang bilang kami pasangan yang sempurna. Bertemu kembali dengannya...Jika perkataan Itachi benar, bisakah aku bertahan menjadi sahabatnya?/ Part TEN up!
1. PROLOG

_Teruntuk rombongan sohib ngeselin tapi ngangenin yang menganggapku sinting tapi tetap bertahan..._

 _Terutama Star Prince, orang pertama yang menyelamatkanku dari kuncian toilet dan kolam kesepian..._

 _Ini semua salah dia._

 _Serius._

 _Aku berani bersumpah demi bulu ketek Orochimaru._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Hak cipta Naruto tentu saja milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa aspek dari karya luar biasa itu dan memadukannya dengan ide absurd yang ada di otak bebal ini.**

 **Warning inside!**

 **Enjoy Please~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Prolog"**

Aku bukan tipe anak yang mudah mengingat orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya. Kerabat Ayah dan Ibu saja aku masih sering lupa. (Pengecualian Paman Obito yang memang numpang tinggal di rumah kami). Meski lupa namanya, tapi aku ingat dia.

Hari pertama sekolah, dia memakai baju dan topi prajurit. Anaknya berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Saat sesi perkenalan, dia bilang ingin jadi _Power Ranger Merah_. Konyol sekali.

Keesokan harinya, kami diperkenankan membawa binatang peliharaan. (Tadinya aku ingin bawa Paman Obito, karena keluarga kami memeliharanya di rumah. Tapi tidak jadi, saat sensei bilang dia tidak terhitung sebagai binatang). Saat yang lain membawa kucing, kelinci, hamster, dan binatang menggemaskan lainnya, anak itu bawa sekotak penuh serangga. Kana- _sensei_ langsung melompat ke atas meja begitu melihat kecoak di sana. Jeritan dari anak lain membuat sifat usilnya keluar, dia membuka kotak itu dan membebaskan semua _peliharaannya_.

Aku bersumpah aku hanya berteriak kaget. Karena anak laki-laki keren sepertiku tidak mungkin _menjerit_.

Hari kelima, anak-anak mulai saling mengenal. Yang suka ini berkumpul dengan sekawannya. Yang suka itu juga berkumpul dengan sekawannya. Anak itu bergabung dengan anak laki-laki lainnya dalam permainan sepak bola. Aku cukup takjub dengan kelincahan badan setengah gembulnya. Tendangannya juga cukup kuat. Dalam dua hari saja, ia sudah direbutkan oleh anak laki-laki. Menentukan siapa yang paling pantas untuk jadi teman setimnya.

Ketika seragam sudah dibagikan, aku benar-benar terkejut. Anak usil yang jago manjat pohon jambu belakang sekolah itu memiliki rambut hampir menyentuh bahu dan berwarna nyentrik— _merah muda_. Dia tidak lagi memakai baju prajurit melainkan...rok. Ya, ROK!

Melihat bagaimana calon-calon atlet sepak bola di sana menganga, aku yakin mereka sama kagetnya denganku.

 _Anak itu perempuan!_

Kelas satu SD, kami sekelas lagi. Namanya Haruno Sakura, akhirnya aku ingat. Dia cukup ekstrem untuk ukuran anak perempuan. Lebih sering bercengkrama dengan anak laki-laki di kelas kami—pengecualian aku yang memang jarang bicara pada siapapun—daripada dengan anak perempuan. Tapi, ketika anak yang paling nakal mengganggu anak perempuan, dia langsung turun tangan.

Berapa kali mereka diseret ke ruang guru karena berkelahi? Aku lelah menghitung.

Suatu hari sebelum bel masuk, Sakura keluar kelas. Anak nakal di kelas kami mengikutinya. Saat dia kembali dengan seringai lebar, aku curiga. Mungkinkah dia melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura?

Guru masuk, aku tetap melirik ke arah pintu. Satu menit...lima menit...hingga setengah jam berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sakura kembali. Guru bertanya-tanya ke mana anak itu. Izin keluar, aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sekolah. Seingatku, dia punya kebiasaan selalu ke kamar mandi setiap istirahat. (Jangan menatapku begitu, aku tidak mengintipnya, sumpah!)

Aku mendengar sesenggukan dari satu bilik kamar mandi. Dikunci dari luar! Begitu pintu terbuka, benar saja dugaanku. Sakura sedang menangis, meringkuk di pojok. Tangisnya semakin kencang begitu sadar pintu telah terbuka. Mungkin karena ketakutan, dia langsung memelukku saat itu. Tangisnya tidak berhenti sampai lima menit setelahnya.

Aku sadar. Mungkin sikapnya mirip anak laki-laki. Mungkin dia memang dibilang sangar. Mungkin dia memang senang bermain sepak bola. Mungkin dia memang benci memakai rok. Mungkin rambutnya memang agak berantakan. Tapi, dia tetap seorang anak perempuan yang bisa menangis ketika terkunci di dalam kamar mandi.

Itu pertama kalinya aku pikir...dia anak yang menggemaskan.

Sejak saat itu, dia selalu menggangguku. Entah itu sedang belajar, istirahat, maupun pulang sekolah. Dia juga sering memaksa untuk menginap di rumahku, bermain katanya. Ya, kami berteman.

Semua orang yang tahu kedekatan ini selalu bergurau bahwa kami akan menikah suatu hari nanti. Apalagi saat kelas 5 SD ada pementasan Drama, ketika aku dan dia menjadi pasangan Cinderella dan Pangeran. Mereka bilang kami pasangan yang sempurna. Tapi, kami selalu menggeleng dan bilang kami bersahabat. Terkadang dia bahkan mengungkit bahwa dia tidak mungkin suka dengan sahabatnya, terlebih yang imut sepertiku ini.

 _Halah. Dia bilang aku imut padahal dia sendiri lebih imut, apalagi kalau sedang ngambek, ingin es krim, gemas dengan kelinci, atau gabungan ketiganya_.

Sempat terlintas keinginan untuk melanjutkan sekolah yang sama. Tapi, Ayah dipindah tugaskan sehingga mau tak mau kami harus pindah rumah. Seminggu penuh dia _ngambek_ , menolak berbicara denganku. Ujian lewat, disambung pembagian ijazah, kami tidak bertatap muka— _lebih tepatnya_ dia menghindar.

Hari perpisahan dilaksanakan, kami bertemu di taman belakang. Banyak yang kami bicarakan. Hari yang terlewati selama tidak bertatap muka. Keresahan untuk ke depannya. Kekecewaan karena akan berpisah. Perjanjian agar selalu bertukar kabar. Dengan senyuman, kami berpisah.

Tiga tahun berlalu, Ayah bilang kami akan kembali ke kampung halaman. Sakura benar-benar senang mendengar kabar ini. Kami berencana masuk ke SMA yang sama. Terbayang sudah hari-hari penuh tawa seperti dulu. Aku tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan sahabat kecilku. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang mampir di kepalaku.

 _Apakah Sakura masih lebih tinggi dariku?_

 _Apakah Sakura masih suka buah ceri?_

 _Apakah Sakura masih takut laba-laba?_

 _Apakah Sakura masih jago main bola?_

 _Apakah Sakura masih jahil?_

 _Ataukah Sakura sudah berubah?_

Kembali ke kamar lama, aku senang bukan main. Bahkan aku tidak keberatan mengikik seperti orang gila. Aku rindu kamarku. Rumahku. Kota ini. _Sakura_. Aku tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengannya!

 _ **Aku tunggu di Markas Persembunyian 3, Sasuke! See ya!**_

Itu pesan terakhir dari Sakura. Pagi-pagi sekali, aku sudah siap memakai setelan olahraga. Markas Persembunyian 3 yang Sakura maksud adalah sebuah taman tertutup dekat lintasan tempat kami biasa lari pagi bersama.

"Wah, anak Ibu sudah tampan!" sambut Ibuku di ruang keluarga. Ayah sudah tidak ada—pasti berangkat kerja. Aku tersenyum dan mencium pipinya. "Mau ke mana?"

"Kencan, Bu!" jawaban datang dari belakangku. Itachi sedang bersidekap, menyeringai padaku. "Dengan Sakura, pastinya."

Ibu mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh, aku mendengus kecil menanggapinya.

"Bukan kencan, kami Cuma sahabat! Ingat!" tukasku, mulai lelah karena Itachi tidak habis-habisnya menggoda.

"Persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan itu pasti menumbuhkan perasaan lebih, Sasuke! Kau tahu—"

Aku melengos. Sekarang waktunya bertemu Sakura. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar omong kosong Itachi. Aku akan buktikan padanya, bahwa perempuan dan laki-laki bisa bersahabat, tidak akan terganggu dengan masalah pubertas seseorang!

Lalu, di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar, kami bertemu.

Dia menghampiriku.

Rambutnya sebahu, ia memakai bandana merah.

Senyumnya tidak selebar dulu, lebih imut— _manis sekali_.

Kulit agak matang karena keseringan main layangan itu terlihat lebih bersih.

Tingginya tidak melampauiku, tapi terlihat ideal dengan porsi badannya.

Dia... _cantik_.

Saat dia memelukku dan bilang betapa ia rindu, lanjut berbicara panjang lebar soal perubahan kota ini selama aku pergi, aku tahu dia tidak berubah.

Aku yang berubah.

Terutama detak jantungku.


	2. ONE

Haruno Sakura itu jahil. Kalau tidak jahil, berarti bukan Haruno Sakura. Dari kecil aku sangat yakin, kalau ada yang tidak berubah dari Sakura, pasti sifat jahilnya.

Berbeda dengan peserta MOS lain yang berusaha keras untuk memasang tampang datar dan tetap berani berdiri di lapangan, Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Di hadapan kami, kakak-kakak OSIS berdiri berjajar dengan rupa tak wajar. Ada yang kepala dan setengah badannya berhias tepung. Ada yang kepalanya dihias selai berbagai rasa. Ada yang badannya ditempeli kapas. Yang paling beruntung, badannya hanya basah kuyub.

Seharusnya aku menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tas besar milik Sakura.

Aku heran bagaimana Sakura bisa memasang semua perangkap itu selagi anak baru disibukkan oleh kegiatan Orientasi yang dijadwalkan. Mungkinkah saat dia izin ke toilet? Tapi... Secepat itukah?

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini? JAWAB!"

Normalnya, Sakura tidak pernah mengakui ulahnya. Meski buktinya sudah jelas, anak itu punya berjuta alasan sampai guru tak berkutik dan tidak bisa menghukumnya. Tapi, kali ini, Sakura mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu.

"Saya, Kak!"

Sakura cari mati.

"Ke depan, sekarang!"

Aku melihat jelas bagaimana anak baru menganga saat Sakura berjalan penuh percaya diri ke hadapan senior galak itu. Senyum di wajahnya menandakan seolah dia baru saja mendapat penghargaan.

"APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI, HARUNO SAKURA?!"

"Santai, Kak!" Di depan sana, Sakura nyengir dan mengacungkan dua jarinya—tanda perdamaian. "Saya ingin berkenalan dengan Kakak,"

Aku bersumpah melihat asap mengepul di kepala mereka setelah mendengar pernyataan _cetek_ dari Sakura. Wow. Aku tidak tahu harus bertepuk tangan atas keberanian sahabatku itu, atau segera memesan petak makam spesial untuknya.

"Mungkin sebagian besar dari kami, anak baru, ada yang sudah berkenalan dengan Kakak dan sering _chat_. Tapi, selepas MOS nanti, perlahan kita pasti saling melupakan," Sakura masih bertahan dengan senyum lebarnya. "Saya bukan orang yang rela dilupakan begitu saja. Jadi, mungkin dengan begini...Kakak sekalian akan terus mengingat saya?"

Senyum Sakura menipis, gadis itu berdeham kecil. Setelah itu, terdengar suara syahdu.

 _Please forgive me if I seem forward..._

 _But I've never been in front of anything like you..._

 _It's the last way I ever thought I'd do when woke up this morning..._

 _Is it true that you are always this breath taking?_

 _And you're smart and you're willing, and my God this is excited me..._

 _Tell me all the things you never said..._

 _We can sit here and talk for hours on the field..._

Hari itu, hari terakhir MOS dilaksanakan, sebuah perkenalan unik dan cukup mengesankan bagi senior tercatat dalam sejarah Konoha High School.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **One"**

Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena itu, aku selalu berusaha agar tidak terlalu menonjol di sekolah. Walau selalu gagal karena siswa berotak cerdas dengan sebidang kemampuan yang selalu menjadi incaran siswi sepertiku ini selalu berakhir memiliki pengikut yang berisik.

Tapi, kali ini, aku menjadi pusat perhatian bukan karena kekerenanku yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Hai, Sakura! Sasuke!"

Ingat apa yang terjadi di hari terakhir MOS? Gara-gara hal itu, Sakura dikenal seantero sekolah. Ke mana pun Sakura pergi, pasti saja ada yang menyapa. Senior yang menjadi korban keusilannya saja malah jadi akrab dengannya.

Karena Sakura terus menempel padaku, aku tertular perhatian yang di dapatnya.

"Sakura, ke kantin bareng yuk!"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah janjian makan bersama Sasuke, Ino! Lain kali yaa!"

Kapan juga kami janjian? Dasar tukang _kibul_.

"Sasuke...! Pinjamkan Sakura untukku sehari saja! Aku ingin istirahat bersama teman sebangkuku!" Ino—teman sebangku Sakura—merengek. Aku menatap gadis pirang itu datar.

 _Dia pikir Sakura itu barang? Pinjam segala!_

"Seret saja dia! Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau mengusirku, 'Suke? Setelah semua hal yang kita lalui bersama? Tega!" Sakura pura-pura terisak. Aku hanya memutar bola mata, sudah terbiasa melihatnya begitu. _Stupid Mellow-Dramatic Queen_.

Mendengar kekehan, aku mendelik pada teman sebangkuku—Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Anaknya begitu ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun. Wajahnya termasuk tampan dalam pandangan kaum hawa sekolah kami. Yah..., walau tidak setampan wajahku.

"Kau yakin kalian hanya bersahabat, Sas?" Naruto membuka kotak bekalnya. "Wajahmu memerah, lho...,"

 _Wajahku tidak mungkin memerah._

"Kalau bukan sahabat, lalu apa lagi?" Aku membuka kotak bekal milikku dan mulai memakannya.

Wajah Naruto kini dihias seringai menyebalkan. "Pasangan suami isteri," bisiknya diakhiri tawa.

Aku tersedak. _Rubah sialan._

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau makan itu jangan terburu-buru, Sasuke!" Sakura bergabung di bangku kami. Tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia berhasil mengusir Ino dari kelas dan pergi ke Kantin sendirian. "Mari makan!"

Sakura membuka kotak bekalnya. Kuperhatikan, selama beberapa saat anak itu tersenyum bangga melihat isinya. Kebiasaannya yang baru kutahu belakangan ini : mengagumi masakan miliknya sebelum disantap habis.

Ah, lihat itu. Ada irisan tomat kesukaanku.

"Sasuke!? Pencuri! Kembalikan!"

Aku meleletkan lidah. Tomat memang makanan terlezat di dunia ini.

"Menyebalkan! Kumakan punyamu!" Sakura merebut kotak bekalku, mendekapnya dengan posesif. Mata kehijauan itu menyipit berbahaya.

Aku tak kehabisan akal. Kurebut miliknya, lalu kumakan saat itu juga.

"Sasuke...!" Sakura memekik protes.

"Apa? Kau mau makan punyaku, kan? Akan adil jika kumakan bekalmu," Aku mengabaikan tampang dongkol yang Sakura pasang. "Makan sana! Lima belas menit lagi bel akan berbunyi."

Pada akhirnya, kami lanjut makan dengan bekal yang ditukar. Toh, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dan Sakura melakukan hal ini.

Setelah aku selesai dengan makanan dan mulai menenggak air mineral, Naruto menyikutku pelan.

"Seperti yang tadi kubilang, Sas. Kalian mesra sekali," bisiknya.

Lagi-lagi aku tersedak.

.

.

.

"Aku pul—" Pintu terbuka, sesuatu menabrakku hingga terjengkal ke belakang dan mendarat di halaman rumah. "—ang. _Ugh_."

"Aku rindu padamu, keponakan tersayang!"

Oh, _tunggu_. Ini bukan _sesuatu_. Tepatnya _seseorang_.

"Eh, ada Sakura rupanya. Belajar bersama?" _Seseorang_ yang kumaksud beralih pada Sakura, memasang senyum _sok_ kerennya yang entah mengapa bisa membuat makhluk hawa di lingkaran sosialnya jatuh cinta. Untung saja Sakura tidak termasuk dalam lingkaran itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu."

"Halo, Paman Obito!" Sakura terkikik.

"Kalian baru bertemu MINGGU LALU, Paman. Sekarang, MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!" _Seseorang_ itu— _iya, Paman Obito_ —bangkit dan berdiri tegap. Aku menepis tangannya saat dia berniat membantuku bangun. _Ack_. Bagus, sekarang badanku terasa linu. "Ngapain kau kemari? Bukankah kau sudah punya apartemen sendiri?"

"Di sana terlalu sepi..." Ha. Ha. Lihat wajah memelas yang dia pasang. Umurnya berapa, sih? 5 tahun? "Kalau di sini kan aku bisa menemani keponakan tersayang!"

 _Aku tidak mau ditemani olehmu. Terima kasih banyak._

"Buat dirimu berguna kalau mau tinggal. Aku dan Sakura akan belajar, pergilah untuk membeli cemilan!" kataku. Bodo amat soal tata krama pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Siap, laksanakan!"

Aku menghela napas saat Paman Obito berlari meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Menepuk baju seragam yang ternodai debu gara-gara jatuh—tadi, aku masuk ke rumah. Sakura mengikutiku, duduk di kursi tamu. Aku ke kamar untuk ganti baju sebentar, lalu ke dapur untuk mengambil dua minuman kaleng. Saat kembali ke ruang tamu, Sakura sudah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Aku duduk di seberang Sakura, lalu menyusul mengerjakan tugas.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka Paman Obito," Sakura berucap tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kau suka, nikahi saja dia. Semakin cepat dia punya pawang baru, semakin baik," aku mendengus. Tidak beralih sedikit pun dari soal logaritma di hadapanku. Yah, Paman Obito memang sebaiknya punya seseorang yang terus mengawasi. Lagi pula dia sudah siap jasmani dan ekonomi untuk membangun rumah tangga. Hanya mentalnya saja yang belum memadai.

"Pawang baru? Sasuke, kau masih menganggapnya peliharaan?"

"Hn. Ada masalah dengan itu?" Sebuah bantal kursi melayang mengenai kepalaku. "Hei!"

"Keponakan durjana!" Sakura melotot. "Kau harus minta maaf padanya nanti!"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Selama ini dia menjadikanku objek peluk-cium-tabrak. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf padaku!"

"Jangan-jangan..." Sesuatu yang tersirat dari ekspresi serius Sakura membuatku meneguk ludah. "Sampai sekarang dia belum menikah, karena _incest_ padamu?"

Aku melotot horror.

"Sak—"

"—Bukankah terlalu jelas? Dia sangat perhatian padamu! Ya ampun... Paman Obito yang malang...!"

"Hentikan itu!" Aku melempar balik bantal yang sebelumnya Sakura lempar. " _You breaking my brain_!"

Tawa Sakura benar-benar lepas. Bahkan gadis itu sampai terbatuk-batuk—kesulitan menghentikan tawanya sendiri. Setelah puas menertawakanku, sebuah senyum lembut terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

 _DEG._

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bisa melakukan semua ini lagi dengan sahabat menggemaskanku, Sasuke..." Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya, mendekat padaku. Lalu, ia memelukku begitu saja. "Aku benar-benar bahagia..."

Sedari dulu aku selalu ikut senang jika Sakura senang. Melihat senyumnya, mendengar tawanya, tanpa sadar menjadi tujuanku setiap harinya jika kami bertemu. Tapi, kali ini... telingaku seolah mendengar suara retakkan kaca imajiner.

 _Dadaku terasa sesak_.

.

.

.

"Kalau ada orang tak dikenal mengajakmu pulang, meski memberimu lolipop, jangan mau ikut dengannya! Oke?" Itachi berpesan dengan wajah serius. Aku memukul bahunya main-main.

"Aku bukan anak _playgroup,_ Itachi!"

"Masih di mataku," Itachi tertawa. Ia melirik sejenak pada gerbang sekolahku, lalu tersenyum dan menyentil dahiku. "Belajar yang benar!"

"Terima kasih telah mengantar. Sudah, sana pergi!"

"Huh, Tuhan memang punya cara yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia memberikanku adik seperti ini?" Itachi menyindir. Wajahnya dibuat-buat seolah terluka.

"Aku juga tidak mau punya Kakak sepertimu," Tidak, aku berbohong. "Sudah, sana! Nanti kau kesiangan!"

Begitu motor Itachi kembali melenggang di jalanan, aku berbalik. Langkahku terhenti, saat sebuah lolipop ada tepat di depan wajahku.

"Mau ikut Kakak pulang, Dek?" ujar pemberi lolipop itu, berkedip jenaka.

Aku mengemut lolipop itu, lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki. Bersikap seolah tidak peduli pada si Pemberi yang kini berjalan di sampingku.

"Oh, sekedar info saja. Lolipop itu tadi jatuh ke got," si Pemberi tertawa, lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Rambut merah mudanya bergerak dinamis dengan langkahnya yang semakin cepat. "Selamat menikmati lolipop ekstrak air got itu, Dek!"

 _Damn it, Sakura!_

.

"Kau terlihat kesal. Apa Sakura selingkuh darimu tadi malam, Sasuke?"

Aku duduk manis di bangku. Kukeluarkan sebuah buku tebal, lalu kuhantamkan pada kepala Naruto. Aku menyeringai saat ia melotot protes sembari mengelus kepala jabriknya itu.

"Woi! Kasar banget sama temen sendiri? Aku kan cuma bercanda!" Naruto mengumpat.

"Begitukah?" Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Aku juga bercanda saat memukulmu."

"WOI!"

Protesan Naruto mungkin akan berlanjut, kalau saja Guru Iruka tidak masuk ke kelas kami.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Kita mulai pembelajaran hari ini dengan..."

.

.

.

"Hajar, Sasuke!"

"Yuhu! Sakura! Jangan mau kalah!"

Setelah pelajaran Fisika yang dibimbing oleh Guru Iruka selesai, kelas kami punya jadwal pelajaran Penjas. Guru Guy dengan pakaian _training_ hijau ketat miliknya berdiri di tengah lapangan, peluit wasit tergantung di lehernya. Kelas kami yang berisi 20 siswa dibagi menjadi empat regu. Sekarang bagian regu yang berisikan aku dan regu lain yang berisikan Sakura untuk beradu di lapangan.

Entah siapa yang membocorkan, yang jelas teman sekelas sudah tahu kami ini mantan Atlet Basket SMP. Jadilah bukannya menyoraki nama tim, malah namaku dan Sakura yang paling banyak dielukan.

Peluit siap di bibir, tangan guru Guy mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak. Reflek, aku dan Sakura yang mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan _tip off_ bersiap-siap melompat.

 _Priiiiit!_

Pelatih basketku di SMP pernah berkata, basket bukanlah olahraga yang mengandalkan ketinggian. Aku tak dapat menahan adrenalin yang mulai terpompa ketika di atas udara, Sakura berhasil mengungguliku untuk menyentuh bola.

" _Strike!_ "

"YEAH! SAKURA!"

 _Tap!_

 _Hup!_

Bola berhasil ditangkap rekan tim, Sakura mendarat dan bergerak gesit menembus pertahanan timku. Rekan sebelumnya mengoper pada Sakura. Sakura mendribble masuk, lalu melempar bola agak ke atas, ditangkap oleh rekan yang paling tinggi di tim mereka. _Lay up_ dilakukan, bola menjebol jaring.

 _Priiit!_

2-0.

 _Tap!_

 _Hup!_

"SASUKE, JANGAN MAU KALAH DENGAN ISTRIMU!"

 _Rubah sialan._

Lewat garis tengah lapang, aku menerima operan dari rekan setimku. Men _dribble_ bola dengan penuh percaya diri, aku mencoba untuk menjebol pertahanan lawan. Lepas dari _wall_ Taka, aku berhadapan dengan dengan Sakura. Melirik rekan setimku, mereka sama-sama terjebak. Sakura memakai pertahanan satu lawan satu di awal pertandingan? Ck...

"Mau ke mana sekarang, Sasuke?"

"Ke hatimu?" ujarku bercanda. Kupindahkan beban tubuh di kaki, lalu mundur dua langkah secepat yang kubisa. Tanpa ragu aku melompat, dengan akurasi(yang menurutku)tepat, kulepaskan bola basket dari tanganku. Bola itu melambung dan...menjejal jaring lawan. Tembakkan tiga angka.

 _Priiit!_

2-3.

"Whoaaa! Kau tak pernah bilang jago menembak tiga angka, Sasuke!" Sakura menyikutku. Senyum dan tatapan matanya membuatku meneguk ludah.

"Hanya tembakan beruntung," tukasku merendah.

"Malu-malu!" Sakura memukul bahuku sambil tertawa. "Aku tahu perbedaan tembakan beruntung dan seorang pro! Kau harus ajari aku lain kali! Keren!" Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura kembali berlari untuk melanjutkan pertandingan.

Untuk sesaat, aku terpaku. Aku sudah sering dihina maupun dipuji oleh gadis itu! Kenapa...rasanya berbeda? Mungkinkah...apa yang Itachi katakan itu benar?

 _Ah, mana mungkin. Ini hanya perasaan sementara saja. Mungkin puberku baru terasa sekarang._

"Oi, Sasuke!" Rekan setimku menegur, mengisyaratkan agar aku ikut berlari ke sisi lain lapangan. " _Defence_!"

Sampai kuarter keempat, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Aku tidak ingat bermain basket bisa semenyenangkan ini.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1 Lagu yang Sakura nyanyikan adalah "Secondhand Serenade-Take Me With You" dengan lirik yang diubah sedikit.**

 **.2 Posisi Obito di sini adalah adik dari Fugaku. Hanya saja umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan Itachi.**

 **.3 Sasuke memanggil Naruto 'Rubah' karena tiga pasang garis kumis kucing di pipinya.**

 **.4 Sasuke dan Sakura ikut ekskul basket di SMP masing-masing dan aktif mengikuti perlombaan.**

 **.5 Possible! PLOT BUNNY!**

 **[Re-review area]**

 **Shaulaamalfoy**

Belum end. Kemarin baru prolog saja hehe... Ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Yanti Sakura Cherry**

Yo sudah di next (:

 **Shin. sakura. 11**

End. *gampared* Iyaa ini masih TBC kok. Kemarin kan baru prolog, _cheers!_

 **AuroraDM**

Thanks, hehe... Iya ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Nuniisurya26**

Hahaha... Semoga saja bisa sesuai harapanmu. Iya boleh silahkan, malah saya yang berterima kasih (: Ini sudah dilanjut~

 **Tha227**

Ahaha syukurlah kalau karya abal ini membuatmu _smiled_. Iya ini dilanjut. Silahkan, free fav &follows wkwkwk

 **Myosotis sylvatica**

Www terima kasih pujiannya. Semoga saya bisa tetap mempertahankan pujianmu ini ya! Siap, kapten!

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan**

Kau berpikir Sasuke jatuh cinta? Woo... sepertinya Sasukenya belum sadar tuh :v

 **Blackchiatto**

Ini sudah dilanjut~

 **echaNM**

Bener-bener apa? Wkwkwk...

 **Guest**

Ini sudah dilanjut. Gak ah, masih manisan Authornya *ngaca*

 **Kira-chan**

Hehe... semoga karya abal ini akan tetap kau sukai sampai berakhir nanti (:

 **Sjxjs**

Iya, saya emang manis kok. #CERITANYAWOI!

Haha... Iya ini sudah dilanjut ~.~

 **Dansetsu sukotorokasu**

Sudah di next (y)

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Terima kasih untuk supportnya wkwk!**

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	3. TWO

Siang itu, kelas kami sedang belajar Fisika—mata pelajaran kesukaanku. Di tengah pembahasan soal, wali kelas kami mengintrupsi pembelajaran. Katanya, hari itu jadwal Konsultasi Wajib bagi kelas kami. Jadi, tiga orang secara bergantian harus mengunjungi Ruang Konseling.

Aku dan Sakura menjadi siswa terakhir yang mengunjungi tempat terkutuk itu.

 _Ah_... Apa aku belum bilang kalau aku benci Ruang Konseling? Alasannya sederhana, sih. Aku tidak suka kehidupan pribadiku ada yang mengusik. Dan semua guru penghuni tempat terkutuk ini paling senang mengulik kehidupan pribadi siswanya. Mengerikannya lagi, mereka seolah punya keahlian khusus sampai bisa membaca pikiran siswa yang datang.

Datang kemari, aku selalu merasa seperti tersangka tindak kriminal yang sedang diintrogasi. Apalagi kalau saat itu sedang ada masalah yang kupikirkan. Orang-orang psikologi memang mengerikan.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, ya? Silahkan duduk!"

Kami duduk di sofa empuk ruangan itu, berhadapan dengan Rin-sensei. Beliau memegang sebuah buku yang kuyakini berisi salinan riwayat konselingku maupun Sakura selama di SMP.

"Pertama, Sensei mau tanya, apa cita-cita kalian?"

Huh. Pertanyaan klasik untuk anak baru. Aku mulai bosan mendengarnya.

Sakura yang pertama kali menjawab, "Saya ingin jadi Penulis, Sensei!"

"Ganti cita-cita? Seingatku kau ingin jadi _Power Ranger Merah_ , tuh!" kataku, berusaha menahan tawa saat Sakura merona malu dan mencubit lenganku.

" _Forget it already!_ "

"Mana bisa? Saat itu kau terlihat yakin sekali, Sakura! Oh, apakah alien yang kau ancam di depan kelas tidak muncul juga sampai-sampai kau berubah haluan ingin menjadi Penulis?"

Aku menyeringai puas, saat Sakura menghempaskan wajahnya ke atas meja.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Rin-sensei berdeham, senyum geli terpasang di wajahnya.

"Arsitek," jawabku pendek.

"Tidak tertarik mengikuti jejak Ayahmu menjadi Perwira?" Rin-sensei menyimpan buku yang tadi, kali ini menopang dagunya.

 _Dan berurusan dengan bom, senjata, maupun hal lain yang membahayakan nyawa? Aku ingin hidupku damai, terima kasih._

"Tidak."

"Oke, lanjut! Bagaimana kesan kalian setelah masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Senang! Suasananya baru, banyak teman baru, banyak ilmu baru, guru-gurunya juga punya cara unik dalam mengajar. _Top markotop!_ " Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya. Sisa-sisa kekesalan gara-gara kugoda tadi sudah tidak terlihat.

"Hn."

Itu artinya 'setuju', kalau kalian tidak mengerti.

"Di kelas? Apa ada anak yang kalian suka atau kebalikannya?"

"Hanya Naruto yang menyebalkan," jawabku spontan.

Rin-sensei tertawa, "Padahal... Tadi, Naruto bilang kau teman terdekatnya di kelas, lho!"

Naruto bilang seperti itu? Aku nyaris merasa bersalah telah mencapnya menyebalkan. NYARIS. Karena sedekat apa pun kami dalam pandangan Naruto, tidak akan menghapuskan fakta bahwa dia memang menyebalkan.

"Jangan hiraukan Sasuke, Sensei! Dia suka malu-malu!"

"Aku lupa kalau kau juga menyebalkan." Aku memutar bola mata.

"Ih, jahat!"

"Ganti topik~!" Rin-sensei bersiul. "Kalian punya pacar?"

Aku dan Sakura spontan berbagi pandangan, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Mantan?"

"Mantan?" beo Sakura, kali ini dia tertawa. "Sasuke _ku_ yang imut ini mana mungkin punya mantan? Jangankan pacar, naksir cewek aja dia belum pernah, Sensei!"

Tidak. Wajahku tidak merona. Aku bersumpah.

"Hoo... Begitukah?"

Ini yang kubenci dari guru konseling. Mereka punya tatapan usil yang seolah berkata _aku-tahu-apa-yang-kau-sembunyikan-nak!_.

Aku ingin keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Sekarang. Juga.

"Kalau memang Sasuke tidak punya, Sakura pasti punya dong?"

Aku tersedak ludah saat Sakura menggaruk pipinya—salah tingkah.

 _Sakura punya mantan? Dia tidak pernah cerita!_

"Ketua OSIS yang sekarang adalah mantanmu." Rin-sensei mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

Sakura tertawa gugup. "Sensei tahu dari mana?"

"Hoo, tentu saja Sasori pernah konsultasi ke mari dan mengeluhkan penyesalannya."

"Haha masa sih? Lah! Kan Kak Sasori sendiri yang mutusin?"

Tunggu. Tunggu. _Tunggu_.

Akasuna Sasori, Ketua OSIS Konoha High School itu adalah _mantan_ Sakura?

Ini harus diselidiki!

"Katanya kamu masuk OSIS juga ya? Hayo, siap-siap kena CLBK!"

"Ah, Sensei mah suka bercanda gitu!"

"Siapa yang bercanda? Kau masih sayang padanya, kan?"

"Hehe... Gitu deh!"

 _Aku benar-benar benci Ruang Konseling_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Two"**

Aku tidak terlalu menyukai musim panas. Ketika musim panas tiba, suhu udara akan meningkat. Sepanjang hari kepalaku penuh dengan minuman dingin, ruangan ber-AC, dan terkadang rencana konyol untuk mengurung diri di dalam kulkas. Parahnya, waktu-waktu seperti ini banyak digunakan oleh siswi genit di sekolah untuk semakin memperpendek seragam musim panas yang memang sudah pendek. Setiap hari mataku ternodai.

Selain itu, tiap tahun, sekolah pasti mengadakan Festival Musim Panas. Sial sekali bagiku yang tertiba musibah ditunjuk menjadi KM, mau tidak mau aku harus mengatur teman-temanku dalam merencanakan apa yang akan kelas kami suguhkan dalam festival tersebut. Apalagi, teman-teman memaksaku memakai pakaian khas barista dan mengorbankanku dalam Lomba Cosplay yang diadakan.

Seharusnya, sebagai sahabat yang baik, Sakura ikut merasakan penderitaanku. Tapi ketika badanku mandi keringat dan jiwa ini meraung ingin minta tempat berteduh, Sakura malah santai memantau akun media sosial milik OSIS di dalam Ruang OSIS yang jelas-jelas _adem-ayem_.

 _That traitor!_

Satu-satunya yang kusukai dari musim panas hanyalah...liburannya.

Dari pagi-pagi, aku dan keluarga sudah bersiap. Bahkan Ayahku yang jarang berada di rumah kini sudah memakai kaos berbahan dingin dan kacamata hitam. Haha. Rencananya keluarga kami akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di pantai. Barang-barang bawaan telah diamankan di bagasi mobil. Tinggal menunggu satu orang yang dari dulu biasa ikut berlibur bersama keluargaku.

Haruno Sakura.

"Tidak biasanya Sakura terlambat," Ibu berucap tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. Mungkin Sakura bangun telat? Tidak ada yang tahu, kan?

Mendapat isyarat dari Itachi, aku mengangguk kecil, lalu membuka ponselku. Aku nyaris menekan tombol _call_ , ketika ada satu pesan yang masuk. Dari Sakura.

 _ **Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak jadi ikut. Summer Fever.**_

Aku mendengus kecil. Sakura kena demam, eh? Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya sendirian?

Pada akhirnya, liburan musim panas yang kuidamkan gagal. Aku hanya diam di depan pagar rumah seraya menatap mobil keluargaku menghilang di belokan.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli bubur, obat, dan biskuit kesukaan Sakura, aku langsung menuju tempat tinggal Sakura.

Apartemen Sakura benar-benar sepi. Sofa ruang tamunya tidak terlihat sedikit pun bekas diduduki. _Kichen set_ di pojok kiri tampak rapi. Hanya dua piring kotor di wastafel saja yang menandakan kalau di rumah ini memang ada penghuninya. Aku tak heran dengan kesunyian ini. Sakura memang tinggal sendirian.

Pintu kamar terbuka, aku melihat sahabatku sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Kalau kau sakit begini, siapa yang akan melindungi dunia dari para alien?" Ujarku. Kusimpan bungkusan yang kubawa di atas meja. Aku langsung menyentuh dahi lebarnya—memeriksa temperatur tubuh anak itu.

Sakura menoleh, menatapku dengan kaget. Matanya tampak sayu dengan wajah merona karena demam. Ia tampak berusaha untuk bangun, tapi tidak berhasil.

"S-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyit. Suara Sakura sengau. Mungkinkah...radang juga?

"Kau sedang sakit. Menurutmu, apa yang kulakukan di sini?" Aku duduk di samping ranjangnya, membuka bungkusan yang kubawa. Sakura melotot begitu melihat aku bawa bubur.

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau bawa benda menjijikan itu ke kamarku?! Singkirkan!" Protes gadis _pinkish_ itu. Kalau saja Sakura punya tenaga yang cukup, aku yakin dia sudah bangun dan menjambak rambutku.

" _Benda menjijikan_ ini sarapan pagimu, Sakura. Kau tidak mau? Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mati karena kelaparan."

"Berikan saja aku biskuitnya!"

"Kau tidak akan kuberi apapun sampai menghabiskan bubur ini."

Karena Sakura tidak melanjutkan protesannya, aku tahu aku menang.

"Sebentar," Aku keluar dari kamar Sakura, mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur. Setelah meletakkannya di atas meja, aku membuka laci bawah lemari, mengeluarkan satu bantal cadangan dari dalam sana—yang selanjutnya kupakai sebagai senderan untuk Sakura. "Apa kau bisa makan sendiri?" tanyaku setelah berhasil membuat Sakura duduk.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Suapin!" pintanya dengan manja. Aku menggelengkan kepala maklum.

Suap demi suap, akhirnya satu mangkok pun tandas tak bersisa. Obat penurun panas juga Sakura telan—setelah satu untaian ancaman panjang dariku. Setelah itu, Sakura menagih biskuit kesukaannya dan mulai _ngemil_. Dia paling tidak bisa tahan kalau sakit tanpa biskuit itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada di sini dan bukannya pergi?" tanya Sakura lagi, setelah tiga biskuit ia terkam. "Kali ini Ayahmu ikut, kan? Kapan lagi kau bisa berlibur bersama Paman Fugaku?"

Aku menepuk puncak kepala Sakura pelan. Suaranya tidak sekacau tadi, syukurlah.

"Jangan khawatir soal itu! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya istirahat dan sembuh dengan cepat, oke?"

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," Sakura menyimpan biskuitnya, mendekat perlahan padaku. Lalu... Dia mencium pipiku. "Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Setelah itu, Sakura menyamankan posisinya untuk beristirahat. Senyum lembut tidak luntur sampai kelopak matanya tertutup.

Aku buru-buru keluar dan menghubungi orangtuaku, memberi tahu mereka untuk tidak khawatir. Dengan nutrisi dan istirahat yang cukup, aku yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin...aku yang tidak baik-baik saja. Jantungku lagi-lagi berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jangan lupakan bagaimana wajahku terasa panas.

 _Sepertinya aku tertular demam..._

.

.

.

"Mengorbankan waktu liburan untuk merawat isterimu yang sedang sakit? Kau memang suami idaman, Sas!"—adalah sapaan pertama yang kudapat setelah membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Dia memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Di punggungnya menggantung ransel hitam, tak lupa di tangannya terdapat plastik berisi bahan mentah masakan.

Aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menggetok teman pirangku itu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku yang memintanya ke mari sebagai juru masak dadakan. Mengingat makanan yang pernah kubuat sendiri selama hidupku hanyalah mie instan. Kebetulan Naruto meminta diajarkan materi Ulangan Fisika kemarin untuk bahan Remedial nanti, dan dia pintar memasak, jadi... Ya, hitung-hitung simbiosis mutualisme. Sangat disayangkan kalau sudah kugetok dia sebelum memasak sesuatu yang berguna untukku.

"Sakura sedang tidur. Masuklah!"

Naruto nyelonong, langsung ke dapur dan langsung meletakkan semua bahan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Dia meraih apron yang tersedia, lalu terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menoleh padaku yang sedang duduk di kursi tamu.

"Sas, boleh kupinjam ini?" tanya Naruto, mengangkat apron itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Aku menatapnya datar.

"Ini kan biasa dipakai istrimu," Naruto menyeringai lebar _. Rubah sialan_. Seharusnya aku tahu dia tidak akan berhenti mencari masalah denganku. "Aku takut kau cemburu."

Aku terkekeh pelan. Kuangkat tinggi-tinggi bantal kursi yang ada—mengancamnya. Naruto langsung memakai apron itu, melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Jangan lupakan bagaimana ia mengeluarkan tawa tertahan di sana.

"Damai, Sas!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mengembalikan apron yang dipakainya ke tempat semula. Aroma menggelitik nafsu makan keluar, aku kembali merasa lapar. Tanpa diminta, Naruto sudah membawa sepiring nasi kare dan langsung memberikannya padaku.

"Kau bisa mengajariku sambil makan, kan?" Naruto membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan buku catatan Fisika.

"Bisa," Aku menyodorkan ponselku yang menampilkan halaman website berisi soal latihan Fisika Bab yang berkaitan. Naruto langsung mengerang jengah melihatnya. "Kau kerjakan sebisamu dulu. Kuberi sepuluh menit! Setelah itu, kau boleh bertanya padaku."

Sebenarnya, kulihat Naruto tampak enggan berurusan dengan Fisika. Yang membuatnya bertahan di kelas ketika pelajaran Fisika berlangsung hanyalah keakrabannya dengan Guru Iruka. Meski sering berbuat ulah, Naruto tetap memegang teguh kewajibannya untuk menuntut ilmu. Jadi, jangan heran kalau teman sebangkuku ini akan tetap memaksakan otaknya sampai ngebul demi menghajar soal Fisika.

Yah... Walau tiap dua menit sekali Naruto menjerit frustasi, sih...

Sebanyak sepuluh soal telah dibahas, kami dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Aku memasang _earphone_ di telinga untuk mendengarkan musik—dengan volume rendah. Naruto mendengus kesal, meninggalkan soal-soal Fisika itu dan bangkit membuka pintu. Tak lama ia kembali dengan seringai iseng.

"Sas, siap berperang?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mata.

"Maksudmu?"

Seringai itu semakin melebar.

"Senpai, masuk saja!"

 _Tap... Tap..._

"Selamat sore, Uchiha Sasuke," sapa sebuah suara asing.

Aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan keterkejutanku ketika seorang pemuda berwajah _baby-face_ berhenti di samping Naruto dan tersenyum formal.

"Selamat sore untukmu juga, Sasori- _senpai_ ," balasku datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasori mengernyit heran.

"Sakuranya sakit, Senpai! Mana mungkin Sasuke tidak merawatnya, kan?" Ujar Naruto sebelum aku dapat membalikkan pertanyaan Ketua OSIS itu.

Oh. Apa aku baru saja mendapat senyum mengancam dari senior yang lebih pendek beberapa centimeter dariku itu?

" _She's hardly MY Sakura_ ," Aku memutar bola mata, menatap Naruto bosan. "Kalau kau mau jenguk Sakura, langsung ke kamarnya saja. Kuyakin dia akan bangun sebentar lagi."

"Terima kasih." Sasori berlalu.

.

.

.

Sakura itu tukang tidur. Jadi, tidak akan aneh kalau setelah kusuapi lagi bubur untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Sakura sudah kembali ke Negeri Mimpi. Naruto juga sudah _ngorok_ di sofa—dia bersikukuh untuk menginap dan menemaniku di sini. Sedangkan aku sedang membeli minuman dan cemilan di supermarket terdekat.

"Jadi..., kau adalah sahabat Sakura dari kecil?"

Oh, ya. Aku masih bersama Akasuna Sasori.

"Begitulah," Keluar dari supermarket, aku membuka minuman kalengku dan mulai menenggaknya. "Kenapa memang?"

"Sakura banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Apa yang dia ceritakan? Waktu kecil aku habis diolok-olok olehnya karena payah dalam bermain sepak bola?" Aku mendengus kecil.

Sasori menggeleng, "Dia bilang kau ini orang terpenting dalam hidupnya," ujarnya, tersenyum kecil.

"Hn. Lalu?"

" _Sounds interesting. Maybe we could be friends?_ "

Takdir punya cara aneh untuk mempertemukan orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1 Sasuke OOC? Sangat memungkinkan.**

 **.2 Ya, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang Perwira.**

 **.3 Saya tidak berencana meningkatkan jumlah words yang ada.**

 **.4 Perkenalan sudah selesai. Siap-siap diabetes untuk chapter ke depannya.**

 **[Re-review area]**

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan**

Memang. Sasuke sih cepet koneknya buat Fisika *lol*

 **Younghee Lee**

Yap. Ini sudah dilanjut~

 **Shaulaamalfoy**

Hahaha... Iya ini sudah dilanjut. Apakah sudah termasuk update petir?

 **Sakura sweetpea**

*liat bio-mu, ff ratenya M*

Waduh, kenapa Chic yang dipanggil Kakak wkwk... But, It's okaay...

Hehe... Ketawa? Baguslah kalau ayam ini menebarkan kebahagiaan. *senyumangkuh*

Chichi dan...Chocho? Waa jangan-jangan mereka keluarga Chic yang hilang! Wkwkwk... I like their names *cipokin Chichi n Chocho*

Hiyaah? Pro? Hahaha! Chic masih harus banyak belajar kok! *grin* Baguslah kalau kau suka. Om Obi emang butuh pawang.

Jadi penghibur di perjalanan menuju tempat les? Berarti ff ini bikin kau mengurungkan niat untuk ke tempat dugem kan? Baguslah! Hoho...

Ini sudah termasuk fast? Semoga sudah, ya! Wkwkwk...

Cheerichic(?) !

Chic White

 **Moydini**

Bagaimana sekarang? Semoga tetap membuatmu tertarik ya, he...

 **echaNM**

Jangan-jangan Sasuke... apaan? Hahaha

 **Primara**

Iyalah dia cowok. Kan gak ada warning gender-bender di sini wkwkwk.

Haha... Haish bukan baper lagi. Apalagi kalau kau merasakannya *sobs*

 **Nuniisurya 26**

Terima kasih, hehe... Ya, Kakak-Adik itu memang bikin baper. Apalagi kalau mengingat kisah mereka di canon... *sobs* Semoga ini tetap menarik!

 **Williewillydoo**

Iya hahaha... Kali-kali dia dibuat mellow gak apa-apa yaa haha... Yeah, semoga saja ^^

 **Mustika 447**

Hoho... Kau pikir Sasuke menyukai Sakura? *grin*

Yee... Itu kan salah Om Obi juga wakakak...

 **Jamurlumutan 462**

Menurutmu begitu? Syukurlah~ Chic takut di sini mereka kerasanya sepet haha...

Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga kau tidak menunggu sampai semakin lumutan ya, Jhaa

 **Hyuugadevit-Chery**

Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga termasuk kilat yaa!

 **Uchiha Junkie**

Iya pasti dilanjut selama ayam ini masih bernapas ^^

Semoga mulai terasa manis, dan (mungkin) akan terasa lebih manis di chapter yang akan datang wkwk...

Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya~!

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Thanks for all kind of supports! I appreciate it (:**

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	4. THREE

_Priiiit!_

Aku tidak keberatan saat Naruto merangkul sekaligus menyeretku keluar lapangan setelah dipersilahkan Wasit untuk beristirahat. Air mineral yang sudah disediakan bagian konsumsi kuteguk dengan rakus, demi memenuhi kapasitas cairan tubuhku yang banyak keluar oleh keringat. Baru kali ini bunyi peluit terdengar amat merdu di telingaku.

Di sekolah ini, empat hari setelah ujian dipakai untuk _event_ "Sport Days" yang berisi pertandingan persahabatan antar-kelas. Pengajuan perwakilan boleh disetujui sesuai dengan musyawarah kelas masing-masing. Berbagai jenis pertandingan diadakan, aku dikorbankan teman sekelas untuk mewakili kelas kami.Kurang ajarnya, mereka sengaja menggunakan Sakura sebagai penjamin agar aku tidak bisa menolak. Empat hari aku mandi keringat, hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendengar _support_ heboh di jajaran penonton.

Sekarang, kami sampai di Babak Final Basket. Pertandingan terakhir. Babak kedua sudah selesai, pemain diberi istirahat 10 menit sebelum babak ketiga dimulai.

 _Heran, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dipaksa kerja rodi empat hari ini. Bahkan tak adakah teguran dari sekolah? Sekolah ini gila. Temanku lebih gila._

"Tak usah ragu, kita pasti dapat Juara Umum!" Naruto tiba-tiba berucap penuh euforia. Teman-teman yang lain tertawa mengiyakan. Mereka optimis kelas kami akan menjadi Juara Umum di acara ini.

 _Hell yeah._ Tentu saja kelas ini harus jadi Juara Umum. Sebagian lebih dari pertandingan sudah kumenangkan sendiri. Sisanya mungkin memang pertandingan tim, tapi tetap ada aku di dalamnya. Semua keringat ini harus ada hasilnya. _Mereka berhutang banyak padaku_.

"Kelas kita memang hebat!" Naruto kembali berkoar-koar.

 _Ha. Aku memang hebat._

Mereka mulai membicarakan ulang pertandingan yang telah kami menangkan sebelumnya. Satu per satu saling mengomentari momen kesukaan mereka pada acara ini. Melihat mereka yang bercerita dengan raut wajah bahagia...aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Kedongkolan yang kurasakan tandas.

Aku mungkin tidak dekat dengan mereka, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lingkaran sosialku terbatas pada Sakura, Naruto, Ino, dan teman satu klub—walau tidak begitu dekat. Tapi, kami tetap teman satu kelas. Kami bertemu setiap hari. Kami bersama-sama setiap hari. Jadi, jika mereka bahagia, sepertinya aku tidak terlalu keberatan dengan penderitaanku empat harian ini. Sepertinya aku jadi _maso_.

 _Ugh_. Apa aku baru saja mencap diri sendiri sebagai orang yang _maso_? Terlalu lama bergaul dengan Naruto dan Sakura membuat kepalaku bermasalah. Aku butuh udara segar.

.

Atap gedung olahraga adalah salah satu tempat tujuanku untuk bersantai. Terutama di sela-sela kegiatan klub. Lima menit tersisa dari waktu istirahat, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap. Berharap dapat menenggelamkan diri dengan dinginnya udara musim dingin sejenak, sebelum kembali ke gedung olahraga yang ramai luar biasa.

"Sasuke?"

Tapi, tidak seperti harapanku, atap tidak sepi. Ada satu orang berpakaian olahraga di sini.

"Sore, Sasori-senpai," sapaku, seraya menghampirinya.

Ya, dia Akasuna Sasori.

"Sore juga. Ngapain ke sini?" Sasori bertanya, sebelah alis matanya mengangkat—heran.

"Mau bunuh diri," jawabku asal. Dia tertawa. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ingin menyendiri saja," jawabnya. Saat aku mau berbalik dan meninggalkannya, dia meralat, "Menghindar dari keramaian, maksudku. Kau tidak perlu pergi."

"Ada yang kesepian, eh?" Aku mendengus.

Sasori mengekeh pelan. "Kau sudah dengar gosip hangat hari ini?"

 _Gosip_?

Aku memutar bola mata. "Maaf senpai, aku bukan ibu-ibu _rempong_ yang tertarik jika ada gosip," Dia menyikutku main-main. "Kenapa memang?"

"Penasaran dengan tanggapanmu mengenai gosip itu," Sasori memasang seringai menantang.

Aku mengendikkan bahu. Sejak pertemuanku dengannya di hari Sakura terserang demam, kami cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Meski hanya janjian minum kopi sambil bermain catur, atau memperdebatkan isu politik di berita pagi. Kami berteman? _I'm not sure_. Dari pada berteman, atmosfir yang Sasori tawarkan lebih ke persaingan. Entah bersaing dalam hal apa, aku tidak mau tahu. Setelah satu sekolah tahu hal ini, banyak sekali gosip konyol yang menyebar.

Pagi ini, setelah kelasku dan kelas Sasori dinyatakan sebagai peserta Final Basket, ada satu gosip menjengkelkan yang menyebar dengan kecepatan cahaya. Katanya, aku dan Sasori bertaruh, siapapun yang memenangkan pertandingan berhak mendapatkan Sakura.

 _Yang benar saja? Sakura itu bukan barang taruhan!_

"Bukankah pertandingan ini akan lebih menarik?" Aku mengernyit saat seringainya melebar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau gila," Aku mendengus, berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki. "Aku tidak mungkin menjadikan sahabatku barang taruhan."

"Begini saja. Kalau aku menang, kau sebagai 'sahabatnya' memberiku izin untuk berkencan dengan Sakura. _Deal_?" Sasori menawar.

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk memperlihatkan seringaiku, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, " _Whatever you say_."

.

Dari kecil aku sudah menyukai olahraga basket. Kalau ada satu hal yang bisa kubanggakan di samping kecintaanku terhadap Fisika, maka pengalamanku bermain basket. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi... Sasori terlalu percaya diri. Dia pikir dia bisa mengalahkanku?

"Naruto, tukar posisi. Biar aku yang jadi _Point Guard_."

"...Eh?"

 _Priiit!_

"Babak ketiga, mulai!"

 _Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Sasori menang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Three"**

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit," kataku enteng ketika Sakura berhenti di sampingku. Kutebak, dia berlari dari apartemennya.

Sakura mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Hirup, buang. Hirup, buang. Terus begitu sampai napasnya lebih tenang. Dia mendelik, melayangkan cubitan mautnya pada tanganku.

"Ini salahmu juga! Tiba-tiba mengirim pesan, menyuruhku datang ke sini segala! Tadi itu aku sedang _bocan_ alias _bobo cantik_!" Sakura memprotes.

 _Bobo cantik? Bffft..._

"Untukmu bukan _bocan_ , tapi _bokek_. _Bobo Kekar_ ," Aku tertawa kecil saat Sakura kembali mencubitku. "Kau bawa kuncinya?"

Sakura mendengus, menyerahkan sebuah kunci perak sedikit berkarat ke tanganku. Di kunci itu menggantung ukiran kecil dari kayu berbentuk dua huruf S. Kunci dari rumah pohon yang kami juluki 'Markas Persembunyian 1'.

Aku cukup terkejut ketika sampai di ujung komplek tempat rumah pohon itu berada. Sebuah rumah luas tak berpenghuni, memiliki halaman luas dan pohon yang cukup besar untuk dibuat rumah pohon. Meski empat tahunan belum kusinggahi, tempat ini tetap sama seperti terakhir kali aku menghabiskan waktu di sini. Bahkan rumput liar yang tumbuh di halaman rumah tua itu kini diganti dengan berbagai macam bunga-bungaan. Aku melirik Sakura curiga.

"Apa?! Aku sering kemari untuk merawatnya, oke? Kau ingat, kan? Kakek Jiraiya bilang, rumah ini untuk kita!"

Jiraiya adalah pria tua pemilik rumah ini. Jiraiya merupakan penulis yang cukup terkenal di masanya. Pria itu pula yang membuatkan kami rumah pohon sekaligus gantungan kuncinya. Dulu ia pernah berkata, jika ia meninggal, rumah ini jadi milik kami.

Waktu kecil, aku tidak mengerti maksud kerlipan jahil dari perjaka tua itu. Sekarang...

 _Ugh. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya._

"Lho, Sasuke? Kok mukamu jadi merah?"

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, manjat duluan ke atas rumah pohon. Ketika pintu terbuka, aku tertawa geli. Dinding kayu tempat ini masih penuh dengan gambaran, lukisan, dan ilustrasi buatanku. Di dalamnya juga banyak barang-barang yang sering kami pakai untuk main agen rahasiaan. Ada senapan kayu buatan Jiraiya, teropong jarak jauh milik Sakura, borgol yang kuambil dari laci kamar Ayah secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kacamata hitam kecil, tas kardus yang sudah berlubang, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Mau main lagi? Kali ini kau boleh jadi agen 007!" Sakura menyusul, langsung duduk di tengah ruangan dan tertawa penuh nostalgia. Aku tersenyum geli, mengingat dulu Sakura selalu ingin berperan menjadi agen 007.

"Mungkin lain waktu," kataku. Aku mengeluarkan buku sketsa yang kubawa. "Kita ingin tukar karya, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk antusias, ikut mengeluarkan buku catatan yang dibawanya. "Ini naskahku yang baru, Sci-Fi. Aku ingin minta pendapatmu. Kau kan jagonya _science_ , meski khayalan sekalipun," ujarnya, menyerahkan catatannya padaku.

"Punyaku design pembangunan Kota Konoha...impianku. Haha," aku menyerahkan buku sketsa, lalu menerima catatan milik Sakura dan mulai membacanya.

Halaman pertama, banyak sekali coretan-coretan. Beberapa bagian dibulati, diberi panah ke bagian lainnya. Sebuah _Outline_. Halaman kedua, daftar isi bagian-bagian bab yang terkandung di dalamnya. Halaman ketiga, tulisan Sakura mulai bercerita.

 _ **Claire terlonjak bangun begitu suara alarm terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Melirik ke arah jendela, ia bisa melihat di bawah sana para penjaga sedang kelimpungan. Sorotan lampu di arahkan ke sekitar benteng pulau, berusaha mencari tahanan yang melarikan diri.**_

 _ **Satu suara ledakkan terdengar, Claire bisa melihat sosok robot berbentuk Kalajengking siap menerkam para penjaga. Meski mereka mengeluarkan RoboFight masing-masing, tak ada peluang bagi mereka untuk menang. Tahanan yang kabur bukan sembarang tahanan.**_

 _ **Gichard Wavend—seorang mantan kriminal yang berhasil mencetuskan perang dengan Big Three Center yang tergabung dalam Pasukan Aliansi. Melawannya dengan bertempur hanya akan menimbulkan kekacauan.**_

 _ **Claire bangkit dari ranjangnya, buru-buru memakai armor pelindung. Begitu keluar dari kamarnya, ia berpapasan dengan Amy—rekan sesama anggota K-crew. Bersama-sama, mereka keluar meninggalkan markas K-crew, langsung melompat ke speed boat untuk sampai di pulau Reqaz. RoboFight diaktifkan, mereka berdiri di hadapan para penjaga yang sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.**_

" _ **Ah, K-crew? Pleasure to meet you!" sapaan hangat disampaikan oleh Gichard. Tapi, Claire dan Amy malah semakin meningkatkan kesiagaan mereka. Orang ini berbahaya.**_

" _ **Kembali ke sel-mu, kriminal!" Amy mendesis tajam. Gadis berkacamata itu mengayunkan tangannya, seraya dengan pergerakan RoboFightnya—mengirimkan serangan pada Gichard dan robot Kalajengkingnya. "Sepuluh tahun kau mendekam di penjara, membusuklah di sana!"**_

 _ **Senyum di wajah Gichard memudar selama beberapa saat. Pria itu mengekeh, melipat tangannya dan memasang pose angkuh.**_

" _ **Yang seharusnya ada di sana adalah Pemimpin Agung kalian, khukhu~"**_

" _ **Kembali atau lawan kami!" Deklarasi Claire. Dia tahu ia dan Amy tak ada bandingannya dengan Gichard. Tapi, Claire tak akan tinggal diam!**_

 _ **Gichard yang melihat kenekatan Claire tertawa keras. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, isyarat agar RoboFight-nya menyerang.**_

" _ **K-crew tanpa Leader bukanlah tandinganku,"—adalah kalimat terakhir yang Claire dan Amy dengar, sebelum semuanya jadi gelap.**_

"Wow!" Aku dan Sakura berdecak takjub secara bersamaan. Kami saling berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Bagaimana ceritaku?" Sakura memulai. "Kau suka?"

Aku mendengus geli. "Bukan hanya suka, tapi sangat suka! Belum apa-apa sudah dibuat tegang! Ini fantastik!" Kuacungkan jempol saat Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Rancanganmu juga keren. Kota ini akan jadi kota terindah! Kau memang calon Arsitek hebat, Sasuke!" Sakura balas memuji. Manik hijaunya kembali ke buku sketsaku, menelisik rancangan yang kugambar dengan perhitungan dasar. "Gambaranmu semakin detail dan nyata. Aku suka!"

 _Ah, lagi-lagi jantungku..._

"Omong-omong, kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanyaku sambil merapatkan jaket tebal yang kupakai. Ini sudah memasuki akhir musim dingin, tapi temperatur kota masih cukup untuk membuat siapa pun menggigil dibuatnya.

"Tidak. Kan ada kau di sini!" Sakura nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Aku bukan mesin penghangat ruangan," Aku memutar bola mata. "Bibirmu mulai bergetar, dasar pembohong. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke rumah Kakek Jiraiya, ayo!"

Mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ayo...,"

Kami langsung menyalakan perapian sesampainya di dalam. Duduk saling menyender di kursi empuk di sana, berbagi selimut yang Sakura bawa dari lemari di rumah itu. Kalau dulu, Jiraiya pasti sudah mulai bercerita banyak hal. Tentang pengalaman hidupnya yang kuyakini didramatisasi sebagian agar Sakura tetap _melek_ dan mendengarkan dengan antusias. Kami berbincang ditemani coklat panas, lalu sadar-sadar sudah bangun di salah satu kamar rumah ini.

Tapi, pria tua baik hati itu sudah tiada. Kali ini, hanya ada aku dan Sakura. Bersama keheningan yang membuat nyaman.

"Seharusnya kau takut," ujarku setelah beberapa lama kami terdiam.

Sakura menatapku bingung. "Takut kenapa?"

"Kau sedang berduaan dengan laki-laki, di sebuah rumah sepi yang terkunci. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Kau? Melakukan sesuatu? Mana mungkin!" Sakura tertawa.

Tersenyum iseng, kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba menghias pipinya.

"Aku laki-laki normal, lho."

"T-tapi kan...,"

"Hn?"

Hidung kami bersentuhan, Sakura beringsut menjauh. Tangannya naik mencubit hidungku. "Bercandamu _jelek_!" gerutunya. "Kalau dengan laki-laki lain, Kak Sasori misalnya, tentu saja aku takut!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dongkol. Kenapa Sakura harus menyebutkan nama Ketua OSIS itu?

"Tapi kalau Sasuke... Aku percaya sahabatku tidak akan membuatku kecewa. Ya, kan?" Kali ini, Sakura menatapku penuh harap.

Aku mendengus kecil dan mengacak rambutnya sekilas.

"Hn?" Merasakan getaran kecil di saku celana, kutarik ponselku keluar. Pesan dari Naruto.

 **From : Uzumaki Naruto**

 _ **Tadi aku ke rumahmu, Cuma ada Kak Itachi dan Pamanmu. Ciee yang lagi kencan.**_

.

 **To : Uzumaki Naruto**

 _ **Hn. Memangnya kau? Kencani saja ramenmu itu.**_

 **.**

 **Fr : Uzumaki Naruto**

 _ **Akhirnya mengaku juga kalau kau mengencani Sakura! Ha!**_

 **.**

 **To : Uzumaki Naruto**

 _ **Pergi urusi urusanmu sendiri, Rubah. Kau mengganggu kencanku.**_

 **.**

"Kau mengakui kita berkencan?" Aku terlonjak. Sejak kapan Sakura _nempel_ lagi di sampingku? Pakai ngintip pesan orang pula, dasar tidak sopan! "Oh~! Aku terharu, Sasuke _sayang_..."

 _Gah_. Tolong jangan salah paham. Dari air mata buaya itu juga sudah jelas kalau Sakura tidak serius. _Idih_. Apa-apaan panggilan sayang itu?

 _Tidak. Kalian jangan terlalu berharap. Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin baper_.

"Sakura, jangan ikut-ikutan!" ancamku.

Sepertinya Sakura menganggap ancamanku sebagai tantangan karena selanjutnya dia memeluk lenganku _sok_ manja, lalu memberi kecupan ringan di pipiku.

 _Lagi-lagi_.

"Sakura!"

"Hihihi... Lihat wajahmu yang merah itu, Sasuke! Kau gugup karena aku?"

Napasku agak tersendat saat tangan Sakura menyentuh pipiku. Gadis itu mendekat perlahan, matanya menyipit, senyum _manis_ terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar manis," ujarnya, setelah mendaratkan kecupan lain di keningku.

Ketika Sakura mengembalikan jarak badan kami seperti semula dan mulai tertawa, aku buru-buru bangkit dan berlari keluar. Tidak ingat sedikit pun dengan jaket tebal dan syalku yang ada di sana.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang!"

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah, tanpa repot-repot membuka baju, aku berdiri di bawah _shower_ yang menyala. Kuabaikan ketukan dan sahutan khawatir dari Itachi. Kubiarkan air dingin dari _shower_ mendinginkan badanku, terutama wajahku yang terasa panas.

Dari kecil, Sakura memang sudah biasa mencium pipi atau keningku saat dia pikir dia harus melakukannya. Tanda terima kasih, permintaan maaf, atau saat ia merasa _gemas_ padaku—yang ia nilai imut-atau-kata-apalah-itu-yang-tidak-seharusnya-disandingkan-kepada-anak-laki-laki. Tak ada maksud apa-apa dari perlakuannya itu.

Tapi, tadi, saat Sakura mendekat...

 _Apa aku baru saja berpikir dia akan menciumku di 'sana'?_

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. _Tidak_. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Sebagai sahabat, aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti ini. Tidak. Boleh. Sedikit. Pun.

Pada akhirnya, hari yang kurencanakan akan kuhabiskan bersama Sakura, kuhabiskan sisanya merutuki diri di bawah _shower_ , berharap pikiran kotor itu lenyap dari kepalaku, detak jantungku kembali normal, dan aku bisa berhadapan dengan Sakura keesokan harinya. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk menghabiskan liburan dengan Sakura. Seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

 _Ini akan jadi liburan yang panjang..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1 Saya lupa menjelaskan, bahwa Sasuke ini sedikit-banyak tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Contoh? Itachi, dia panggil Itachi. Obito—meski dipanggil Paman, lihat saja perlakuannya. Pengecualian untuk Ayah dan Ibunya saja dia menjaga tata krama. Takut kualat, mungkin. Sasori pun, meski di luar disebut senpai, di dalam kepala ia sebut namanya.**

 **.2 Respon Sasuke berlebihan? Menurut saya tidak. Di sini dia 'buta' soal cinta. Seperti yang Sakura sebutkan, dia ini naksir cewek aja belum pernah. Dan dia tidak pernah dekat secara 'hati' dengan teman-temannya, pengecualian dengan Sakura. Mungkin...Naruto juga.**

 **.3 Hubungan Sasuke dengan Sasori tepat seperti yang dia ceritakan di atas.**

 **.4 Kalau ada kejanggalan dari bagaimana karakter bersikap, mohon maaf. Pengecualian untuk Sakura yang memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu. Khekhe...**

 **[Re-review arena]**

 **Shaulaamalfoy**

Sip. Iya ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Mustika 447**

Siap! Ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Nuniisurya 26**

Hahaha... Kalau Chic perhatikan(entah benar tidaknya), Gaara sering banget dipakai buat orang ketiga hubungan SasuSaku. Chic pilihnya Sasori, karena...beberapa alasan egois demi memuaskan hasrat huahaha *apaansih

 **UchiHaruno Sya-Chan**

Haha... Maklum ya, dia hebatnya dalam memahami rumus Fisika :v

 **Primara**

Haha... Begitukah? Lalu mengapa guru konseling senang sekali mengintrogasi, hmm? *asah pisau* *ngapaindia* Asyik? Kau menganggapnya begitu? Syukurlah, huahahaha...

Iya memang, kalau masalah baper anak muda jaman sekarang mah jagonya. Gurunya tuna asmara? Gimana nih, masa kalah sama murid? Wkwkwk *mintadirajam*

Hehe thank you~

 **Myosotis sylvatica**

Haha syukurlah kalau enak dibaca. Jujur saja Chic was-was, takut bahasanya kurang _sreg_.

Hoho so pasti! Terima kasih banyak!

Salam petok, Chic White

 **echaNM**

Hahaha... Iya, ceritanya ini master barbie mantannya Sakura. Kisah kasih mereka bagaimana, biar cerita yang menjelaskan wkwk... Sasuke? Maju terus?

Dia baru mikir mau dicium Saku aja udah stress duluan hahaha

 **Wowwoh. Geegee**

Iya dilanjut, terima kasih (:

 **Williewillydoo**

Gimana mau nembak, perasaan sendiri aja gak sadar-sadar :'v

 **Blackchiatto**

Hahaha... Punya juga? Wah... Pasti banyak cerita tuh :v *pengalaman ndiri* Dilabrak pacar sahabat itu emang bikin greget, apalagi kalau usil dan ngaku-ngaku jadi selingkuhannya. Bfft... Amukan sahabat pun cukup menghibur. *contohsahabatkampretini*

Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga tidak terlalu lama yaa :D

 **Niji Haruno**

Terima kasih hahaha

 **Dina haruno**

Aduhaha :'v Di summary-nya kan jelas ada keterangan 'PROLOG UP!'. Lagian belum dicantumkan keterangan complete, ini... Jadi masih berlanjut wkwk

Perasaan Chic pakai 'kau' deh. 'Kamu' Cuma dipake saat bersama orang yang lebih tua, sebagai pembeda bahasa yang lebih sopan saja.

Wah wah... terima kasih kalau begitu :D

 **Catleaf**

Suka authornya, kalau update cepet? Hmm... _Sniff, sniff_... Chic menghirup adanya modus di sini hahaha

Banyak request gak apa, lagian kan saya juga belum tentu memenuhinya hahaha! Itachi mungkin akan muncul di chapter-chapter depan. Hihi.

 **Hyuugadevit Chery**

*terima bunga* *makan*

Haha... Iya, saya orang sunda. Tahu dari mana? Apakah ada dialog atau narasi yang _nyempil_ bahasa sunda? Kadang suka tidak sadar haha...

 **Uchihamelia**

Hehehe... Iya ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih banyak!

 **Ririsakura**

Salam kenal juga :v

Kalau harus ngomong, dia bakal ngomong. Makanya nggak terbatas 'Hn' ini 'Hn' itu doang hahaha...

Sasori narik Sakura? Hmmm... Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam. :v

Haha... Suka gaya Chic? Terima kasih. Kalau begitu gajinya ditunggu ya, hahaha

Sip. Arigatou!

 **Ranraihan 03**

Lah, kirain sama authornya :'v *NGAREP*

Wait, kata siapa gak bisa? Chic bisa tuh, dari orok pula. Bukan Cuma satu, dua. Nah, kalau yang nasibnya kayak Sasuke emang _ngenes_ banget yaa hahaha!

Buat _endingnya_ , biar Sasuke sendiri yang menentukan, nyiahaha! *ketawajahat*

 **Aitara fuyuharu 1**

Haha... Iya salam kenal dan terima kasih kembali ^^

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Thanks for all kind of supports! I appreciate it (:**

 **Sekian terimagaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	5. FOUR

Yang namanya pertemanan atau persahabatan itu pasti punya kisah pertengkaran di dalamnya. Baik pertengkaran kecil nan konyol yang selalu diakhiri tawa, atau pertengkaran serius berakhir gencatan senjata dari kedua belah pihak yang bersengketa. Selama bersahabat, aku tidak pernah berselisih paham dengan Sakura. Kalau ada yang mengganjal, kami pasti saling terbuka. Itulah mengapa orang-orang berkata pertengkaran kami adalah suatu hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi. Kata guru-guru, aku dan Sakura itu bagaikan buku dan _cover_ nya.

 _Entahlah apa hubungannya antara buku, cover, dan persahabatan kami_.

Pertama kalinya Sakura tidak mau berbicara padaku dan terus menghindari, satu sekolah mendadak galak semua. Di setiap sudut sekolah aku dihujami tatapan tajam, seolah aku telah memutilasi anak kucing tak berdosa. Bisa mengembalikan semuanya menjadi seperti biasanya membuatku sadar. Tidak bisa mendengar ocehan Sakura itu benar-benar tidak enak.

 _Aku tidak mau jauh atau pun dijauhi Sakura_.

Abaikan pujian dari teman sekelas bahwa aku adalah anak yang cerdas, terutama dalam konten pelajaran Fisika. Sebut aku dungu. Sebut aku bodoh. Sebut aku payah. Sebut aku _cemen_. Aku berkata bahwa laki-laki sejati tidak pernah mengingkari janji, tapi aku sendiri yang melanggarnya.

Bukannya bersenang-senang dengan Sakura, aku malah menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Kubilang pada Sakura aku ingin membuat Naruto yakin kalau aku memang menganggapnya sahabat, di samping sikapku padanya selama ini.

Aku berbohong.

Yang terjadi itu kebalikannya.

Naruto-lah yang membuatku yakin kalau dia sahabatku.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi saksi janjiku pada Sakura. Begitu sadar kalau guyuran _shower_ tidak menghilangkan bayangan _kurang ajar_ yang mampir di kepalaku tentang Sakura, bahkan malah memperburuknya, aku tidak peduli pada harga diriku—langsung menghubungi Naruto dan bilang padanya kalau aku tak sanggup berhadapan dengan Sakura untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Meski awalnya Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak— _menyebalkan sekali_ , dia menawari apartemennya sebagai tempat bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

Kami menghabiskan liburan dengan banyak hal. Bermain _game_ , _hang out_ ke banyak tempat, jelajah kuliner sekaligus _movie-marathon-day_ , atau bermalas-malasan seharian. Naruto bilang semua ini agar aku lebih tenang dan mau bercerita ada apa denganku dan Sakura. Atau barangkali menemukan pemecah masalahku sendiri.

Hari terakhir libur telah tiba, aku dan Naruto lari pagi. Aku melihat Sakura sedang beristirahat di Markas Persembunyian 3. Tentu saja aku langsung menarik Naruto untuk memutar haluan, menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari sana.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memberitahuku masalah kalian, Sas?" ujar Naruto bertanya setelah aku menariknya sejauh dua blok.

"Hn. Ini sedikit… _memalukan_."

Tawa Naruto saat itu terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telingaku.

"Oh, Sasuke…! Coba kalau kau lihat wajahmu di cermin! Kau seperti anak anjing yang dibuang! Hahaha!"

Omong-omong soal anak anjing yang di buang, di ujung jalan ada kardus dengan anak anjing di dalamnya. Malang sekali. Matanya beriris hijau, terlihat begitu jernih, kontras dengan bulu putihnya yang kotor oleh debu dan tanah.

 _Sedikit mengingatkanku pada Sakura_.

Takdir punya cara aneh untuk menciptakan kebetulan.

Aku mengangkat anak anjing itu, menimang-nimang apa yang akan kulakukan. Apakah membawanya ke tempat penangkaran hewan atau ke rumah. Yang pasti, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anak anjing malang ini terdampar di jalanan. Dia akan mati kelaparan.

"Matanya mirip Sakura!" Naruto berucap heboh. "Jangan-jangan anjing ini adalah Sakura yang disihir?"

 _Ha. Ha. Ha. Lucu sekali_.

"Aku akan membawanya ke dokter dulu. Kau mau ikut?" ajakku.

"Dokter hewan?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat.

"Dokter jiwa."

"Lho, kok?"

"Memeriksa kejiwaanmu dulu," Naruto membalas sarkasmeku dengan tawa lepas. Aku mendengus kecil, kembali melanjutkan langkahku. "Ayo!"

.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, Itachi datang menjemput. Kakakku itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan gundukan berbulu putih yang kugendong. Fokusnya bukan pada hal itu, tapi..

"Kakak masih penasaran apa yang terjadi di hari liburan pertamamu, Sasuke."

…Sakura.

"Jujur, aku juga sama penasarannya, Kak!" Naruto menimpali. "Tadi pagi saat melihatnya, Sasuke langsung menyeretku untuk kabur."

Aku selalu menganggap Naruto dan Itachi itu menyebalkan, terutama saat sedang menyeringai usil. Sekarang, aku harus melihat keduanya bersebelahan dengan seringai serupa?

 _Seseorang tolong datang dan bunuh aku!_

"Jadi, Sasuke… Apa kau mau bercerita, atau haruskah kami mencari tahu sendiri lewat Sakura?"

Bagiku, pilihan yang mereka tawarkan terdengar seperti _pilih mati atau mati?_. Hmm… Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk bercerita? Siapa tahu mereka punya solusi agar aku tidak _kurang ajar_ seperti ini.

"Sakura mencium keningku. Lalu—"

"—Kau _baper_?"

Aku mengernyit heran pada Itachi. _Apa-apaan wajah penuh harap itu?_

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku sudah biasa. Masalahnya…" Jeda sejenak. Tolong catat dalam sejarah, Uchiha Sasuke yang paling jago berdebat sedang dalam masa krisis merangkai kata. "…Aku membayangkan kami berciuman."

…Cukup sulit menahan agar wajahku tetap datar-tak-peduli seperti biasanya. Aku bahkan tak yakin aku memang berhasil menahannya, atau ini hanya cara _inner_ ku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Huh?"

Saat Itachi melongo, Naruto mulai tertawa. "Apa salahnya dengan itu? Aku cukup sering membayangkan _itu_ sampai harus mengganti seprai! Itu normal, Sasuke!"

 _Mengganti…seprai? What the…!? Normal apanya?!_

Aku beringsut menjauhi Rubah Pirang itu. Sepertinya aku harus memperingatkan Ino besok. Gadis itu salah satu yang paling sering Naruto tatap cukup lama di kelas .

"Apa itu alasanmu menjauhi istrimu?"

"Y-ya… Bisa dibilang… Aku merasa brengsek telah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan sahabatku, jadi…" _Yatuhantolongjanganbuatwajahkumerona_. "…Aku merasa tidak pantas bertemu dengannya sebelum pikiran kotor ini menghilang."

Aku mendengus kesal saat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak di lantai. Melirik pada Itachi, aku mendapat tatapan datar. "Dasar bocah!" oloknya.

"Hei!" protesku setengah kesal. Aku tidak berani bertemu Sakura karena telah berpikir kotor tentangnya. Apa yang salah dengan pemikiran itu?!

 _Dan lagi…_

"Sakura bukan istriku, _RUBAH SIALAN_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Four"**

Masuk sekolah, aku mendadak jadi buronan. Banyak sekali siswa yang datang ke kelas untuk mencariku. Mulai dari anggota basket putri, beberapa anak perempuan dan laki-laki kelas lain, juga Pengurus OSIS. Saat teman sekelasku bertanya mengapa mereka mencariku, inginnya kujawab _begini nasib jadi orang keren_. Tapi, mengingat mereka datang dengan aura pembunuh berdarah dingin, tambahan beberapa siap menodongkan pisau dapur, aku langsung pasang jurus seribu langkah.

 _Ketampananku dalam bahaya!_

Belakangan, hari-hariku di sekolah sudah seperti adegan drama action saja. Tiap bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung menyeret Naruto untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Kalau tidak begitu, kami tidak akan bisa meredakan orkes simfoni di perut. Sedangkan tiap bel pulang berbunyi, aku harus mengendap-endap dan keluar dengan cara memanjat tembok belakang sekolah. Mengapa? Alasannya sederhana. Selalu ada barisan siswa bertampang sangar bercampur antara sekolah ini dan sekolah tetangga—yang dengar-dengar sengaja menungguku di gerbang.

Kehidupan sekolah itu keras. Percaya padaku.

Gara-gara hal ini, Naruto ikut terkena getahnya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia sekarang menjadi teman sebangkuku lagi. Otomatis, jika aku tidak ada, dia orang pertama yang akan ditanyai. Bagaimana Naruto bisa pulang selamat melewati gerbang masih menjadi misteri untukku.

Itachi menjadi orang pertama di keluarga yang tahu jadwal keseharian baruku—panjat tembok belakang. Awalnya dia khawatir, katanya takut aku terbawa pergaulan yang salah sehingga melakukan kenakalan remaja seperti bolos sekolah. Tapi karena aku tetap berangkat dan pulang pada waktunya, pasti ada alasan lain. Itachi sempat menyingsingkan lengan bajunya saat kuberitahu aku pulang panjat tembok belakang untuk menyelamatkan diri dari barisan siswa bertampang sangar di gerbang. Sepintas kupikir Itachi adalah kakak yang baik. Tapi, saat kuberitahu alasan mengapa aku jadi buronan sekolah, dia malah menyumpahiku untuk dihajar ramai-ramai.

Sebenarnya, apa salahku? Mereka menjadikanku buronan hanya karena aku menghindari Sakura dan tidak membalas pesan atau telepon darinya? Hei! Aku mencoba untuk jadi anak baik di sini! Bayangan-bayangan kotor itu belum mau menghilang dari kepalaku! Aku berbahaya untuk Sakura, kan? Bukankah lebih baik jika aku tetap menjauhinya?

.

.

.

Aku menatap papan tulis—memastikan tidak ada kesalahan dari jawabanku. Yakin, kukembalikan spidol pada Guru Iruka. Pria itu mengangguk mantap dan mempersilakanku untuk duduk. Begitu kembali duduk di bangku, aku disambut oleh erangan frustasi dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti semua angka dan rumus semerawut itu? Sas, otakmu _encer_ amat, sih?" Naruto menggerutu pelan.

"Kau saja yang payah."

Aku menyeringai.

"Hoi!"

Mengabaikan Naruto, aku mulai menggeluti buku kumpulan soal Fisika yang ada di hadapanku. Naruto yang masih kesal pun memilih untuk memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada Guru Iruka yang sedang menjelaskan hasil jawabanku. Penjelasan Guru Iruka terhenti ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Permisi… Apa ada Sasuke- _senpai_ di sini, _sensei_?"

Seragam kinclong, panggilan _senpai_. Hmm… Anak kelas satu?

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

Aku berdiri, menghampiri dua _kouhai_ yang spontan merona malu. Maklumi saja, mereka sedang berhadapan dengan lelaki paling tampan.

" _S-senpai_ dipanggil Rin- _sensei_ ke ruang konseling."

Selama beberapa saat, kelas menjadi hening. Jantungku berdebar. Mungkinkah ulahku memanjat tembok belakang sekolah sudah terbongkar?

"K-kami permisi, _senpaitachi_!"

Dua _kouhai_ menghilang dari koridor, kelas mendadak suram.

"Bagus sekali. Karena KM, kelas kita sebentar lagi akan terkenal menjadi kelas kriminal!"

Aku mendengus dongkol. Siapa yang berani bicara seperti itu? Enak saja! Dia pikir aku habis melakukan tindak kriminal sampai dipanggil ke ruangan konseling segala?

"Sebaiknya kau ke sana sekarang, Sasuke!" titah Guru Iruka sambil tertawa geli.

Aku memutar bola mata, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari teman sekelas seolah panggilan ini akan merusak citra baik kelas kami.

"Permisi, Iruka- _sensei_."

Aku yakin, Naruto sedang berusaha menahan tawa di belakang sana.

.

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengumpat sebelum masuk ke tempat terkutuk di sekolah ini. Apa? Jangan salahkan aku! Siapa suruh pemanggilan dilakukan saat jam pelajaran kesukaanku sedang berlangsung? _Lagi_?

Di dalam, Rin- _sensei_ sudah menungguku. Beliau duduk bersidekap, matanya mengikuti pergerakanku. Senyum miring di wajahnya menampakkan jelas bahwa ada suatu hal salah yang telah kulakukan. Di mataku, Rin- _sensei_ sudah menumbuhkan dua tanduk iblis imajiner.

"Aku punya alasan untuk melakukannya," aku langsung memulai tanpa basa-basi. "Kau harus percaya padaku."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Aku mendengarkan," ujarnya.

Aku duduk di hadapannya, langsung menjelaskan bahwa belakangan ini aku diburon oleh banyak orang. Untuk keselamatan, aku terpaksa pulang memanjat tembok belakang sekolah. Senyum Rin- _sensei_ melebar setelah aku selesai menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan kau dipanggil,"

Eh? Bukan itu?

"Kata Obito kau menjauhi Sakura. Aku memanggilmu untuk berbaikan dengan Sakura. Belakangan anak perempuan itu bingung mencari kesalahannya sampai kau menjauh begitu. Sebentar lagi Sakura ke sini."

…Sakura akan ke sini juga? Sial.

"Tunggu dulu…," Aku menatap guru konseling itu curiga. "Kau kenal Paman Obito?"

Rin- _sensei_ mengangguk mantap. "Dia kekasihku,"

Oh, keka… _WHAT?!_

"Dan soal yang tadi… Kurasa orang tuamu akan tertarik untuk mendengar bahwa putra mereka yang merupakan murid teladan ini hobi memanjat tembok belakang setiap pulang sekolah."

 _Mampus!_

.

.

.

Pertemuanku dengan Sakura di ruang konseling bisa dibilang berjalan dengan lancar. Sakura tidak memaksa agar aku memberi tahu mengapa aku menjauhinya. Yang penting aku berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, katanya. Tapi, sebagai bayaran telah membuat Sakura khawatir dan kebingungan, dia memintaku menemaninya ke KGC (Konoha Game Center).

Dengan mata hijau menggemaskan yang berkaca-kaca, bagaimana bisa aku berkata 'tidak' padanya?

Alhasil, dengan kaki tertutup celana jeans hitam tambah atasan kaos putih berlengan panjang yang berpadu dengan rompi _dark blue_ ber _hoodie_ , aku menunggu di depan KGC. Mato—anak anjing yang kutemukan tempo hari—diam di balik rompi, kepalanya menyembul keluar. Beberapa kali kudapati pengunjung KGC baik yang pulang maupun baru datang terkikik ke arahku.

"Sasuke!"

Lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Sakura datang juga.

"Seperti biasa, baju kita kompakan! Padahal tidak janjian, haha!" komentarnya sesaat setelah memandangku dari atas sampai bawah.

Inilah salah satu faktor mengapa dulu teman-teman SD sempat mengira aku dan Sakura adalah anak kembar tak serupa. Selera kami dalam berpakaian sama. Hari ini saja, perbedaannya hanya dalam model celana. Sakura memakai celana balon.

"Boleh kugendong Mato- _chan_?"

"Hn."

Mata hijau Sakura tampak semakin berkilauan setelah Mato berpindah ke pangkuannya. Perhatianku teralihkan sesaat begitu ada pasangan suami-istri muda yang sedang bercanda dengan bayi mereka. Melihat Sakura tertawa ketika menggelitik Mato membuatku tersadar, posisi kami sebelas berbanding dua belas dengan pasangan itu.

… _Apa yang baru saja kubayangkan?_

"Sasuke? Wajahmu memerah! Hari sudah semakin panas. Sebaiknya kita masuk!"

Aku membiarkan Sakura menyeretku ke dalam gedung KGC. Berharap dinginnya AC dapat mendinginkan wajahku. Ini pasti gara-gara terik mentari. Ya. Pasti itu alasan wajahku memanas.

 _Lupakan kau pernah memikirkan itu, Sasuke! Lupakan!_

Begitu masuk dan langsung naik ke lantai dua, kami mengisi ulang token _gamecard_. Sekaligus menitipkan Mato di tempat yang disediakan. Barulah setelah itu mulai menjelajah mesin permainan yang ada. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak terlalu menyukai tempat ini. Pengunjungnya tidak pernah sepi, apa lagi di _weekend_ seperti ini. Musik berbeda saling berbenturan, menciptakan suara bising yang tidak enak didengar. Terlalu lama di tempat seperti ini bisa membuat kepalaku pening.

"Sasuke, ayo coba yang itu!"

Tapi, raut semangat dari Sakura meniadakan segala ketidaksukaanku pada tempat ini. Dari dulu aku selalu senang kalau sahabatku juga senang.

"Hn."

Permainan pertama yang kami coba adalah _Strike and Ambush_. Sebuah mesin permainan tembak dengan _storyline_ sebuah kelompok agen rahasia yang menyerang markas musuh. Mesinnya terdiri dari layar lebar dan dua perangkat senapan palsu yang cukup berat. Agak ngeri sih dengan animasi berdarah ketika kita berhasil menembak badan musuh. Tapi, ya sudahlah…

Setelah itu, Sakura memilih arena _Hip-Hop Dance Revolution._ Cara mainnya : kau memilih musik yang telah disediakan, lalu menari seiring dengan lantai pijak yang ditunjukkan oleh layar. Aku tidak bisa memainkannya, jadi kubiarkan Sakura menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Aku menjauh sejenak, sambil melihat-lihat—siapa tahu ada yang ingin kumainkan. Balap motor, balap mobil, mini hoki, _Slam-a-ball_ , dan masih banyak lagi. Ruangan yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu kedip dan warna-warni ini membuat mataku sejenak _berkunang-kunang_. Lalu netra kelamku tertuju pada mesin pengambil boneka. Tepatnya satu boneka kelinci lucu yang ada di puncak tumpukan boneka kecil dalam mesin itu. Cukup sekali percobaan boneka berhasil kudapatkan.

Buru-buru aku kembali ke arena _Hip-Hop Dance Revolution_ , menghampiri Sakura yang hampir menamatkan musik ke-3. Aku tidak heran saat label A+ muncul di layar sebagai hasil permainan Sakura. Anak itu menyeka keringatnya, lalu berbalik menghampiriku.

Matanya membulat lebar ketika kuayunkan boneka kecil itu di depan wajahnya.

"Lihat apa yang kudapat untukmu," kataku.

"Aa…! Sasukeee…!" Sakura memekik antusias, lalu memelukku. "Terima kasih!"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, mengusap kepala Sakura sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan maut gadis itu. Setelah itu, aku dihadapkan senyum yang menyilaukan.

 _Lagi-lagi…_

"Karaoke-an yuk!"

Sebelum aku sempat protes, Sakura sudah menyeretku ke mesin karaoke. Pintu ditutup, _tamat_ sudah. Aku tidak akan bisa keluar sebelum menyanyi. Begitulah sistem karaoke di sini.

Duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, Sakura langsung membuka lembaran buku kode lagu. Dia tampak mengingat-ingat satu kode, lalu menekan kode itu pada mesin karaoke. _Mic_ di tangan masing-masing satu, aku menatap Sakura malas.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu pilihanku, sebaliknya aku menyanyikan pilihanmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura. Anak itu langsung menghadap layar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

 **John Legend-All of Me**

Oh…tidak. Kenapa harus lagu ini?

Musik mulai berputar, Sakura menyikutku untuk bersiap. Ragu-ragu kuangkat _mic_ —kudekatkan dengan mulut.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth._

 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out._

 _You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down._

 _What's going on with that beautiful mind._

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride._

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me._

 _But I'll be allright…,"_

Aku melirik Sakura, dia menyender pada bahuku. Mata hijau cantik dan indahnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Sesekali ia bergumam—mengikuti irama musik yang berputar. Menikmatinya.

… _Apa aku baru saja berpikir mata Sakura cantik_?

" _My head is under water but I'm breathing fine._

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…_

' _Cause all of me, loves all of you._

 _Love your curse and all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfection._

 _Give your all to me, I give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when I lose I'm winning._ "

…Kenapa?

"' _Cause I give you all…of me._

 _And you give me all…of you,_ "

…Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?

 _Apa artinya semua ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1 Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kelas 2. Mereka tidak sekelas lagi.**

 **.2 Sasuke memang narsis dan sok kegantengan. Tapi sebenarnya dia polos soal sangkut-paut tentang pubertas.**

 **.3 Bukan Cuma perempuan yang suka curhat. Laki-laki juga sama. Tapi, kalau cewek curhat langsung cerita dan seringnya mendetail, laki-laki kalau curhat to the point butuhnya apa. Kalau pengen refreshing ya dia bakal bilang lagi pengen refreshing. Gak akan cerita gimana betenya dia semingguan nggak ada kerjaan. Kecuali kalau masalahnya besar. *Rata-rata sih gitu…**

 **.4 Naruto tinggal di apartemen sendirian.**

 **.5 Sakura kenal banyak orang dari berbagai kalangan. Siapapun dia temani.**

 **.6 Asal nama Mato? Tentu saja dari buah kesukaan Sasuke \\['-']/**

 **[Re-review area]**

 **Myosotis sylvatica**

Iya, dia lucu kayak yang buat #lalungaca

Hahaha… Masalah kenapa Sasuke begitu sudah dijelaskan di atas yak :v

Salam Petok, Chic White

 **Williewillydoo**

Males ah. Biar dia sadar sendiri aja wkwkwk

Aw CHIC DIBILANG CANTIK! *salahfokus*

 **Primara**

Bemper mungkin, khu~

Itu dia yang ngeselin dari guru bp huhuhu…

Request ditampung, dikabulkan enggaknya lihat entar saja huahahaha

 **Catleaf**

Thanks juga sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejak haha…

Yup. Nah, Sasukenya mulai beneran baper :v

 **Uchiha Junkie**

Gimana Sakuranya mau peka, Sasuke sendiri belum sadar kalau dia punya perasaan *ROTFL*

 **Nuniisurya 26**

Ada sesuatu fufu~

Iya udah biasa, jadi Sakura cuek-cuek aja wkwk… Kasian amat dia dapet peran ngerecokin mulu :v Makanya…gitu deh haha!

 **Wowwoh . geegee**

Haha… Sejak saya berkehendak? :v Yak. Pasti dilanjut selama saya masih bernapas.

 **Ranraihan 03**

Haha anak orang jangan dijambak-jambak, hei :p

ObiSasu? Hmm…Boleh juga :v

NaruHina? Sepertinya tidak akan ada hehe…

Sip, diusahakan~

 **echaNM**

Alah si Sasuke mah masih kalah imut dengan saya #lalungaca

 **Niji Haruno**

Tuh di atas kencan pengganti, ahahay!

 **Diniavivah 23**

Yak, pasti dilanjut~

 **Desypramitha 26**

Mungkin? :v Maaf kalau tidak termasuk cepat~

 **Druella Wood**

Nanti dulu ah. Belum puas saya :v

 **Raizel's wife**

Halo juga~

Syukurlah kalau kau menganggapnya begitu, terima kasih :D

Iya salam kenal juga^^

 **Zarachan**

Yak. Sudah dilanjut~

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Thanks for all kind of supports! I appreciate it (:**

 **Sekian terima gaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	6. FIVE

Aku mengerjapkan mata—tidak siap dengan semua berkas cahaya yang menyerang mataku. Perlahan tapi pasti, siluet kekuningan yang kutangkap berubah menjadi wajah Naruto seutuhnya. Yang aneh, cengiran tidak ada di wajahnya. Raut usil yang selalu membuatku ingin menamparnya menggunakan buku kamus bahasa asing lengkap itu digantikan oleh kerutan khawatir. Senyum tipis mulai terbentuk di wajahnya, saat kurespon panggilannya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Minum dulu!" ujar Naruto, seraya menyerahkan segelas ocha hangat untukku. Cairan itu setidaknya meredakan rasa nyeri tenggorokan dan pening yang kurasakan.

Sudah lebih 'bangun', kuselidiki sekali lagi di mana aku berada. Kasur putih yang nyaman, gorden kotak-kotak, ruangan serba putih berbau menyengat. UKS, tentu saja.

Niat hati ingin sedikit mengurut pelipis, jari tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada di kepalaku. Teksturnya seperti…perban? Ah. Aku ingat. Tadi aku sedang memantau anggota klub basket latihan. Aku duduk di kursi cadangan, tak bergeming, bahkan hingga bola oranye melenceng keluar lapangan dan menghantam kepalaku dengan suksesnya.

Aku KO. Kurasa tadi aku sempat menyeberangi sungai akhirat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sas?" Naruto bertanya khawatir.

Aku menatapnya datar, lalu berujar, "Aku sekarat." Tentu saja, dia langsung tertawa.

Naruto membuka gorden pembatas kasur yang kutempati dengan yang lainnya. Tertangkaplah olehku, tiga orang adik kelas dengan tampang ketakutan. Satu di antara mereka tampak pucat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tak perlu memicing untuk bisa memastikan bahwa bahunya bergetar.

Dibantu oleh Naruto, aku mendudukan diri. "Apa aku mirip dengan ring basket di matamu?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Dua dari tiga menyikut satu yang berdiri di antara mereka. Ah, mana kamera saat dibutuhkan? Wajahnya saat ini seperti seorang narapidana yang hendak dihukum mati.

"MAAF!" koor ketiganya, bersujud di lantai.

Terkutuklah Neji yang bisa-bisanya melimpahkan tanggung jawab klub padaku, sehingga aku terbiasa dengan tampang memelas dan tersiksa dari adik kelas maupun teman seangkatan. Kalau menikmati detik-detik ketakutan mereka bisa disebut sinting, menjadi sinting pun aku rela.

Barangkali hantaman bola basket telah membuat otakku mengalami malfungsi sampai berpikiran seperti ini.

"Sasuke!" tegur Naruto. "Kau akan membiarkan mereka bersujud terus di lantai demi memohon maaf?"

"Hn." Mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan.

"Mana bisa seperti itu! Kalau perlu minta mereka mengepel lantai ruang klub menggunakan kuas lukis!"

…Atau mungkin tidak.

"KAMI MOHON MAAFKAN KAMI!"

Aku menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri dan melupakan segalanya. Tadi itu aku hanya sedang jahil. Tapi, melihat mereka masih tampak ragu-ragu, akhirnya aku tertawa juga.

"Sudah, sekarang kalian pulang saja!"

Pamit—masih dengan nada bergetar ketakutan, tiga juniorku itu akhirnya meninggalkan UKS. Aku memandang keluar jendela—langsung menatap lekat pada bangunan di seberang dan siluet merah muda yang dengan mudah kutangkap. Pukul enam sore—kuterka. Biasanya pukul enam sore Sakura dan rengrengan Pengurus OSIS bubar.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku merindukannya. Sekarang kami tak sekelas. Sepulang sekolah, kegiatan rutinitas Pengurus OSIS seolah mencuri Sakura dariku. Saat Sakura santai, aku yang sibuk mengurusi keperluan klub. Apalagi sebentar lagi kami akan mengikuti kejuaraan Musim Gugur Tahunan antar-SMA. Tak ada waktu untuk berhenti berlatih.

Sesekali Sakura mengirim pesan singkat. Sepatah dua patah kata motivasi. Tapi, aku malas membalasnya. Kusadari aku ingin berbincang langsung, bukan lewat tulisan.

Lalu, siluet berambut merah membuat indera penglihatanku menajam. Di sana, kulihat Sasori membawa kantong plastik—makanan isinya, aku yakin. Setelah itu mereka tak dapat kulihat lagi.

Kedongkolanku bertambah saat Naruto tiba-tiba mendendangkan lagu OST "Frozen"— _Let It Go_. _Maksud Naruto itu apa?_ Kucoba untuk mengabaikannya dan meraih sekaleng isotonik yang ditinggalkan juniorku. Naruto terus menyenandungkan _Let It Go_ sampai lagunya habis. Setelah itu, ia menatapku serius.

"Kudengar Sakura dan Sasori balikan,"

Aku tersedak.

"Jangan kaget begitu, Sas! Sasori- _senpai_ pantas, karena dia terus berusaha mengejar kembali cintanya Sakura- _chan_ , saat yang kau lakukan hanyalah merajuk dan menangkis semua perasaan sakral itu."

Tolong beri tahu aku kalau asam sianida dijual bebas. Aku ingin menyuapi Naruto sebotol penuh—kalau perlu dengan botol-botolnya sekalian. _Apa-apaan tatapan kecewa itu? Dan apa pula maksud perkataannya?! Siapa yang MERAJUK_? Siapa pula yang punya perasaan dengan siapa?

…Okelah, aku mengaku. Belakangan ini rasanya aku tidak semangat. Kalau mencuri dengar soal curhatan anak perempuan mengenai perlakuan kekasih masing-masing, aku mulai membayangkan reaksi Sakura jika kulakukan itu padanya. Setelah berpikir kotor, aku mulai memandangnya _lebih_. Sahabat macam apa aku ini?

Apakah…semua ini memang normal, seperti yang Itachi dan Naruto katakan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Five"**

Aku pernah membaca sebuah literatur. Katanya, remaja kekinian paling suka menyelam ke dalam _timeline_ sebuah situs motivator sambil memutar lagu-lagu _mellow_ ketika galau. Katanya juga, lirik-lirik lagu yang biasanya dinyanyikan dengan nada melenceng—tidak peduli kalau nyawa gendang telinga tetangga dipertaruhkan, berubah jadi dinyanyikan dengan penuh penghayatan—bahkan tak jarang hingga mewek tersedu-sedu.

Awalnya kupikir penulis literatur itu sedang khilaf. Tapi, ketika kurasakan sendiri—meski tidak sampai mewek tersedu-sedu, kutinjau ulang semuanya adalah fakta. Kalau dalam keadaan normal aku harus meminta Itachi memutar ulang lagu yang dimainkan _Music Player_ hingga paham isi maksudnya, kali ini sekali tancap langsung kena hati dengan kecepatan cahaya.

 _I never had anybody treat me quite like you do, I love your honesty…_

 _Oh yeah, we met, we clicked, we shared a vibe that was true…_

 _And it was plain to see, it was plain to see, oh yeah…_

 _I did not want to face the truth…_

 _You said you had a man…_

 _And you said you were so in love with him and nobody else…_

 _What do you do when someone don't love you…_

 _They show you all their feelings like you're a friend,_

 _Like you're a friend…_

 _What do you say when things don't go your way…_

 _And you're frozen in a picture like you're a friend,_

 _Like you're a friend…_

Aku bingung. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begini. Melakukan apa-apa malas, kurang gairah. Yang diinginkan hanya bergumul dalam selimut dan membiarkan diriku ditelan bulat-bulat oleh alunan lagu galau yang tanpa sadar kukoleksi. Bertanya pada Itachi, aku tak tega. Dia sudah ada di semester akhir kuliahnya—mulai menyusun skripsi yang kuyakin dapat membuat keriput dekat hidungnya memanjang. Paman Obito? Gengsi. Harga diri tidak mengizinkan. Bertanya pada Ibu, yang kudapat malah pelukan dan tangis bahagia.

Aku curiga dia itu adalah alien. Bukan bermaksud berlebihan. Tapi, Ibu selalu over-protektif kalau anaknya kenapa-kenapa. Lha ini? Bukannya bantu cari solusi malah menangis bahagia.

Bertanya kembali pada Naruto? _Halah_. Akhirnya anak itu pasti menyudutkanku dan bilang untuk jujur pada Sakura tentang semuanya.

Jujur soal apa? Kalau aku pernah berpikir kotor tentangnya? Kalau aku mulai memandangnya sebagai 'cewek' daripada sahabat? Kami tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh saling suka. Itu yang Sakura katakan selepas pentas drama di sekolah dasar kami dulu. Mana mau kukorbankan persahabatan kami?

Selagi aku sibuk dengan monolog batinku yang tidak berawal dan tidak berujung ini, ponselku menerima sebuah pesan singkat.

 **From : Akasuna Sasori**

 **Bisa kita bertemu di tempat biasa?**

.

.

.

Sore itu aku dan Sasori bertemu di kedai kopi cukup terkenal di tengah kota. Seperti biasa, banyak sekali isu-isu politik yang sedang marak di layar kaca kami bicarakan. Bahkan diam-diam kulirik, pelayan kedai menatap kami dengan aneh. Tidak ada yang kami pesan selain bercangkir-cangkir Latte dan Ocha.

Sejak menerima pesan singkat dari seniorku ini, perasaanku tidak enak. Apalagi dengan pembawaan tenang dari wajahnya yang tak luput dari senyum itu. Mungkin kaum hawa di sekitar kami bisa terpesona padanya. Tapi dalam pandanganku, senyum itu _menyebalkan. Seolah sedang meremehkan._

Perasaanku terbukti, ketika ia mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Kami keluar kedai bersama, lalu Sasori menahanku untuk pulang duluan.

 _Ada kilatan berbahaya di matanya_.

"Sebelum berpisah, ada yang mau kukatakan," Dia menatapku lurus. "Aku tidak mau menang dari orang yang bahkan tidak melawan."

Raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasanya. Sasori menepuk pundakku, kemudian berbalik dan berlalu dengan sepeda motornya.

Untuk dua menit selanjutnya, aku hanya diam tak berkutik di sana.

 _Apa maksud Sasori?_

.

Niatku untuk menghindar dari Naruto gagal total. Kami bertemu di stasiun kereta. Naruto sedang mengantri minuman hangat, lengkap dengan pakaian hangat rapi. Di bahunya tersampir tas yang cukup gemuk.

"Aku mau pulang ke Tokyo dulu," imbuh Naruto saat aku bertanya.

Di situ aku merasa bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Naruto berasal dari Tokyo! Aku benar-benar sahabat yang buruk bagi Sakura maupun Naruto.

"Kau dari mana? Sampai-sampai terlihat butuh tempat persembunyian begitu." Naruto tertawa. Tangannya meninju bahuku main-main.

"Terlihat jelas, ya?" tanyaku spontan.

Aku terheran-heran saat senyum Naruto menipis. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berucap pelan, "Bagi orang asing, wajahmu mirip papan penggilesan. Tapi, jangan remehkan insting seorang sahabat."

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Tapi, aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku ikut."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto menceritakan banyak hal. Pengalaman seru masa kecilnya, kejadian memalukan yang ia alami gara-gara sepupunya, kenakalannya semasa SMP, dan masih banyak lagi. Kurasa dia terlahir sebagai _story teller_ alami. Kudapati ceritanya benar-benar menarik untuk didengarkan. Pantas saja dia sering dikerumuni banyak orang ketika mengoceh. Terkadang aku iri dengan kebebasannya dalam mengekspresikan diri.

Sampai di Tokyo, kami sudah ditunggu oleh sebuah mobil sedan hitam di seberang stasiun. Supirnya berbadan tegap, wajahnya tampak semakin sangar dengan codet di wajahnya. Tatapannya tampak berbahaya. Beradu pandang dengan Naruto, barulah netra hitam itu melembut. Bahkan pria itu tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

"Tuan Muda." Sapanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Ibiki- _san_!" Naruto nyengir lebar, melirikku sekilas. "Ini Uchiha Sasuke."

Tadinya aku ingin mengajak pria itu berjabatan tangan. Tapi, begitu matanya memicing berbahaya padaku, aku hanya dapat meneguk ludah. Tatapan pria itu sarat akan ancaman. _Berani berulah, kubunuh kau!_ —begitu yang kubaca dari aura berbahayanya. Benar atau tidaknya, aku tidak yakin.

Mobil mulai berjalan, barulah aku berani membuka mulutku. Setidaknya aku tak dapat melihat langsung lirikan tajam pria bernama Ibiki itu. Hanya _merasakannya_.

"Tuan Muda?" tanyaku atas panggilan pria bernama Ibiki itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Naruto berdecak takjub.

Okelah, aku memang sahabat yang buruk. Aku tidak tahu-menahu soal sahabatku, pun bertanya padanya. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini kurasa bisa dimaklumi. Sekalipun Naruto membeberkan bahwa dia seorang _tuan muda_ , aku tidak akan percaya. Biaya sewa apartemennya lebih murah dari Sakura. Meski pintar memasak, Naruto lebih sering makan ramen instan. Sikapnya yang suka berbuat ulah tidak mencerminkan dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Maaf, bukan maksudku membeda-bedakan. Tapi, kalau _tuan muda_ yang cukup kau tahu hanyalah Hyuuga Neji, Naruto sama sekali tidak termasuk kriteria _tuan muda_.

Yang aku tidak mengerti, ketidaktahuanku mengundang tawa dari supir _sangar_ yang sejak awal tampak berniat memutilasiku.

 _Memangnya Naruto siapa? Sebegitu konyolnya jika aku tidak tahu, heh?_

Tak jauh dari stasiun, mobil sedan yang kami duduki berbelok masuk ke areal khusus yang tidak sembarang orang bisa memasukinya. Hamparan rumput hijau menyambut sebelum mulai memasuki taman yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon menyejukkan. Areal ini juga dikelilingi oleh aliran sungai.

Kalau Naruto tidak menyikut dan menertawaiku, mungkin aku tidak sadar tengah _melongo_.

Mendadak, aku merasa bodoh. Pantas saja pertama kali Naruto memperkenalkan diri, aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Teguran rutin yang kudapat dari Sakura dan Ino untuk menjaga sikap. Tatapan segan dari hampir semua lapisan siswa, maupun orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Aku dibawa ke Imperial Palace, oleh sahabat yang aku tidak sadari ternyata ialah Putera Mahkota.

"Ayahku seorang Perwira, Ibuku aktivis LSM, tapi aku bukan warga Negara yang baik? _Tuhan…_ " aku meratapi kebodohanku. Bukan bodoh lagi. Aku tolol.

Aku tidak berani melirik ke samping. Bahkan kalau boleh aku ingin pulang sekarang juga dan mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Aku merasa malu. Pantaskah aku duduk di samping Naruto— _bahkan aku tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa_ —seperti ini?

Lalu kekehan Naruto menarik perhatianku. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau adalah warga Negara yang buruk. Kau sahabat yang baik, tidak berteman denganku karena suatu keharusan atau takut akan statusku, Sasuke. Itu sudah cukup." Katanya.

Aku mendadak canggung. "Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu?"

Naruto mengerling, senyum di wajahnya terlihat… _letih_? Kudengar, kehidupan sosialita itu penuh dengan pencitraan. Pastilah Naruto jengah dengan semua itu, kan?

"Bisakah kau tidak menganggapku berbeda?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Saat aku mengangguk, cengiran kembali di wajahnya.

.

Awalnya agak sulit menghilangkan kecanggungan dan kegugupan. Apalagi selama di Imperial Palace, Kaisar bergabung denganku dan Naruto. Tapi, lama-lama aku bisa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mereka adalah pemimpin yang harus dihormati, lalu hanya memandang mereka sebagai pasangan ayah-anak biasa.

Kurasa…aku bisa memakai metode yang sama untuk menyelamatkan persahabatanku dengan Sakura. Semoga saja…aku bisa tetap menekan _ambisi dan kebencian_ asing yang kurasakan saat perpisahanku dengan Sasori dari pertemuan kami.

Aku yakin, rasa 'suka'ku pada Sakura masih dasar. Aku harus mempertahankan tanggapan bahwa Sakura itu sahabatku, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

 _Akan kubuktikan bahwa teori Itachi itu salah!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1 Penggalan lirik di atas adalah lagunya Blue-Like A Friend.**

 **.2 Ditegaskan kembali, Possible! PLOT BUNNY! Tidak seperti karya lain yang membuat neuron otak mengkerut demi revisi dan segala tetek-bengeknya, yang satu ini saya bebaskan mengikuti kata hati dan jari. #abaikan**

 **.3 Naruto adalah Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Jepang. Dengan alasan ingin mandiri, ia hijrah ke Konoha dan tinggal di apartemen sederhana. Sengaja memakai nama 'Uzumaki' di samping 'Namikaze' untuk mengelabui para** _ **social-climber**_ **yang hobi mengorbankan** _ **sosialita**_ **sebagai umpan mereka pada ketenaran. #apaansih**

 **[Re-review arena]**

 **Shofie Kim**

Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak :D

 **Crystal Sheen**

Hahaha awas badannya sakit pake jungkir balik segala :v

Terima kasih mau menunggu ahahay!

 **echaNM**

Iya kali, hahaha! Bayangin aja, gak susah kok :v

 **Raizel's wife**

Haha senang telah membuatmu senang (:

Favorite-mu juga? #toss Iya sama-sama haha…

Wokkeee~

 **Williewillydoo**

Hahaha… Tau nih si ayam! #lujugaayam

 **Runa Hikari**

Haha… Mungkin nanti saya bikin side-story. Mungkin, ya. Mungkin. Haha

 **Uchiha Junkie**

Disadarin dia malah ngeyel. Gimana dong? :

 **Naya Aditya**

Semoga makin suka^^

 **Hyuugadevit-Chery**

Iya pasti hahaha… Hubungan mereka complicated tapi cetek. Gara-gara Sasunya gitu *lol*:v

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

Hai juga kakak. Dipersilakan, tidak akan dilarang kok, haha!

Suka? Syukur deh. Oke siap~! SasoSaku muncul chapter depan.

Doumo^^

 **Da Discabil Worm N A**

Jangan panggil ana tante, kamvret. Punya KTP aja saya belum :'v

Karena saya baik, jadinya saya balas review punyamu. Padahal aslinya males *ehh hahahaha

Semoga saja (':

Iya ini sudah dibalas.

Lalat BAWEL! :v

 **Blackchiatto**

Haha… Nggak tahu. Niat nembak aja nggak sepertinya.

Hmm… ojekzone? Boleh juga *lol*

Sip. Terima kasih^^

 **Mustika 447**

Setelah nyanyi, cek pendengaran orang-orang di sekitar Anda. Siapa tahu butuh biaya periksa THT *ehh hahaha

 **Ranraihan 03**

Yaelah baru gitu doang sih gak bisa dibilang mesum. Coba bandingkan dengan isi otak anak laki-laki jaman sekarang, apalagi yang doyan JAV. Bhakss :v

 **Annis 874**

Hai reader, ihh saya suka kalau kau suka, wkwkwk

Iya saya lanjut selama jantung ini masih berdetak. #azeek

 **Zarachan**

Sudah di lanjut~

 **Honey-Sweatpea**

Hai hallo Kak Chacha^^

Hahaha… Yup. He's doing it. So stupid yet gorgeous, isn't he? Oh, don't worry. Sasuke will always have that stupid pure side of his. Hahaha…

Lah kan kasian :v Mereka udah berencana mau married lho! #niatbikinmakinpatahhaticeritanya

Aye-aye!

Afwan!

Chic White.

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Thanks for all kind of supports! I appreciate it (:**

 **Sekian terima gaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**

 _Catatan tambahan : Untuk yang protes mengapa ff ini saya up lebih cepat dari UP maupun TT, jawabannya simpel saja. Bobot ceritanya berbeda. Yang ini ringan, tidak seperti dua ff itu yang butuh banyak pertimbangan. Kalian mau yang terbaik dari saya? Kalau begitu tunggu dengan tenang. Tidak mau menunggu dan tetap menuntut untuk cepat update? Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca cerita buatan saya. Kalau sikap saya yang begini kalian anggap sebuah keangkuhan, saya tidak peduli. Keep calm and love yourself~_


	7. SIX

Tim kami menang telak dengan selisih sepuluh poin. Piala juara umum siap dipajang di ruang tropy sekolah. Medali emas kini menggantung dengan gagahnya di leher masing-masing anggota. Sebagai kapten, aku benar-benar bangga.

Sambil mengelus lembut bulu Mato dan membiarkan keringat menetes perlahan di setiap sudut kulitku, aku memperhatikan bagaimana seluruh anggota tim heboh bercerita. Semua rasa letih akibat jadwal bermain tiga kali dalam sehari terbalaskan dengan status menang yang kami bawa. Beberapa kali pelatih melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar.

Saat semua sedang sibuk tertawa dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan, aku keluar.

Udara dingin menyambutku begitu aku keluar dari bagian gedung tempat diadakannya pertandingan. Sepanjang kakiku melangkah, beberapa pemain dari tim lawan menghampiriku dan memberi selamat. Aku hanya menanggapi ala kadarnya. Di bagian selatan gedung, aku merebahkan diri di bawah pohon sakura kering di depan kolam ikan. Selama beberapa saat, aku memejamkan mata—menikmati keheningan yang ada. Lalu, aku ambil ponsel dari saku jersey.

Banyak sekali pesan yang masuk. Dari teman sekelas, dari junior dan rekan yang tidak hadir, dari guru pembina, dan dari keluargaku. Isinya tentu saja memberi selamat. Tambahan ancaman untuk mentraktir khusus dari teman sekelas. Aku tersenyum sambil mengetik balasan untuk mereka. Laporan pengiriman diterima, aku terdiam. Terus mengarahkan mataku untuk memandang deretan pesan yang masuk.

Tak ada pesan dari Sakura.

Aku menghela napas, mengantongi kembali ponselku. Tak ada gunanya mengeluh. Bersamaan dengan pertandingan, sekolah mengadakan _school trip_ ke Kyoto. Pengurus OSIS punya acara sendiri. Mungkin saja dia tidak membalas karena ponselnya dimatikan.

Baru juga beberapa detik aku kembali memejamkan mata, ponselku kembali bergetar. Mato menggonggong tiba-tiba, anak anjing itu tampak berbahaya. Aku tidak lupa memberinya _snack_ anjing tadi, kan? Kenapa dia terlihat…kesal?

Menarik keluar ponsel dan melirik kontak pengirim pesan, aku tak bisa menahan tawa. Kugelitiki Mato dengan gemas, senang dengan respon yang kudapat darinya. Bagaimana anak anjing ini tahu siapa pengirimnya aku tidak mengerti. Selalu begini. Bahkan sebelum aku membaca pesannya.

 **From : Akasuna Sasori**

 **Selamat atas kemenangan timmu, Kapten.**

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis mata.

 **To : Akasuna Sasori**

 **Thanks. Dari mana senpai tahu?**

Balasan datang tak lama.

 **From : Akasuna Sasori**

 **Berterima kasihlah pada kehebohan teman sekelasmu.**

 _Bfft_. Aku bisa membayangkannya. Kelasku memang terkenal paling kalem dalam belajar. Namun, urusan gosip dan tetek bengeknya, mereka paling tidak bisa _mingkem_.

Lalu, pesan susulan darinya membuatku ingin melempar ponsel ini ke dalam kolam.

 **From : Akasuna Sasori**

 **Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut school trip. Sakura titip salam.**

Aku berterima kasih pada Mato yang menerjang tanganku sampai benda elektronik yang kupegang terjatuh. Anak anjing itu terus menginjak benda itu dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Entah bagaimana, dia terlihat sangar dengan gonggongan imutnya. Ingatkan aku untuk membawa Mato lain kali aku bertemu Sasori. Mungkin saja…dia bisa menggigitnya? Jari, minimal? Haha.

Sejak pertemuan terakhir kami, si Pendek itu jadi lebih sering mengirimiku pesan, terutama jika dia sedang bersama Sakura. Awalnnya aku hanya mengernyit dan heran, untuk apa dia memberi tahuku kegiatan hariannya. Tapi, lama-lama terasa menyebalkan. Aku merasa dia sedang menantangku untuk berkelahi.

 _Tolong lupakan pemikiran konyolku itu._

Membiarkan Mato asyik menghajar ponselku—walau aku ragu dia bisa merusaknya atau tidak, aku kembali memejamkan mata. Menikmati bagaimana angin sepoi menari di sekitarku. Aku ingin istirahat. Pertandingan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Lalu detik-detik penuh ketenangan itu dihancurkan oleh sebuah handuk yang tiba-tiba berada di wajahku. Menyingkirkannya, aku berhadapan dengan Naruto yang melotot tajam. "Tadi ada wartawan dari saluran olahraga yang mewawancarai kita! Kapten macam apa kau? Gara-gara kau, aku yang harus berbicara panjang lebar!" umpatnya kesal, kali ini melempar tas olahragaku. "Kau malah enak-enakan tidur di sini!"

Aku merengut kecil, mendudukkan diri. Kupakai handuk yang Naruto lemparkan untuk menyeka sisa keringat di wajahku. Setelah itu, aku menatap Naruto lagi. Kali ini, cengiran khasnya sudah kembali.

"Yuk, pulang! Ibiki- _san_ sudah menunggu di parkiran!" ajaknya.

"Ibiki- _san_?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya! Konoha terlalu jauh. Kita pulang ke rumahku!"

Konoha…terlalu jauh? Aku baru sadar. Gedung pertandingan ini memang lebih dekat dengan Tokyo daripada Konoha. Tapi… _tunggu dulu_. Naruto akan membawaku ke rumahnya, _lagi_? Kenapa dia terlihat bersemangat sekali?

"Aku sudah minta izin untuk menculikmu. Orang tuaku ada di rumah untuk tiga hari ke depan. Ibuku akan menyukaimu!"

Aku melotot saat Naruto menarikku untuk berlari. Benar seperti perkataannya, Ibiki sudah siap di samping mobil sedan hitam yang sama. Pria itu langsung membuka pintu dengan cekatan. Naruto mendorongku masuk. Dia menyusul saat Mato dan ponselku sudah ada di tangannya.

"Ibiki- _san_ , berangkat!" titahnya.

" _Guk!_ " Mato menimpal antusias.

Aku hanya menghela napas. Beribu masyarakat pasti ingin bertukar posisi denganku. Bisa mengunjungi Imperial Palace tanpa batasan waktu, diundang langsung oleh Putera Mahkota pula.

Tapi…sejujurnya, semangat berlebihan yang Naruto tunjukkan membuatku agak gugup.

Terakhir kali dia semangat seperti itu, aku berakhir dihukum bersamanya untuk membersihkan toilet sekolah.

 _Sekarang, apa yang Naruto rencanakan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Six** **"**

"Sasu- _chan_? Wah, kau sudah besar!"

Sambutan pertama yang kudapat setelah menjejakan kaki di halaman istana adalah pelukan erat dari Permaisuri. Kalau wanita itu tidak beralih memeluk Naruto—putranya, aku yakin sudah terbang ke surga saat ini. Pelukannya benar-benar _dahsyat_.

"Anda…mengenalku?" tanyaku kaku. Kalau misalkan Permaisuri mengetahui identitasku dari Naruto, rasanya tidak mungkin beliau memanggilku…seperti itu.

"Aku sahabat Miko- _chan_! Bagaimana kabarnya? Hah… Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu! Apalagi setelah suamiku resmi menjadi Kaisar enam belas tahun lalu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bersahabat dengan putraku! Dan— _ah!_ Kau tampan sekali! Terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau bahkan belum membuka mata! _Aww_ ~ Dulu kau lucu sekali! Sekarang juga—" Permaisuri berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Aku berkedip. Oke. Jadi, wanita ini adalah sahabat Miko- _chan_ —Ibuku, sepertinya. Beliau mengetahuiku saat lahir? Hmm… Kurasa sekarang aku tahu Naruto bisa bawel dari mana.

"Ibu… Ibu—hey! Berbincangnya nanti saja, oke? Biarkan kami mandi dulu!" Naruto menyela perkataan panjang Permaisuri yang tidak sempat kutangkap saking cepatnya ia berbicara.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku terlalu senang…" Beliau tertawa dan menepuk pundak kami. "Aku baru sadar kalian bau keringat. Baiklah. Sana cepat mandi!"

Naruto tersenyum sekilas, lalu kembali menarikku.

"Kau tahu Ibumu sahabat Ibuku?" aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Awalnya tidak. Saat kuberi tahu kalau sahabat baruku bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke', Ibu langsung bercerita."

"Oh…"

Naruto membawaku ke sebuah kamar yang pastinya lebih luas dari kamarku di rumah. Kalian bisa menyimpulkan ini kamarnya dengan melihat seprai bermotif mie di sana.

"Kau mandi duluan. Aku siapkan baju ganti. Setelah itu, kau kembali ke ruang jamuan. Ayah sudah menunggu."

Aku mengangguk tanpa banyak protes. Beberapa menit kemudian, lengkap dengan kimono dan hakama pas yang membuatku terlihat seperti seorang samurai dari era Edo, aku diantar oleh seorang pelayan menuju ruang jamuan yang Naruto maksud.

Benar saja, Kaisar sedang berbincang dengan Permaisuri. Keduanya langsung tersenyum ketika menyadari keberadaanku—mereka menungguku.

Oke, aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi, salahkah bila aku merasa bangga?

"Malam," sapaku seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu, Sasu- _chan_!" Permaisuri yang pertama menanggapi sapaanku. "Kau bahkan tidak sungkan memukul anakku dengan buku kamus, kan?"

…Aku tahu Naruto dapat dari mana semua sifat jahil nan menyebalkannya itu. Lihat bagaimana Permaisuri tertawa. Menyebalkan.

"Kushina, jangan menertawakannya! Bukan salah Sasuke jika dia tidak mengenali Naruto sebagai Putera Mahkota, kan?" Kaisar ikut menambahkan. Oh. Dia merasa senang telah mempermalukanku. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Di samping wibawanya dalam memerintah negeri ini, dia tetap seorang pria usil yang senang menjahili anak muda. Satu hari bersamanya dan Naruto di awal musim gugur sudah membuktikannya.

"Kalian boleh salahkan Putera Mahkota yang sikapnya tidak terlihat seperti putera mahkota itu." Aku merengut. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk melawan. Harga diriku ternodai.

Keduanya sempat terdiam dan saling memandang. Lalu, mereka tertawa lagi. Kali ini lebih lepas.

Sepertinya leherku masih aman. _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

"Di mana sopan santunku!" Tawa Kaisar perlahan mengecil, menyisakan senyum hangat di wajahnya. "Kemarilah, duduk bersama kami!"

Aku menghela napas, memenuhi undangannya. Dapat kurasakan tatapan tak suka dari pelayan dan penjaga yang ada di sekitar kami. Ya sudahlah. Aku tidak berharap mereka menyukaiku atau semacamnya. Apalagi setelah sikap kurang ajarku yang tadi. Bahkan aku tidak keberatan kalau salah satu dari penjaga bergerak dari tempatnya dan langsung memberiku hadiah berupa pukulan keras untukku. Aku sangat pantas mendapatkannya. Serius.

Seorang pelayan menyajikan ocha hangat untukku. Aku berharap dia memasukan semacam racun yang bisa membuatku mati seketika. Semakin lama aku berada di sini, semakin banyak hal kurang ajar yang kulakukan.

Dapat isyarat halus, aku segera meneguknya.

"Sekarang kau sudah ada di sini, kami ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu atas anak kami, anak muda."

Aku sukses tersedak. Saat keduanya kembali tertawa, aku menatap mereka kesal.

"Kalian membuatku seolah-olah telah menghamili anak kalian," protesku. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menahan agar intonasi suaraku tetap datar.

Yang aku tidak bayangkan adalah…mata Permaisuri berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf… Hanya saja, Naruto tidak pernah membawa teman sebelumnya. Mendengar dia bercerita semangat tentangmu… Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu—" perkataannya terputus oleh tawa kecil.

Ah. Bagus sekali. Sekarang aku merasa canggung.

"—Agar bisa menjahiliku, begitu?" timpalku bercanda. "Mungkin seharusnya kalian banyak berdoa. Naruto bertemu dengan…anak tak acuh sepertiku. Bahkan saat aku mengaku sahabatnya, aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah Putera Mahkota."

Kaisar berdiri, mengisyaratkan agar aku mengikutinya. Kulakukan. Kami berjalan—aku mengikutinya di belakang, terus masuk ke dalam istana dan melewati pintu belakang—menuju halaman luas dengan paparan rumput hijau.

"Hari pertama masuk sekolah, Naruto tiba-tiba meneleponku," Kaisar memulai. "Kau tahu apa yang dia bicarakan? Seorang siswa dengan rambut aneh yang tetap datar-datar saja saat Naruto memperkenalkan diri,"

 _...Sheesh._ Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku? Bisakah ketidaktahuanku ini tidak diulang-ulang? Ini memalukan.

"Naruto selalu bisa membuat orang menyukainya. Tapi, tak ada yang berani menjadi teman yang benar-benar _teman_ untuknya. Naruto pernah bercerita padamu?"

Aku menggeleng. Dia tak pernah bercerita. Tapi, setelah tahu status sosialnya, aku sudah dapat menebak.

"Hanya ada satu orang di sekolah yang tidak berhasil ia buat untuk _menoleh_. Berbicara pun susahnya minta ampun. Naruto mulai mencari masalah. Berhasil, Naruto direspon. Bahkan aku tidak ingat berapa kali dia memberi tahu aku maupun Kushina bagaimana kau tidak segan untuk memukulnya, menjitaknya, berbalas hinaan dengannya. Seharusnya aku marah mendengar putraku diperlakukan semena-mena," Kaisar tertawa sejenak. "Tapi, Naruto bercerita dengan tawa bahagia. Ya…Kubiarkan saja. Dia memang butuh sesosok teman yang melihat 'Naruto', bukan Putera Mahkota,"

Kaisar berhenti melangkah, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Istriku sempat mengira hubungan kalian lebih dari sahabat."

Aku berjengit, menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Aku berani bersumpah bahwa kami normal!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu! Terkadang imajinasi wanita lebih liar," Kaisar mengibaskan tangannya. Beliau terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Kukira aku harus berterima kasih, dan…"

Aku mematung, saat tangan Kaisar mencengkram pundakku.

"Tetaplah menjadi dirimu. Jangan pernah anggap Naruto berbeda, meski dia telah menjadi Kaisar sekalipun."

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto menyusul, kami bertiga lanjut berjalan. Tujuannya adalah sebuah bangunan yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu—dojo.

Aku mengerti mengapa Naruto meminjamkanku kimono dan hakama daripada baju kasual.

Pertama, Kaisar memimpin untuk melakukan pemanasan. Beberapa menit kemudian, beliau memberikan shinai pada kami. Naruto menjelaskan dasar-dasar seni bela diri Kendo padaku. Mulai dari pegangan, serangan, juga tangkisan. Setelah itu, kami mempraktekan beberapa gerakan dengan shinai.

Satu jam berlalu, Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kau mau lawan siapa untuk _sparring_?"

Aku menatap linglung pada dua sosok berambut pirang di hadapanku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku belajar bela diri. Apa yang harus dilakukan saat _sparring_ pun aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bertanya begitu, huh?

Yang pasti, aku tidak mungkin memilih Kaisar. Entah yang terluka aku maupun beliau, sama-sama bukan pilihan yang bagus. Aku agak gemetar membayangkan tanganku menjadi penyebab beliau terluka. Tidak sanggup. Sedangkan Naruto…aku cukup sering menghajarnya. Jadi…

"Kau, Naruto."

Kaisar nyengir, "Pilihan yang salah."

"Eh?" Aku tidak paham.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, berdiri di posisi yang tepat. Shinai digenggam erat dengan kedua tangan, kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda sempurna. Sahabatku itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan tenang. Senyumnya tampak…elegan. Dan matanya…

Aku meneguk ludah. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto terlihat berbahaya.

"Kuda-kudamu kurang dalam, Sasuke." Kaisar membimbingku untuk meniru kuda-kuda yang Naruto pasang. Beliau bahkan mau repot-repot membenarkan sudut shinai yang kupegang.

"Terima kasih," kataku. Berusaha mengingat semua tuntunan darinya.

"Sekadar informasi untukmu. Naruto menekuni Kendo dari umur 3 tahun. Aku belajar bersamanya 3 tahun kemudian," bisik Kaisar sebelum menjauh—memberikan ruang untuk _sparring_.

Wow. Informasi yang benar-benar berguna. Terima kasih banyak, Kaisar. Kau telah mengecilkan nyaliku untuk menggerakkan pedang kayu ini.

" _Hajime_!"

Aku dan Naruto maju bersamaan, mengadukan shinai kami. Dengan tangan berusaha keras untuk menahan dorongan shinai Naruto, aku bisa melihat jelas bagaimana seringai khas kembali ke wajahnya.

"Kau ingat, Sasuke? Sasori- _senpai_ pernah jadi Ketua Klub Kendo. Kudengar Sakura mengenalnya lewat bela diri ini."

Keseimbanganku goyah. Naruto menarik shinainya, langsung menyerang bagian kiri sampai aku terjatuh.

Aku mendengus keras, saat Naruto tertawa main-main.

"Aw, tidak bisa fokus?"

Aku melompat bangun, langsung mengayunkan pedangku menyilang ke bawah. Naruto melompat menghindar, seringai di wajahnya kian melebar.

"Sepertinya aku membuatmu marah, eh?"

Aku maju dua langkah, kali ini mengayunkan pedang menyilang ke atas. Naruto menahannya. _Power_ ku tidak sebesar itu.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Begitukah?"

Dua shinai ditarik kembali, Naruto duluan menyerang kepala. Aku menunduk, langsung mengayunkan pedang untuk menyerang kaki Naruto. Naruto lompat, menapak di shinai yang kugenggam.

"Aku membuka ponselmu."

Aku menarik shinai yang kupegang sekuat tenaga. Naruto terjatuh. Aku kembali mengayunkan shinaiku untuk menyerang, lagi-lagi Naruto bisa menahan dengan shinainya sendiri.

"Kurasa Sasori- _senpai_ bukan hanya ingin merebut istrimu, Sasuke."

"Siapa peduli?"

Naruto berhasil membuatku terdorong mundur. Lima detik dia berdiri, aku kembali menerjangnya. Kami bertukar serangan dan elakkan. Naruto tampaknya bisa membaca gerakanku yang masih pemula. Dia selalu punya akal untuk mengembalikan serangan. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengandalkan insting.

"Di dalam dirimu aku yakin kau peduli. Kau sangat ingin menghajarnya di Kyoto kan?"

Dua shinai bertabrakkan, aku melongo saat sadar shinai yang Naruto pegang patah.

…Sekuat itukah ayunanku yang tadi?

"Wow. Aku kalah!" Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Pertarungan yang bagus!" Kaisar melempar handuk kecil padaku dan Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menasehati kalian untuk lebih serius saat berlatih, tapi…"

Naruto melempar gagang shinainya yang patah, langsung berhambur merangkulku. Ada sesuatu yang tidak kusuka dari cengiran lebarnya itu.

"…Aku penasaran. Siapa 'Sasori- _senpai_ ' yang kau sebut-sebut, Naruto? Sepertinya punya andil besar untuk membakar semangat dalam diri Sasuke."

Membakar semangat apanya? Emosi, iya!

"Dia itu…"

"Dia itu?"

Oh, _don't you dare, Naruto!_

"Dia adalah Brutus yang selalu berusaha merebut Olive."

… _Ha?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1 Bersamaan dengan Pertandingan, KHS mengadakan School Trip ke Kyoto.**

 **.2 Shinai adalah pedang dari kayu yang dipakai untuk latihan Kendo maupun bela diri pedang lainnya.**

 **.3 Brutus dan Olive yang Naruto sebutkan merujuk pada Animasi Popeye The Sailorman. Huhu :') Rindu jadinya.**

 **[Re-review arena]**

 **Ranraihan 03**

Yak. Dia seorang Putera Mahkota. #kenapaluyangbanggayam.

Hahaha… Entah apakah Yang Mulia berhasil mendorong Sasuka agar jadi ksatria gagah berani, atau bertahan menjadi ayam galau seperti itu. Haha.

 **Druella Wood**

Sudah diperingatkan di chap2 awal kalau wordnya tidak akan memuaskan, ne?

 **Shofie Kim**

Haha. Kalau begitu kita sama! Cubit bareng, yuk? :v

 **Mustika 447**

Nggak tahu juga. Saya kan gak pernah denger langsung. Hanya menebak. Biasanya, tebakan saya akurat*ehh piss

Siapapun pasti cengo. Dia gak pantes jadi Putera Mahkota sih. #langsunghukumpancung

 **Zarachan**

Siip! Sankyuu~

 **Hyuugadevit-Chery**

Hahaha… Terima kasih~ #malahsenengdijembel

 **Williewillydoo**

Yaa gak tiba-tiba dong :v Cuma baru ketahuan aja. Hoho.

Kenapa? Hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tahu. Wakakak

 **Uchiha Junkie**

Entah di atas itu masuknya cemburu atau apa. Tapi…Saya harap kau menyukainya~

 **echaNM**

Iya dong. Haha

 **Dwi 777**

Bisa lah~ Sasuke juga manusia. Punya rasa punya hati. Jangan kau samakan dengan, author Chic White *nyanyi

 **Namekim devi**

Terima kasih~ Maaf kalau lama huhu

 **Primara**

Yak. Dia aman karena dia seorang Putera Mahkota. Wkwkwk.

Request boleh. Tapi dipenuhi tidaknya biar cerita yang menjawab. Hahaha~

Sedikit terbuka di sini yak~

 **Donat bunder**

Thanks~

Enak lho~ Buat tidur apalagi haha. Coba download aja (:

Memang tidak akan terlalu pendek dan terlalu panjang. Lihat saja nanti hahaha. Tidak apa~

Mungkin chapter-chapter depan akan menilik dari sisi Sakura. Mungkin, ya. Mungkin. Khukhukhu.

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Thanks for all kind of supports! I appreciate it (:**

 **Sekian terima gaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	8. SEVEN

Kalau pagi hari kau membaca isi artikel Koran harian milik ayahmu, JANGAN PERCAYA ISINYA!

Kalau pagi hari kau menonton channel berita, JANGAN PERCAYA TAYANGANNYA!

Apapun itu, JANGAN PERNAH PERCAYA PADA MEDIA MASSA!

 _Hah?_ Media yang tidak bisa dipercaya hanya acara gossip selebriti? KALIAN SALAH! SEMUA BERITA DI NEGERI INI ISINYA PENIPUAN! AKAL-AKALAN SEMATA!

"Ternyata, di balik sikap dingin itu, hatimu benar-benar lembut ya, Nak Sasuke."

"Ah! Ayah belum tahu sih! Hati sahabatku ini selembut sutra serapuh kaca! Dia bahkan rela jadi _maso_ demi orang yang dicintainya!"

"Oh… Uchiha Sasuke yang malang…"

Kalau media bilang Kaisar adalah sosok yang benar-benar baik hati, penuh empati, pemberi janji pasti, JANGAN PERCAYA SEPENUHNYA! Lihat bagaimana lebarnya cengiran yang ia pasang bersama putranya. Jangan lupakan intonasi nada dibuat-buat itu. Oh, aku sangat ingin mencekik mereka kalau bisa. Mereka membuat seolah-olah aku adalah _jones_ alias _jomblo ngenes_ yang terperangkap pada status _secret admirer_ dan berada dalam territorial _friendzone_ sekaligus.

 _Aku tidak sengenes itu, hey! Harga diriku ternodai! Aku bukan jomblo! Hanya belum terpikirkan untuk punya kekasih atau apapun itu!_

…Ya kan?

"Untuk itu, Ayah… Izinkan aku membawa Popeye kita yang malam ini ke Kyoto agar bisa menyelamatkan Olive tercinta!"

"Tentu saja kuizinkan, putraku! Pastikan Kisah Cinta rakyat kita yang satu ini berakhir bahagia! Jadikan ia ksatria berkuda putih di Kyoto!"

Akhirnya, dengan seenak jidat, Naruto menyeretku ke dalam _shinkansen_. Tiga jam perjalanan ke Kyoto kuhabiskan dengan merajuk, mengabaikan segala kicauan yang Naruto keluarkan. Bahkan aku sengaja mengabaikan Mato yang jadi memihak _Tuan Muda Kampret_ itu daripada majikannya sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin melepaskan diri dan kabur. Tapi, nyaliku menciut karena Morino Ibiki tidak berhenti mengekori Naruto bak anjing penjaga.

 _Hidup itu perih dan tidak adil. Kalian harus percaya padaku._

.

Sesampainya di stasiun Kyoto, kami naik taksi dan langsung menuju sebuah penginapan dekat kawasan Uji. Kudengar Naruto menjelaskan, sekolah kami malam ini akan menghabiskan acara puncak di Furitsu Uji Park. Sebuah taman indah yang sangat luas, dibatasi sungai dangkal dengan Pohon Sakura di sepanjang sisinya. Karena keadaan masih pagi buta, lingkungan sekitar masih sepi sekali. Naruto dan aku langsung diantar pemilik penginapan ke kamar kami.

Tadinya Naruto menawarkan untuk tinggal di Katsura Imperial Villa atau Kyoto Gosho. Tapi, aku menolak.

"Jam 8 pagi aku mau ke kuil Kinkaku-ji," Kata Naruto. Setelah itu, dia menerjang kasur empuk dan langsung _ngorok_ di tempat.

Aku punya kebiasaan buruk. Jika belum tidur sampai lewat tengah malam, maka aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Karena itu, kubiarkan Mato meringkuk di sebelah Naruto. Sedangkan aku mengambil buku sketsa kecil yang selalu kubawa, lalu mulai menggambar di balkon.

Aku tidak tahu masih ingin menetap dan mengikuti rencana konyol Naruto, atau kabur sekarang juga sebelum Morino Ibiki gentayangan di sekitar kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Seven** **"**

Di zaman di mana Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi didewakan seperti ini, rasanya tidak aneh jika orang-orang lebih mengedepankan logika daripada hal-hal tak berwujud. Orang-orang lebih mengedepankan usaha konkret dan bekerja, bekerja, bekerja. Bisa dibilang, keluargaku adalah salah satu contohnya. Kami bukan kalangan agamis yang rutin mengunjungi kuil untuk berdoa. Tapi, kami tetap percaya sih. Apalagi kalau sedang punya kesulitan, pasti tidak lupa untuk berdoa, hahaha.

Sekali lagi, suratan takdir dari Tuhan adalah hal yang paling misterius di dunia ini. Entah ini karmaku atau memang jalannya ke sana. Saat aku mengekor Naruto ke kuil Kinkaku-ji dan memanjatkan doa agar aku tidak bertemu Sasori— _karena, shit. Tanganku sudah gatal ingin meninju sesuatu._ Kami berpapasan dengan rengrengan Pengurus OSIS KHS.

"Aaa! Sasuke! Kukira aku tak akan bertemu denganmu di Kyoto!"

Tentu saja, seperti biasa. Sakura langsung menerjangku dengan pelukan mautnya. Biasanya aku mengelak. Tapi, melihat kilatan di mata madu Sasori, tanganku gatal untuk membalas pelukan Sakura.

 _Ibu, maafkan anakmu yang ganteng ini karena telah menjadi penjahat wanita hanya karena sesosok senpai boncel yang menyebalkan._

"Oh, kau tak tahu sih, Sakura! Sasuke sangat ingin ke sini dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu!" Naruto berujar seenaknya. Kuberi dia tatapan tajam legendaries milik Uchiha. "Bahkan dia mengeluh begitu ingat kau tidak bawa ponsel!"

Tentu saja, tatapan itu tidak akan mempan untuknya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura melepas pelukan itu, menatapku dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo habiskan waktu bersama!"

Sakura menggenggam tanganku, lalu menarikku untuk mengikuti ke manapun ia akan pergi. Telingaku menangkap jelas siulan menggoda dari Naruto maupun Pengurus OSIS yang lain saat kami menjauh.

Bahasa tubuh Sasori menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuatku membiarkan tangan Sakura tetap di sana. Kuabaikan detak jantung yang sudah bertalu-talu, pun rasa panas yang merayapi wajahku.

 _Challenge accepted, Akasuna Sasori._

.

.

.

Tempat yang pertama kami kunjungi adalah Kantor Perusahaan Pusat Elektronik Nintendo. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Sakura berhasil membuat kami diperbolehkan masuk dan mengadakan ekspedisi di sana. Banyak sekali yang dapat kami pelajari. Tapi, tentu saja, yang paling banyak mencuri perhatian Sakura adalah proses pembuatan video game. Setelah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk jadi _beta-tester_ , kami pamit.

Selanjutnya, Sakura membawaku ke distrik Gion. Sebuah kawasan di Kyoto yang masih benar-benar kental dengan budaya tradisionalnya. Cukup banyak penduduk yang membiasakan diri menggunakan kimono tradisional untuk pakaian sehari-hari di sini. Kami berkunjung ke gedung serbaguna tempat pertunjukan teater biasa diadakan.

Setelah berjalan tak tentu arah diiringi obrolan melebar ke mana-mana, orkes perut memaksa kami untuk berbelok mencari makan. Sakura memilih sebuah kedai sushi _all-you-can-eat_. Di sini, pengunjung dibiarkan bebas memilih jenis sushi yang ingin dimakan dengan satu tarif yang sama. Tempat yang biasanya diburu _orang-orang berperut karet_.

"Kau senang dengan _school-trip_ kali ini?" tanyaku saat tiba giliran kami untuk mengambil sushi.

Sakura memilah-milah sushi yang diinginkannya—delapan buah jumlahnya. Setelah itu, dia menoleh padaku dengan senyum masam. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke Kyoto. Rasanya membosankan!" eluhnya.

Aku mengernyit heran. "Bukankah Pengurus OSIS biasanya punya acara sendiri yang lebih menarik?"

Sakura semakin cemberut. Dia menarikku ke meja paling pojok.

"Kami sibuk mengurusi persiapan untuk acara penutup. Guru memintanya berkonsep seperti festival sekolah." Ah, pantas saja. "Kemarin malam kami baru selesai konfirmasi _stand-stand_ yang akan diadakan pihak luar."

"Dasar orang sibuk." Sindirku pendek.

Sakura mencapit sebuah sushi dan melahapnya bulat-bulat. Setelah selesai mengunyahnya, anak itu mengacungkan sumpitnya ke depan hidungku. "Aku tidak akan begini kalau bukan untuk kebahagiaan kalian!" umpatnya sebal.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menjadi Pengurus OSIS, Sakura." Aku menatap Sakura datar. "Lagipula aku tidak ikut acara kali ini. Aku baru selesai bertanding, ingat?"

"Ah, aku lupa kau baru saja jadi juara. Selamat ya, Kapten."

…Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa dongkol. Apa-apaan intonasi datar itu? Sakura niat memberi selamat atau tidak, sih?

Oh, lihat. Sekarang Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merajuk. _Apa aku secara tidak sengaja telah mengatakan/melakukan sesuatu yang salah?_

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya, memalingkan wajah.

 _Ha. Ha. Kau benar-benar pandai berbohong, Sakura! Saking pandainya sampai bohongmu itu kelihatan banget!_

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka kalau kau merajuk, Sakura." Aku menyimpan sumpitku, selesai melahap semua sushi yang kupilih. "Katakan apa yang mengganggumu."

"Aku tidak merajuk."

 _Sheesh!_ Tidak merajuk apanya? Wajahmu sampai ditekuk begitu, dasar!

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku akan pulang," ancamku.

Berhasil. Sakura balik menatapku.

"Aku sebal. Sangat-sangaaaaat sebal!" Kali ini, matanya memicing.

"Alasannya?" Aku melipat tangan, mengernyit.

"Kau! Kenapa pertandinganmu harus bertepatan dengan minggu _school-trip_? Menyebalkan!" Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, tangannya terkulai di samping. "Aku kan ingin melihat Sasuke melakukan _shoot_ …" sambungnya, setengah bergumam.

Aku tak dapat menahan tawa geli yang mendesak untuk dikeluarkan. Selalu. Setelah membuatku khawatir karena takut melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Sakura selalu bisa membuatku terheran-heran dengan sikap kekanakkannya. Oh, ayolah! Hanya karena tidak bisa melihatku bertanding Sakura sampai merajuk?

"Itu bukan hal yang patut disesali, tahu! Pertandingan kami tidak se-spesial itu," ujarku, berusaha menghibur.

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu melemparkan pelototan padaku.

"Kalian bertanding habis-habisan sampai meraih Juara Pertama bukanlah pertandingan yang spesial?" Sakura berdecak. "Kapten yang jahat!"

Aku mendesis tidak terima. "Aku bukan Kapten yang jahat!" tukasku.

"Buktikan!" Sakura tersenyum menantang.

"Itu sebuah fakta yang tidak perlu dibuktikan kejelasannya." Aku memutar bola mata. "Memang apa masalahnya? Kenapa kau sampai merajuk begitu hanya karena tidak bisa menonton pertandingan?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya anak itu tidak terlihat muram lagi. Sakura menghabisi potongan sushi terakhirnya, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, kan? Aku ingin melihat Sasuke melakukan _shoot_. Pasti keren!" Katanya, diakhiri senyum _manis_.

Aku reflek menggaruk pipiku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Tembakanku tidak sebagus itu, Sakura."

 _Syut!_

Napasku agak tercekat saat Sakura bangkit dan mencondongkan badannya sehingga wajah kami berdekatan. Kedua tangannya naik, mencubit pipiku pelan. Mata hijaunya tertuju langsung pada mataku.

"Berhenti merendah. Kau bisa membuatku seperti jajaran fansmu di luar sana, Sasuke!" Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Permainan basketmu keren, tahu! Semangatmu bisa terlihat dari caramu memainkannya. Ah! Apalagi saat final di pertandingan antar kelas! Kau _point guard_ yang hebat!"

 _Oh, andai saja Sakura tahu…_

"Omong-omong, sekarang jam berapa? Arlojiku tertinggal di hotel…"

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku, mengernyit dengan angka yang tertera di sudutnya. Sudah pukul 2 siang? Kenapa rasanya cepat sekali?

"Jam 2. Kau harus kembali ke hotel ya?" Sakura mengangguk. "Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu." Sakura berdiri, memakai kembali pakaian hangatnya. "Kau kembali saja ke penginapanmu. Aku bisa sendiri, kok!"

Aku tersenyum. "Hati-hati, kataku."

Sakura mengangguk lagi. Tapi, dia tak beranjak dari hadapanku. Anak itu seperti…sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aa…" Belum sempat aku bertanya, tahu-tahu Sakura mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipiku. Kali ini, raut wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Selamat untuk kemenanganmu, Kapten!" Sakura meninju bahuku, lalu berbalik dan mulai berlari. "Nanti malam kita bertemu lagi di Furitsu Uji Park! _Matta ne_!"

 _A-ah…_

Aku terbatuk gugup ketika sadar menjadi bahan tontonan pengunjung yang lain. "Ada masalah?" tanyaku, berusaha keras untuk bertahan dengan karakter datar-tidak-peduli yang disebutkan oleh teman-teman.

Sepertinya gagal, karena sebagian besar orang dewasa di sana mulai tertawa. Bahkan, ada yang tidak segan pindah tempat ke hadapanku dan menawarkan, "Kalau kau berniat membeli bunga, aku punya kenalan pemilik toko bunga di ujung jalan ini, Anak Muda."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk pamit. "Terima kasih tawarannya."

Lalu setelahnya, aku keluar dari kedai sushi itu. Tentu saja, tujuanku adalah penginapan yang kutempati bersama Naruto pagi ini.

 _Hanya perasaanku, atau udara mulai menghangat?_

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam, _check sound_ mulai terdengar dari kamar penginapan. Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Naruto menyeretku ke tengah-tengah Furitsu Uji Park. Dalam hitungan menit, Putera Mahkota itu telah menghilang ditelan lautan manusia. Alhasil aku duduk menyendiri, sengaja mengambil kursi paling belakang agar bisa memerhatikan keadaan dengan cakupan luas.

Lalu, sebuah kilatan sekejap mata datang tiba-tiba.

" _Yeah!_ Aku dapat foto wajah konyol Sasuke!"

Aku menggerutu kecil begitu SLR diturunkan, wajah Sakura dapat kulihat.

"Hapus!" titahku, langsung berdiri dari kursi.

" _No way_!" Sakura tertawa usil.

"Sakura!" Aku memicingkan mata. Anak itu malah meleletkan lidah.

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura asyik melihat hasil potretnya. "Aku mau berkeliling," katanya. "Mau ikut?"

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, aku memutuskan untuk ikut berkeliling.

Sakura mengambil banyak gambar. Dokumentasi diam-diam tanpa ada yang menyadari, sampai permintaan foto dari murid KHS. Banyak sekali pose yang didapat. Entah itu _candid_ , gaya jaim, atau bahkan yang benar-benar konyol. Aku dan Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa pada foto-foto tertentu.

Pertengahan acara, Sakura izin bertukar giliran memegang SLR. Aku menunggunya di _stand_ minuman hangat. Setelah dua gelas minuman hangat berada di tangan, tidak sengaja aku menyenggol sesosok pemuda yang lebih pendek dariku. Wajah _baby-face_ khas itu langsung dipasangi sebuah senyum formal begitu bertatapan denganku.

"Malam, Uchiha Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi, takdir berkehendak untuk mempertemukanku dengan orang yang belakangan tidak ingin kutemui.

"Malam, Sasori- _senpai_."

Dia mengangguk, mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya—duduk di kursi terdekat. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, tidak lupa memasang senyum paling sopan yang kubisa.

"Bagaimana harimu dengan Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Sangat menyenangkan." Kataku datar.

Perhatianku teralihkan ketika mendengar dehaman dari _speaker_. Di depan sana—di atas panggung, Sakura berdiri tegap. Sebuah gitar melekat di badannya. Sontak semua murid mengelukan namanya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada mereka, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik. Padaku.

"Selamat malam semuanya! Kami ucapkan selamat datang pada murid KHS sekalian, juga untuk Kapten Basket sekolah tercinta yang telah menyempatkan hadir di acara penutupan, setelah kemarin berhasil meraih Juara Umum Kejuaraan Musim Gugur Nasional!" Aku tergagap saat semua murid mulai celingukan, lalu berhenti menatapku. "Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Uchiha Sasuke!"

"YEAH!"

"SASUKE!"

"KM SEMPRUL! KAU MEMBUAT KAMI BANGGA!"

… _Yang terakhir itu pasti teman-teman sekelasku._

"Sepertinya ada yang menjadi bintang dadakan," Sasori mendengus di sebelahku.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Aku memang bintang, _senpai_ ," cibirku.

"Sesukamu lah, _kouhai_ ," balasnya.

Instrumen yang mulai mengalun indah kembali menyedot perhatianku. Mendadak, suasana di sekitar kami jadi hening. Semua mata tertuju pada panggung.

Saat Sakura mulai bernyanyi, aku terperangkap pada sosok Sakura dan putaran ingatan masa lalu.

" _When I was younger I saw my Daddy cry, and curse at the wind._

 _He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it."_

.

.

.

 _Hari ini, aku dan Sakura janjian mengerjakan PR bersama di Rumah Kakek Jiraiya. Aku sudah pulang dan mengganti baju. Kini, giliranku untuk mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya._

" _BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG, SEMUANYA PERCUMA?!"_

 _Aku dan Sakura terkejut bukan main mendengar suara bentakan kasar itu. Kulihat, tangan Sakura bergetar di kenop pintu rumahnya. Anak itu menatapku sejenak, sebuah senyum dipaksakan terpasang di wajahnya._

" _Kita harus bergerak seperti mata-mata, oke? Pastikan Ayah dan Ibuku tidak menyadari kedatangan kita." Katanya, sambil membuka pintu dengan amat hati-hati hingga tak ada suara yang terdengar._

 _Sakura menggenggam tanganku, lalu menarikku masuk._

 _Aku baru sadar. Meski ia tersenyum dan terlihat sehangat biasanya, tangannya berkeringat. Rasanya dingin sekali._

 _Setelah ganti baju, kami buru-buru keluar._

 _Sekilas kulihat, Ayah Sakura duduk berlutut membelakangi kami. Bahunya tampak bergetar._

.

.

.

" _And my Momma swore, that she would never let herself forget._

 _And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist."_

.

.

.

 _Di luar, Ibu Sakura sedang berdiri di halte bus dengan koper di sampingnya. Dari jauh kami bisa mendengar umpatan-umpatan pelan yang ditujukan untuk Ayah Sakura._

" _S-sakura…?" tegurku, saat Sakura diam tak bergerak._

 _Anak itu tergagap, lalu berbalik dan menarikku untuk kembali berjalan. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Genggaman tangannya terasa kuat di tanganku._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Kakek Jiraiya, Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku bingung. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuatnya kembali tertawa, atau minimal tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan._

 _Aku tidak mengerti perasaan Sakura bagaimana. Yang pasti, rasanya tidak enak._

.

.

.

" _But darling,_

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception."_

.

.

.

" _Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau dekat dengan anak lain, Sasuke?" Sakura melepas genggamannya, ia naik ke bagian trotoar yang lebih tinggi, bermain-main di sana._

" _Kenapa?" Aku menatapnya penasaran._

" _Aku benci mereka," Sakura melompati batu, lalu kembali berjalan di sampingku. "Aku iri. Mereka begitu sering marah dan mengeluh, padahal mereka diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya."_

 _Aku meringis kecil saat Sakura menunduk. Ragu-ragu, kugerakkan sebelah tanganku untuk mengusap kepalanya. Kak Itachi biasa melakukan ini jika aku menangis dulu._

" _Aku juga sering mengeluh," akuku. "Kau tahu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menjauhiku?"_

" _Kau mengeluh karena Ayahmu terlalu sibuk dengan tugas dan Ibumu sering pergi keluar, kan? Itu beda lagi." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lagipula… Sasuke berbeda."_

" _Hn?" Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti._

" _Boleh kupeluk?"_

.

.

.

" _Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts._

 _And we've got to find other ways to make it alone._

 _Or keep a straight face."_

.

.

.

" _Kak, lihat! E-mail dari Sakura!" aku tertawa di depan komputer. Sudah setahun lamanya aku berpisah dengan Sakura dan hanya berbincang lewat e-mail._

 _Itachi mendekatiku, menatap layar dengan wajah serius. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah senyum menyebalkan muncul di wajahnya._

" _Hmmph! Sudah kubilang, kau akan suka padanya!"_

 _Aku merengut kesal, memukul bahunya keras._

" _Dia Cuma sahabatku, Kak! Sahabat! Tidak lebih!"_

 _Itachi mengedipkan matanya._

" _Kita lihat, apa kau bisa mempertahankan status sahabat itu, Dik!"_

.

.

.

" _And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance._

 _And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness."_

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk."_

.

.

.

 _Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat semua itu?_

 _Aku tidak mengerti!_

.

.

.

" _Well you are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception._

 _You are the only exception."_

.

.

.

Sebelum lagu habis dinyanyikan, aku mengikuti dorongan hati untuk bangkit dan menjauh-sejauhnya dari sana. Tiba-tiba saja keinginan _hengkang_ itu merasukiku.

Tidak tahu kenapa…

… _Aku merasa takut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1 Kyoto Gosho dan Katsura Imperial Villa adalah tempat tinggal Kekaisaran yang ada di Kyoto. Dibangun ketika ibukota Jepang ada di sana.**

 **.2 Lagu yang Sakura nyanyikan adalah lagunya Paramore-The Only Exception.**

 **.3 Sakura broken home? Yap.**

 **.4 Lupa memberi tahu, Mato itu anjing jenis Maltese. Bisa tanya Mbah Google dulu. Nanti kalau saya sudah** _ **mood**_ **gambar, dijadikan cover deh :v**

 **[Re-review Arena]**

 **RanCherry**

Hah? NaruSaku dari mananya mbak? :'v

 **Zarachan**

Sudah~

 **Mustika 447**

Iya-in aja lah, hahaha…

Yup. Ini sudah dilanjut :D

 **echaNM**

Haha… Masa sekolah memang pait-asem-manis gimanaa gitu :v Sepertinya saya juga bakal merasakan hal yang sama kalau lulus tahun depan (:

 **Primara**

Yoo so pasti lah wkwkwk

 **Haruni Hanami**

Hahaha… Gak ada _image_ Pangerannya yak?

Haha… Ma ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih^^

 **Sophie 857**

Nah, nah. Kali ini Sasuke kenapa? Bisa nebak? :v

Ah, Shofie Kim-san? Wokke~

 **Kaame Yuu**

Perasaan Sakura? Nanti ada waktu di mana semuanya terungkap. Hahaha

 **Williewillydoo**

Lah, kalau memang ada, saya juga maul ah :v Chapter kemarin lebih nyorot konflik batin Sasuke hahaha.

 **Aika Harumi**

Semoga ini termasuk kilat (:

 **Tika**

Hahaha… Lagunya memang mantab! *thumbs up*

Tapiii justru genre itu berhasil buat saya gampang tepar ke dunia mimpi. Setiap orang kan beda yak.

Haha…. Terima kasih^^

 **Coalacolacola**

Ah maafkan untuk miss-typo yang masih sering nyempil. Kadang kena auto- _correct_ word dan pas edit sendiri sayanya gak _ngeh_. Hahaha… Terima kasih^^

 **August Atcherryd**

Ah, syukurlah, haha! Setiap nulis, saya selalu pakai hati, wkwkwk. Syukurlah kalau memang ngena. Terima kasih^^

 **Chiko akira**

Terima kasih^^

 **Diniavivah 23**

Iya pasti dilanjut~

 **Halohalo~ Update di tengah UKK, berhubung besok bagian English, Islamic History, dan Biology—yang kebetulan passion saya semua :v**

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Thanks for all kind of supports! I appreciate it (:**

 **Sekian terima gaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	9. EIGHT

"Kita berjumpa lagi di tahun baru. Selamat mengerjakan tugas, anak-anak!" Guru Iruka pamit meninggalkan kelas. Aku menghempaskan wajahku ke atas bangku begitu beliau menghilang di balik daun pintu.

" _Psst_ …! Sasuke!" Naruto menyikutku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku hanya mengantuk,"tukasku tajam. "Pergi sana!"

" _Whoaaa!_ Sasuke ngamuk, hahaha!" Seseorang menyuarakan pendapatnya. Kuterka, dua bangku ke kanan—Bendahara kelas yang rajin menagih uang kas bak _debt collector_ professional. Teman-teman yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Kalian jangan gitu! Mungkin Sasuke sedang PMS!" Naruto menambahkan.

 _Oh_. Anak itu tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk menggamparnya dengan buku Kamus Prancis kesayanganku.

"Tapi, serius, Sasuke! Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Hn."

"Jangan bohong! Kalau kau baik, mana mungkin nilai Fisikamu jatuh dari A+ jadi D?"

 _Oh, well, shit._ Kalau saja aku tidak menyembunyikan wajahku, Naruto pasti bisa melihat bagaimana memerahnya wajah ganteng ini.

"Kau juga sering dapat D, _idiot_!" hinaku. Anehnya, Naruto malah tertawa.

"Kapasitas otakku terhadap rumus semerawut itu memang Cuma segitu. Sas! Nilai remedku paling bagus pun B-, hasil belajar bersamamu, kan?" Naruto menusuk-nusuk lenganku dengan jarinya. "Tapi, kau? _Kau?_ Seorang Uchiha Sasuke si Maniak Fisika, dapat D? Kalau kau baik-baik saja, maka mungkin aku yang tersesat dalam dunia lain!"

Kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Ceritanya, tadi Guru Iruka masuk-masuk langsung menyuruh semua murid mengeluarkan kertas selembar—ulangan dadakan. Nyaris semua murid mengeluh—dan kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, aku termasuk ke dalamnya. Ini sudah minggu ke-2 setelah _school trip_ , dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Kalau pun tidur paling lama dua jam, itu pun bangun-bangun aku tetap merasa lelah. Hebatnya lagi, materi yang guru sampaikan dua hari terakhir tidak masuk sedikit pun dalam kepalaku. Jangankan masuk dan diproses oleh otak, dari telinganya saja sudah membal duluan. Aku kacau. Rambutku bentuknya tidak karuan. Kantung mataku punya kantung mata. Kata Itachi jalanku mirip zombie.

Alhasil, aku berhasil mendapatkan kertas ulanganku dibubuhi huruf **D** memakai pena merah, bonus tatapan penuh tanya dari Guru Iruka.

— _Ah, tunggu. Kurasa satu kelas menatapku aneh_.

"Serius, Sasuke! Kau ini kenapa?" Naruto mengguncangkan badanku.

" _Gah!_ " Aku mengangkat kepala, menatap Naruto tajam. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Oh? Kau berani mengusir Putera Mahkota, Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto bersidekap, mimik wajahnya berubah serius.

 _Gubrak!_ Di saat-saat seperti ini kau baru bersikap seperti seorang Putera Mahkota? _Sheesh!_

"Aku berani menggamparmu pakai kamus, _idiot_. Apa yang membuatku tidak berani mengusirmu, eh?" tantangku.

Dalam sekejap, Naruto kembali memasang cengirannya.

"Iya juga ya…"

 _What the…?!_ Ini anak maunya apa, sih?!

Aku mengusap wajahku letih. "Serius, aku butuh waktu sendiri, Naruto…." Ujarku, setengah berbisik.

"Agar kau bisa merutuki diri sendiri karena telah menyukai sahabatmu, begitu?" Naruto mengedip main-main.

…Hah? Oke, baik, aku mengaku. Sepulang dari Kyoto, aku merenung habis-habisan di dalam kamar. Dan, walau aku masih ragu kuat tidaknya, tapi aku menyadari kalau aku memang punya perasaan pada Sakura.

Lagu _The Only Exception_ yang Sakura nyanyikan…membuatku berharap kalau itu memang lagu untukku. Bukan sekadar dinyanyikan saja. Tiba-tiba saja aku takut… Aku takut kalau Sasori akan balikan dengan Sakura, seperti yang digosipkan banyak siswi.

— _What?! Jangan melihatku begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud menguping! Salahkan penggosip itu yang begitu hebring membicarakannya!_

Ya, aku akui. Aku memang menyukai Sakura, LEBIH dari sekadar sahabat. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Sahabat macam apa yang kalah oleh pubertas? _Maafkan aku, Sakura_ …

Tapi… DARI MANA NARUTO TAHU?! Tampangku memang kacau, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mengganti papan penggilesan yang biasa kupakai! Naruto ini bisa membaca pikiran atau bagaimana?

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku pelan.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kau baru saja memberi tahuku, Sasuke,"

 _Rubah sialan! Dia menjebakku!_

"Ayo latihan!"

Aku hanya menghela napas saat Naruto membawa tasku dan berlari mendahuluiku. Kami menuju gedung olah raga sekolah, langsung mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Setelah semua anggota berkumpul, aku memimpin untuk melakukan pemanasan dan peregangan. Selesai melakukan latihan 7 menit, Pelatih kami datang.

"Sasuke? Kau sakit?" tanya Pelatih saat aku menghampiri dan memberinya salam.

Aku menggeleng. "Hanya kurang tidur," jawabku. "Aku masih kuat."

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Pelatih menepuk bahuku, tertawa ringan. "Tak akan ada yang protes kalau kau istirahat sekali-kali, Kapten!"

Aku tersenyum tipis, kembali ke tengah-tengah anggota yang kini sudah membentuk barisan.

"Baiklah… Seperti biasa, lanjut ke _Suicide_!" Peluit dibunyikan, semua anggota menyisi, mengantri giliran untuk melakukan lari _sprint_ bolak-balik mengikuti garis lebar yang ada di lapangan.

Andai saja aku menyadari kalau keletihan yang kurasa ini bukan sekadar letih karena kurang tidur, mungkin aku akan lebih mempertimbangkan saran Pelatih untuk istirahat. Sehingga giliranku melakukan latihan _suicide_ tidak akan terhitung sebagai _bunuh diri_.

Pandanganku berkunang-kunang, kepalaku melayang.

Satu-satunya yang jelas kutangkap adalah seruan khawatir dari semua anggota klub.

Setelah itu, semuanya jadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Eight"**

 _Bip… Bip…_

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya lemas sekali. Dadaku nyeri.

 _Bip… Bip…_

Aku mencoba untuk membuka mata. Kepalaku langsung berputar—seolah-olah dipelintir. Aku meringis kecil.

 _Bip… Bip…_

Aku panik. Di depan sana, aku menangkap bayang-bayang hitam yang bergerak mendekat.

"… _Skh!_ "

Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tenggorokanku sakit sekali.

 _Bip… Bip…_

Sosok itu semakin dekat. Napasku tersendat.

 _Sesak…_

 _Bip… Bip…_

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kepalaku— _sebuah tangan?_ —dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

 _Ibu…?_

" _Sssh! Tidurlah lagi, Sasuke…_ " Bisikkan lembut itu kembali membuatku tenang.

Aku menyerah.

Kubiarkan gelap kembali menelan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

Aku dibangunkan oleh rasa dingin yang menyentuh kulitku.

"Ah! Lihat, dia bangun!" Aku mengerjap. "Pagi, Sasuke!"

Aku tersentak begitu melihat cengiran lebar Naruto beberapa senti di depanku. Anak itu langsung menjauh dan tertawa lepas. Sepertinya dia senang karena berhasil mengejutkanku. _Ck!_

"Selamat pagi, Nak Sasuke. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Aku menoleh ke samping kanan, berhadapan langsung dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan jas putih. Di telinganya menempel stetoskop. Sebelah tangannya memegang ujung stetoskop, memindahkannya ke perutku.

Ah. Ini dia biang keladi dingin yang kurasakan.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba putih memberikan segelas air putih. Aku mendudukkan diri—pilihan salah, karena sakit kepalaku semakin terasa. "… _Di mana?_ " tanyaku. _Ugh_. Tenggorokanku sakit sekali. Buru-buru kutenggak isi gelas tadi. Sakitnya membaik, tapi tidak hilang.

"Rumah sakit." Suara Itachi menyapa. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri—Itachi duduk di atas sofa, Ibu tidur didekapannya. "Kau pingsan di sekolah. Kalau bukan karena Pelatihmu yang paranoid dan buru-buru menelepon ambulan, keadaanmu akan lebih parah. Dasar ceroboh!"

"Nah, Nak Sasuke…." Pria—Dokter itu kembali mencuri perhatianku. Senyum ramah terpasang di wajahnya. "Apa sebelumnya kau merasakan sulit tidur, nyeri sendi, rasa lelah yang terlalu lama, sulit konsentrasi, atau ingatanmu terganggu?"

Aku bergeming. Kalau diingat-ingat, dari enam bulan yang lalu aku memang agak sulit tidur. Gejala lain yang Dokter sebutkan juga kualami. Tapi, kukira itu hanya efek samping latihan basket menjelang kejuaraan Nasional. Ternyata…

" _Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak sadar perbedaannya_ …" Oh, bagus sekali. Aku terdengar seperti radio rusak.

Dokter mengangguk paham. "Kusimpulkan kau tahu penyebabnya."

Aku mengangguk lemas. Tentu saja aku tahu. _Sindrom Kelelahan Kronis,_ kan? Apa lagi kalau bukan itu? Aku mengalaminya pertama kali saat duduk di bangku kelas 3 SD. Olahraga Basket adalah salah satu terapi yang kujalani atas saran dokter yang menanganiku waktu itu. Pertengahan kelas 5, aku kembali seperti sedia kala. Kalau letih yang kurasa mulai melebihi kadar normal, aku akan istirahat sesegera mungkin.

Mungkin karena sudah cukup lama, aku jadi tidak sadar. Haha.

Begitu Dokter dan Suster asistennya pamit, Naruto menghampiriku dengan senyum bingung di wajahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bisa jadi _mayat hidup_ seperti ini?" Naruto bersidekap.

" _Aku bukan mayat hidup,_ " desisku, masih dengan suara kacau. " _Sindrom Kelelahan Kronis_. _Tanya google, sana._ "

Naruto langsung memicing tajam begitu selesai membaca informasi dari ponselnya.

"Kak Itachi benar, kau ceroboh! Seharusnya kau istirahat, jangan memaksakan diri untuk latihan begitu!"

 _Yayaya, aku tahu aku salah._

"Aku…tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Pelatih tidak memanggil ambulan saat itu." Suara Naruto memelan.

Aku bergidik. _Aku tidak mau membayangkannya._

"Jangan membuat kami takut lagi, Sasuke," Kulirik, Itachi menatapku serius. "Kau bahkan membuat Sakura nyaris terkena _panic attack_."

Aku membola. "Sakura?"

Kembali pada Naruto, aku disuguhi cengiran lebar. "Dia tidak mau pergi dari sisimu, tidak tidur sama sekali. Bahkan dia yang pertama kali melihatmu sadar tengah malam tadi."

… _Jadi, itu adalah Sakura?_

Tanpa bisa kucegah, mataku mulai mencari keberadaan Sakura. Kudapati, gadis itu tengah tertidur beralaskan karpet tepat di samping bangsalku. _Pantas tidak terlihat_.

"Saking senangnya kau sadar, dia menangis sampai tertidur. Istrimu benar-benar _manis_ , Sasuke!"

Kalau saja aku tidak sedang demam, mungkin rona di wajahku akan terdeteksi,

"Sudah, tidur lagi, sana! Kakak bangunkan nanti saat makanan datang."

"Atau… Kau mau dibangunkan oleh istrimu saja, Sasuke?"

 _Rubah sialan._

"… _Biarkan dia istirahat._ " Kuabaikan siulan menggoda yang Naruto keluarkan. " _Sepertinya aku memang butuh tidur._ "

Lagi, kubiarkan kegelapan menelan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

"Buka terowongannya, kereta mau masuk~, _tuut…tuut…_!"

Aku mencubit lengan Sakura keras-keras. Sudah seminggu aku terperangkap di ruang rawat rumah sakit, keadaanku semakin membaik. Tapi, mengingat jarum infus masih menempel pada tangan kananku, terpaksa urusan makan, kuserahkan pada Sakura. Dan seminggu ini pula, Sakura menyuapiku seperti menyuapi anak kecil.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu? _Damn it,_ Sakura! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Dia tampaknya senang sekali menggodaku. Meski sudah kucubit, itu tidak berhasil membuatnya kapok melakukannya.

"Siapa peduli?" Sakura meleletkan lidahnya. "Ayo buka mulutnya lagi, Sasuke _sayang~!_ "

Aku tersedak. Penghuni bangsal sebelah—yang baru saja masuk kemarin sore—tertawa. Dia adalah seorang Kakek tua yang menderita sakit Jantung.

"Kalian benar-benar mesra," komentarnya dengan ringan. Kakek itu mengedipkan matanya. "Aku jadi teringat akan waktuku bersama mendiang istriku…."

Kali ini aku terbatuk. _Ah, sial. Wajahku pasti merona._ Sakura pasti akan menggodaku habis-habisan setelah i— _lho…?_

 _Tunggu dulu! Sakura speechless? Wajahnya juga memerah!_

Tumben sekali?

"Oh, lihat, wajahmu memerah, Sakura _sayang_." Aku tertawa kecil begitu Sakura jadi salah tingkah.

"Seperti kau tidak saja, _baka_." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _Well, whatever_.

Sakura kembali menyuapiku hingga satu piring tandas tak bersisa. Kulirik, Kakek sebelah masih memandangi kami dengan pancaran tertarik di matanya.

Selesai memberiku obat, Sakura izin keluar. Anak itu kembali sambil mendorong kursi roda.

"Untuk siapa itu?" tanyaku.

"Kau, lah!" Sakura tersenyum geli. "Dokter Arashima memintaku untuk membawamu jalan-jalan di taman RS."

Aku mengernyit heran.

"Jalan-jalan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Dokter bilang, kau terlihat stress," katanya.

Aku mendengus. Bagaimana aku tidak stress saat aku terperangkap di ruangan berbau obat ini tanpa bisa melakukan apapun? Makan, minum obat, tidur. Begitu saja seterusnya. Huh.

Pada akhirnya, aku duduk di atas kursi roda. Sakura mendorongnya, menuju taman rumah sakit.

Warna hijau mendominasi tempat itu. Di beberapa sudut terdapat petak bunga musiman warna-warni. Karena udara semakin dingin, tidak banyak yang mengunjungi taman. Pasien pun pasti berpikir dua kali untuk keluar sore-sore di musim dingin seperti ini. Baju yang disediakan rumah sakit tidak setebal itu untuk menjaga kehangatan tubuh.

"Dingin?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia duduk di hadapanku, tangannya mendarat di atas lututku.

"Tidak mungkin tidak dingin," Aku menghela napas. "Baju ini membuatku merasa telanjang, tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau kembali?" Sakura kembali ke posisi semula—berdiri di belakangku.

"Kita baru saja sampai," tukasku protes. "Jangan biarkan aku masuk lagi dan jadi tahanan!"

"Tahanan apanya?" Sakura tertawa lepas. "Ini rumah sakit, bukan penjara, Sasuke!"

"Apa bedanya?" Aku memutar bola mata.

"Kau ini!" Satu cubitan Sakura berikan pada pipiku. "Yakin kuat? Aku tidak mau demammu naik lagi, Sasuke."

"Sekolah masih libur. Siapa peduli kalau demamku naik lagi?" Aku menyeringai kecil.

"Dasar nakal!" Cubitan Sakura mengeras. _Ish…_ "Atau kau Cuma _modus_ ingin bersamaku lebih lama?"

"Untuk apa aku ingin bersama seorang sahabat yang solidaritasnya dipertanyakan?" Aku menggendikan bahu.

Sakura kembali ke hadapanku, matanya menyipit tajam.

"Tidak _solid_ dari mananya?! Hei! Aku gagal ikut Festival Tahun Baru bersama Pengurus OSIS gara-gara merawatmu, dasar manja!"

Aku berjengit. _Aku. Tidak. Manja._

"Kau tidak ingat? Saat pesta _cosplay_ , aku harus panas-panasan. Sementara kau? _Adem-ayem_ di dalam Ruang OSIS."

"Tugasku memang di sana, Sasuke."

"Waktumu tersita penuh oleh acara OSIS. Kalau tidak begitu, waktumu habis dicuri oleh _Senpai Boncel_ yang satu itu."

"Kau juga sibuk dengan basket! Aku tidak sering main dengan Kak Sasori dan— _hey!_ Kuadukan kalau kau mengatainya!"

 _Ugh_. Kenapa aku jadi berdebat dengan Sakura? Ini pasti salah obat yang kuminum. _Ya. Pasti gara-gara obat itu!_

"Hn."

"Memang kau sendiri sudah merasa _solid_? Apakah menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar setelah kunyanyikan lagu khusus untukmu di Kyoto bisa disebut solidaritas?"

"…" Aku mengedip.

 _Tunggu, tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu?_

"Lagu mana yang kau maksud?"

"' _The Only Exception'_! Yang mana lagi?!"

… _Hah?_

"Menyebalkan!"

"…"

"…"

"…Lagu itu untukku?"

"Tentu sa—" Sakura terdiam, matanya membelalak. _Lho? Dia kenapa?_

Selama beberapa saat, mulut Sakura terbuka-tutup seperti ikan yang diangkat ke udara. Lalu, Sakura tiba-tiba melakukan _facepalm_.

"Oke, kita simpulkan kau benar. Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar solidaritasku terbukti, wahai sahabat?" Sakura kini menatapku lurus. _Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan_."Kau bilang baju itu membuatmu merasa telanjang, bukan? Haruskah aku telanjang agar kita merasakan dingin yang sama?"

Aku menganga. Oh, pasti wajahku sudah terbakar. Apa-apaan itu?! Perempuan macam apa yang menawarkan diri untuk telanjang di depan laki-laki?!

 _Pikirkan rumus Fisika, Sasuke! Penuhi otakmu dengan rumus semerawut Fisika! Fokus pada Fisika!_

"Lupakan," Aku mengusap wajahku. "Kita kembali ke kamar."

Sakura cemberut. Tapi, akhirnya dia memposisikan diri di belakangku dan mulai mendorong.

Kusadari, kepalaku semakin pening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1 Latihan 7 menit dalam basket dilakukan dengan cara berdiri di salah satu baseline. Lalu dilanjut melakukan defensive slide menghadap ke baseline. Selanjutnya sprint dari sideline ke sideline yang satunya. Setelah itu disambung dengan jogging memotong panjang lapang.**

 **.2 Suicide. Bukan 'bunuh diri' dalam konotasi sebenarnya. Latihan ini dilakukan dengan cara berdiri di baseline, sprint ke garis tengah, balik ke garis dalam, balik lagi sprint ke garis dalam satunya, sprint balik ke garis tengah, baru sprint ke baseline seberang.**

 **Gak paham poin 1 &2? Maaf. Saya lebih pandai praktek dari pada teori. :v**

 **.3 Sindrom Kelelahan Kronis yang diungkit saya ambil dari pengalaman pribadi. Kalau ada yang berbeda dengan penjelasan medis, harap maklum. Tiap orang punya reaksi berbeda dengan sindrom ini. Hahaha.**

 **.4 Jadi pasien rumah sakit, pake ataupun gak pake baju sama aja rasanya. Agree? :v**

 **[Re-review Area]**

 **Williewillydoo** : Yang sabar yak… Kan lagi puasa :v

 **Zarachan** : Yoo~

 **RanCherry** : Wkwkwk… Nih udh muncul lagi SasuSakunya :3

 **Raizel's wife** : Hahaha… Lagu fav-mu juga? Sama dong! Sip, sankyuu~

 **Dina** : Arigatou!

 **Da Discabil Worm N. A** : Saya gak hafal lagunya om :v Gimana dong?

 **Sitieneng 4** : Hahaha… Terima kasih~! Hm? Sakura? Menurutmu bagaimana? Kok wajib? Yang wajib itu puasa :v

 **Nuniisurya 26** : Haha… Tidak apa-apa~ Selamat marathon 3 chap :v Nah, para sahabat ini bakal jadi peran penting buat bontotnya Mami Mikoto mengenali arti cinta, aciaciacia :v Huhu~

 **Mustika 447** : Bfft… Kok jadi Goyang Dumang? *lol* Yap. Itu alasannya~

 **Ambar** : Terima kasih. Oh ya tentu saja akan dilanjut, selama saya masih bernapas, wkwk…

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Thanks for all kind of supports! I appreciate it (:**

 **Sekian terima gaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	10. NINE

Pandai dalam olahraga, cerdas dalam akademik, tidak banyak tingkah, bertampang tampan pula. Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk tidak menjadi penggemarku?

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa. Aku tahu, tidak seperti saat di SMP, tak ada kaum hawa yang meneriakkan namaku setiap aku lewat. Tak ada yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya padaku di tengah koridor. Tak ada yang nekat membobol lokerku dan membuatnya dipenuhi bingkisan hadiah berwarna-warni. Mengingat tahun pertamaku di sekolah ini, tiada waktu tanpa Sakura di sisiku.

Apalagi setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk menganggap kami pasangan suami-istri di depan publik, kaum hawa semakin menjaga jarak denganku. Walau diam-diam mereka masih mencuri pandang dan ber- _blushing_ -ria setiap berpapasan denganku.

Tahun kedua… _well_ , aku sempat mendengar cekikikan nakal dan jeritan a la _fangirl_ di sana-sini. Lokerku juga sempat dipenuhi amplop berbau menyengat. Sumber tertera : anak baru. Tapi, aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan berjuta cara untuk membunuh Hyuuga Neji (yang bisa-bisanya menjadikanku Kapten Basket tanpa menanyakan persetujuanku) tanpa diketahui oleh polisi, untuk sekadar peduli pada keadaan lokerku.

Setelah aku berhenti menghindari Sakura dan menerima fakta—bahwa aku memang seorang laki-laki mesum dan membiarkan anak itu mengganggu waktu tenangku lagi, lokerku kembali bersih. Ah, para gadis berisik itu juga menyisi perlahan.

Sekarang, di awal tahun ketiga, lagi-lagi lokerku penuh oleh amplop dan bingkisan. Semua barang itu kubawa ke ruang klub, dibantu oleh rekan-rekanku—setelah satu rentetan ancaman penambahan jadwal latihan fisik. Setelah beratus-ratus surat cinta dibaca, disimpulkan bahwa mereka semua jatuh cinta padaku gara-gara demonstrasi ekskul tempo hari.

"Bukankah mereka benar-benar manis?" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Mereka jatuh cinta karena aku terlihat keren saat bermain basket? Karena aku tampan? Apa manisnya hal itu?" Aku mendengus. Itu alasan bodoh, kecuali anggapan bahwa aku tampan. Itu sebuah fakta yang tidak dapat direkayasa. "Kemampuanku tidak mungkin kekal. Mungkin saja aku kecelakaan, atau ada yang lebih hebat dariku."

"Itu salahmu karena terlalu menonjolkan diri, Kapten!" Seorang adik kelas yang tidak kuingat namanya menggelengkan kepala heran. Aku memicing kecil, tertawa dalam hati ketika berhasil membuatnya berjengit takut.

"Aku tidak menonjolkan diri. Kemampuanku saja yang terlalu hebat," tukasku, sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan terlalu besar kepala. Sadarlah, sebentar lagi kau akan pensiun, Kapten!" Naruto menggamparku memakai handuk.

 _Lalu kenapa kalau aku pensiun? Aku akan tetap keren, kok._

"U-umm… Kapten?" Aku menolehkan kepala. Sesuatu yang hitam berada di tanganku. _Kantung plastik?_ "Kau melewatkan surat yang satu ini."

Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ini hanya sampah bekas bungkus bingkisan, kan? Kenapa dia menyebutnya su— _Ahh…_ Ada sesuatu di bagian dalam kantung plastik itu. Putih warnanya.

 _ **Meet me on the rooftop**_ **, senpai**.

Siapa gerangan yang menuliskan pesan di bagian dalam kantung plastik? Memakai tipe-x pula?

 _Entah dia kehabisan kertas atau memang kurang kerjaan, aku tidak mengerti._

Suara tawa Naruto lagi-lagi berhasil membuatku merasa dongkol. Dan kenapa anggota yang lain ikut-ikutan tertawa?

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanyaku tajam.

Beberapa adik kelas langsung bungkam. Sisanya semakin mengeraskan suara tawa mereka.

" _It's hilarious!_ " Naruto mulai membungkuk di lantai. Tawanya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. "Siapa kira, Kapten Basket Sensasional sekaligus Master of Fisika kita ini akan mendapat sebuah surat cinta, dalam kresek bekas?"

Aku berdiri dan melipat tanganku, membiarkan mereka puas tertawa bersama-sama. Setelah tawa mereka memelan, aku _tersenyum_.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?"

Berpuluh anggukan kudapat, sedikit diselingi suara batuk menahan tawa.

"Sekarang, kalian lakukan latihan fisik. 2 kali lipat!"

"WHAT?!"

"T-tapi senpai…!"

"Kita kan sudah membantu membawakan semua barangmu!"

"Ketua Sadis!"

"Hm? Kalian mau 4 kali lipat?" Aku menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika mulut-mulut yang hendak protes spontan tertutup bersamaan. "Jika kalian tidak mau pulang terlambat, lakukan sekarang!"

"Tapi Sas—"

"—Ya, kau _boleh_ melakukannya 8 kali lipat, Naruto."

"…Kau setega itu pada calon Kaisarmu, Sasuke?"

"Masih calon, kan? Siapa yang tahu kalau kau mati tenggelam atau terkena penyakit kronis. Kau belum tentu akan menjadi Kaisarku."

Kurasa aku berhasil membuat Putera Mahkota menangis histeris. Tapi, aku sudah terlalu lama bertingkah kurang ajar untuk sekedar memerdulikan keselamatan leherku. Kutinggalkan anggota klub yang langsung melakukan latihan dengan atmosfir suram.

Sekarang ini, ada atap sekolah yang harus kusinggahi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Nine** **"**

Di lingkungan sekolah, gosip merambat cepat seperti laju cahaya.

Oke, oke. Mungkin tidak sampai mencapai jarak Bumi-Matahari dalam 8,3 detik. Tapi, aku bebas menggunakan perumpamaan sesukaku, kan? Apalagi ketika satu sekolah menghebohkan gosip kalau aku jadian dengan seorang adik kelas yang mengundangku ke atap, kurang dari 18 jam setelah aku menemui orang yang dimaksud.

Kehidupan sekolah memang menyeramkan. Terutama ketika aku kembali menjadi buronan banyak murid. Lagi. Parahnya, kali ini, aku tidak bisa memanjat tembok belakang sekolah untuk pulang selamat sentosa—dikarenakan jalan aman tersebut sudah diketahui banyak pihak. Hanya ada dua jalan. Satu, menunggu satpam siap menutup gerbang karena semua murid sudah kembali ke alamnya. Dua, menunggu Naruto selesai dengan belajar tambahan Fisika-nya hingga petang menjelang.

Jalan mana pun yang kupilih, aku pulang setelah gelap juga.

Dua minggu, terror tidak hilang juga. Hanya karena gosip lain yang mengatakan kalau aku selingkuh dari Sakura, lokerku yang semula menerima surat cinta, kini penuh dengan surat ancaman dari pengirim yang sama. Tingkah Sakura yang jaga jarak semakin memperparah keadaan.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Aku hanyalah anak kelas 3 yang ingin kehidupan sekolahku tenang sehingga aku bisa belajar dengan baik dan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Tak bisakah mereka membiarkanku menghirup napas bebas?_

Tambahan, saat ini aku tidak sekelas lagi dengan Naruto. Tidak ada lagi tumbal untuk pengalih perhatian.

Sudah diputuskan, aku _gegana_.

"Kau brengsek. Itu salahmu sendiri." Ino berucap datar saat kutanyakan alasan mengapa belakangan ini satu sekolah begitu kejam padaku. Mungkin sebuah keajaiban dia mau menemaniku siang ini. "Tidak ada tempat untuk orang yang selingkuh di sini. Terutama dari _Angel_ sekolah kita, Sakura."

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangisi nasib. Apakah ini hukuman karena aku minim rasa hormat pada Kaisar dan anaknya?

"Aku tidak selingkuh, _dammit_. Lagi pula kita tidak pernah jadian!"

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Ino menatapku datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya.

Aku menghela napas. "Begini saja. Sepulang sekolah, kau ikut aku ke atap gedung olahraga, bagaimana? _Kouhai_ itu mengundangku lagi."

Dengan senyum penuh ancaman, Ino menyetujui ajakanku.

Sepulang sekolah begitu kami sampai di atap, Ino menatap tidak percaya pada adik kelas yang kumaksud. Tersangka pengiriman surat kaleng— _atau harus kusebut surat kresek?_ —sekaligus biang keladi gosip _kampret_ dan terror yang kudapat belakangan ini. Kulitnya putih pucat. Matanya hijau, serupa dengan Sakura. Rambutnya kemerahan dengan model mirip Naruto, terlihat seperti tidak pernah menyentuh sisir. Di dahinya, terdapat kanji merah _Ai_. Meski badannya lebih pendek dariku, di mataku dia terlihat seperti berandalan.

"Ino, ini Akasuna Gaara. Adik Sasori- _senpai_."

Ino bergeming, menatap Gaara dengan penuh penilaian. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia berbalik ke arahku dan melayangkan tendangan. Kalau aku terlambat menghindar, keautentikan pria yang kumiliki dalam bahaya.

 _Meski tidak kena, nyerinya tetap terasa._

"Benar-benar brengsek kau, Uchiha! Kau selingkuh dengan adiknya mantannya Sakura?!" Ino menjerit penuh amarah.

"Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika kami saling mencintai?" Gaara—ya, adik Sasori itu—bersidekap.

Aku mengusap wajahku letih. _Bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan hal yang mengundang salah paham dengan tampang datar begitu!_

"Sheesh… Kau! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?! Kau tidak lebih baik dari Sakura!"

"Aku lebih baik. Bahkan akulah penyebab _onii-chan_ putus dengan Sakura- _nee-chan_ waktu itu."

"K-kau _incest_ dengan kakakmu?" Ino tergagap. "K-kalian _threesome_?!"

Kepalaku pening. Memikirkan apa saja yang dikonsumsi otak Ino selama ini sampai-sampai mengira aku selingkuh dengan bocah berandal ini, dan dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan kalau dia _incest_ dengan Sasori. Lalu… _threesome?_ Ew. _Ew._

...Serius, Naruto tertarik pada gadis ini?

"Yep. Kita bisa _foursome_ kalau kau mau ikut." Gaara berujar, masih dengan intonasi yang sama.

Tidak, _tidak._ Tolong singkirkan fantasi mengerikan itu dari otak kalian. Anak ini bukan siapa-siapaku. Kami memang bertemu di atap sekolah, dia memang pengirim surat kaleng itu. Tapi, dia bukan _selingkuhan_ atau semacamnya. Tujuannya mengundangku lewat noda tipe-x di _kresek_ itu bukan untuk menyatakan perasaan.

Dia datang atas suruhan Sasori. Untuk mengibarkan bendera putih dan _blablablabla_. Masalah pesan yang dikirim lewat sampah _kresek_ bukannya lewat cara normal seperti mengirimkan _e-mail_ , anak itu beralasan agar tidak salah tangkap. Katanya, kalau dikirim lewat amplop, takut dikira surat cinta. Lalu sengaja menggunakan tipe-x agar tulisan yang tercantum mewakili arti perdamaian. Karena kalau memakai tinta merah, takutnya dikira surat ancaman.

Aku tidak menangkap apa maksudnya, tapi begitulah yang Gaara jelaskan.

Melihat Gaara masih tertarik untuk menggali emosi Ino, aku tertawa keras.

Tawa frustasi, tentu saja.

 _Di hidupku sudah ada Paman Obito, Itachi, Sakura, dan Naruto. Kenapa harus tambah lagi satu yang absurd, Tuhan?_

"Bisa kalian sampaikan kalau aku mencintai Sakura? Karena jika kalian tak berhenti meributkan-apapun-yang-sedang-kalian-ributkan, aku ingin terjun bebas dari sini sekarang juga."

Ino beralih padaku, matanya menyipit tajam. Lalu, dia beralih pada Gaara yang tiba-tiba tertawa geli.

"Maaf, _senpai_. Aku hanya menguji teori Sakura- _nee-chan_ kalau kau memang menggemaskan saat dijahili," Kali ini, Gaara membungkukkan badannya penuh sopan santun.

 _Aku. Tidak. Menggemaskan._

" _You sucks_ ," Aku menghela napas. Setelah itu, kujelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Ino.

Akhirnya, Ino percaya kalau semua ini hanya salah paham.

"Kau tahu, Sakura- _nee-chan_ menjauh karena sadar cepat atau lambat kau akan dimiliki oleh seseorang kan, _senpai_?" Aku meringis kecil. Ini alasan mengapa aku enggan datang ke sini. Gaara memintaku jujur dengan apa yang kurasakan. "Hanya ada satu jalan untuk membuatnya kembali."

"Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?" Ino yang mengerti maksud Gaara ikut menambahkan.

 _Aku hanya ingin bisa konsentrasi dan menyelesaikan sekolahku dengan baik, tanpa memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya_ —akal sehatku berbisik. Sekarang aku kelas 3. Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan selain memperoleh prestasi yang memuaskan dan bisa meraih cita-citaku.

Tapi, hatiku beranggapan lain.

 _Aku rindu pada Sakura._

.

.

.

Meskipun rumor perselingkuhan konyol itu sudah berhasil diluruskan dan aku terbebas dari terror yang tidak kalah konyolnya, hubunganku dengan Sakura tidak berubah. Sakura masih menjaga jarak dariku.

Pernah beberapa kali aku diam-diam menguping pembicaraan Sakura ketika sedang belajar bersama teman-temannya. Mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi antara kami. Tentu saja mereka sadar ada yang berbeda, di saat Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sekilas ketika kami berpapasan. Tak ada tawa kekanakkan, tak ada pelukan, tak ada apapun yang biasanya Sakura lakukan.

 _All-too-clingy-Sakura has gone_.

Sakura hanya tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya santai. Sakura takut aku akan memiliki masalah dengan gadis yang mungkin menyukai atau kusukai jika dia terus melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Dia bilang kami hanya teman, ketika temannya bilang mereka mengira kami ini sepasang kekasih.

Hanya teman. Bukan sahabat.

Setelah itu, aku mulai menghindari bertatap muka dengannya. Jalan memutar pun kutempuh asalkan tidak melewati kelas Sakura. Aku menenggelamkan diri dengan buku-buku tebal, mencoba memenuhi kepalaku dengan segala materi yang mungkin keluar saat ujian. Ketika tak ada kerjaan lagi, aku akan mencari soal Fisika dan mengerjakan sebanyak-banyaknya hingga aku kelelahan.

Fisika jadi terasa membosankan.

.

.

.

Kaisar mendaftarkanku pada sebuah kompetisi pembuatan maket. Dua minggu setelah ujian kupakai untuk melakukan perhitungan dan pertimbangan, agar miniatur yang kubuat sebanding dengan skala yang sebenarnya. Dua minggu selanjutnya kuhabiskan dengan mencari materi-materi yang bisa kujadikan bahan maket dan merakitnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Saat peserta lain membawa maket miniature Tokyo Tower, atau _landmark_ fasilitas umum lainnya, aku membawa 6x5 m maket Kota Tokyo, beserta bagian rel-rel yang terlihat dari satelit.

Terdengar mustahil. Tapi, dengan minimnya waktu tidurku sebulanan ini, aku berhasil melakukannya. Semua kerja keras itu berbuah hasil sebuah tiket beasiswa ke Prancis, belajar langsung di bawah binaan Arsitek Legendaris Dunia saat ini. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan setelah sampai di rumah. Tidur di kamar.

Keesokan siangnya, aku dibangunkan oleh Kak Itachi yang kebetulan sedang pulang ke rumah. (Dia langsung menyewa apartemen dan berdalih ingin hidup mandiri begitu lulus juga mendapatkan pekerjaan.) Itachi berjengit, matanya membelalak. Entah karena keadaan kamarku yang sudah seperti kapal pecah atau tampangku yang mirip zombie.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"K-kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi menghampiriku dengan raut khawatir.

"Hanya kelelahan— _sindromku tidak kambuh, tenang saja._ —Sepertinya aku butuh tidur hibernasi." Aku menguap lebar.

Itachi menghela napas, menarikku untuk bangun.

"Kau harus sarapan dulu. Setelah itu, kau boleh tidur lagi."

"Hn."

Kakiku agak gemetaran. Untuk itu, kubiarkan Itachi memapahku ke ruang makan. Ibu maupun Ayah tidak ada di manapun. Bukannya aku kecewa atau apa. Hanya saja, aku berharap setelah kemarin kuberi tahu tentang beasiswaku lewat telepon, mereka akan pulang. _Yeah_ , mau bagaimana lagi. Tugas tetap tugas. Masih banyak rakyat yang membutuhkan mereka di luar sana.

Setelah menyiapkan makanku, Itachi pamit berangkat kerja. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkanku, aku bergumam, "Kau benar."

"Hah?" Itachi menatapku bingung.

"Lupakan." Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hati-hati di jalan, Kak!"

"…Ya."

Aku terdiam selama beberapa menit di ruang makan, sembari menatap langit-langit. Merasakan kantuk yang tidak jua berkurang, kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan menggulung badanku dengan selimut.

.

.

.

 _Kau benar, Kak. Ketika laki-laki dan perempuan bersahabat dan salah satunya memiliki perasaan, kalau tidak berakhir saling menyukai, keduanya akan menjadi orang asing._

 _Aku membenci bagaimana pertemanan kami tandas dengan begitu mudahnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1 Asal-usul surat kaleng di atas kresek itu dari pengalaman pribadi. Turns out the sender was my own classmate that having a crush with me. I think it's stupid. But even then I'm still blushing.**

 **.2 Saya gambarkan Gaara sebagai tipe orang yang stoic tapi absurd. Beda tipis dengan Sasuke.**

 **.3 Ya, Gaara adiknya Sasori di sini.**

 **.4 Err…**

 **[Re-review area]**

 **Zarachan** : sudah^^

 **Nikechaann** : Salken juga (: Menurutmu bagaimana? Hahaha

 **Raizel's wife** : Hahaha… Iya lah pasti merasa bersalah dia. Terima kasih telah menunggu^^

 **BloomBubbleBee** : Hahaha… Iya ini sudah dilanjut^^

 **Mustika 447** : Hoho… Senang mendengarmu senang (: Hahaha iya dilanjut lah!

 **Nuniisurya 26** : Hahaha… _Nggemesin_ banget kan? (:

 **Dina h** : Iya terima kasih^^

 **Spohie 857 :** Iya gpp kok (: Masih dibaca juga udah syukur wkwk! Hoo tidak apa-apa. Justru saya memang ingin mendengar perasaan dan pendapat kalian mengenai karya abal ini hahaha…

 **Sitieneng 4** : Mungkin. Hahaha…

 **Shirazen** : Hohoho…

 **Williewillydoo** : Hahaha… Tahu nih anak. Pikirannya kemana aja :v

 **Icha-chan Ren** : Arigatou hahaha… Tidak apa-apa, silakan lanjutkan jika dapat menghiburmu. Haha… Boleh sekali~

 **August Atcherryd** : Hahaha… Kapan? Hanya cerita yang bisa menjawabnya. Wkwkwk.

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Thanks for all kind of supports! I appreciate it (:**

 **Sekian terima gaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


	11. TEN

Pesta Perpisahan _Candle Light Dinner_ merupakan salah satu acara yang paling dinantikan di KHS. Dari jauh-jauh hari, murid perempuan sibuk memilah-milah gaun mana yang akan mereka pakai, sedangkan murid laki-laki sibuk memilah-milah pasangan dansa mereka nantinya. Bahkan acara ini sangat dinanti-nanti para _secret admirer_ untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka.

Sebagai peraih nilai ujian tertinggi, aku mendapat undangan khusus untuk menyampaikan sambutan dalam pembukaan sekaligus pidato perpisahan di akhir acara. Tapi, bukannya segera bersiap dan membuat setiap kaum hawa yang kulewati terpana, aku sibuk bergumul dalam selimut dan bertahan memakai piyama. Sulit rasanya untuk bangun, saat gravitasi pada kasurku berada dalam titik terkuat seperti ini. Bahkan, ancaman Itachi kalau dia akan meminta Naruto memerintahkan Morino Ibiki menyeretku ke sekolah saja tidak mempan sama sekali.

.

Aku melirik ke jam dinding, pukul 8 malam. Satu jam sudah lewat sejak dimulainya acara. Itachi dan Ibu sudah menyerah untuk membujukku berangkat ke sekolah. Aku dibiarkan berbaring di kamar, menatap langit kamar-kamar dengan bosan. Ya, aku bosan. Tapi, aku malas ke sekolah.

 _Ini dia yang namanya hidup segan mati tak mau_.

Alunan musik yang sedari tadi menemaniku terintrupsi oleh suara dering ponselku. Sebuah pesan singkat.

 **From : Naruto**

 **Kalian harus berhenti membuatku iri.**

 **.**

Aku mengernyit tak paham.

.

 **To : Naruto**

 **Apa maksudmu? Dan siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'kalian'?**

.

 **From : Naruto**

 **Kau dan Sakura. Kalian memang satu hati.**

.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

.

 **To : Naruto**

 **Jangan bertele-tele. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.**

.

 **From : Naruto**

 **Dasar payah.**

.

 **From : Naruto**

 **Aku heran bagaimana kalian bisa tetap kompak setelah sama-sama jaga jarak aman seperti itu. Sakura tidak ke sekolah, sama sepertimu.**

.

 _Hah? Sakura tidak ke sekolah?_

.

 **To : Naruto**

 **Kok bisa?**

.

 **From : Naruto**

 **Kau kan suaminya, Sas. Mana kutahu.**

.

 **To : Naruto**

 **Rubah sialan.**

.

Aku beranjak dari kasur, memandang tanpa minat pada pakaian formal yang telah Ibu siapkan untuk kupakai ke sekolah malam ini. Aku menarik baju hangat berwarna gelap, lalu berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Kuabaikan sahutan penuh tanya dari Ibu dan Itachi yang sedang menonton di ruang keluarga. Aku memacu langkah, menerjang dinginnya malam.

Rasa khawatirku pada Sakura berhasil mengalahkan kekuatan gravitasi kasur yang luar biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All of Me**

" **Ten** **"**

Pertama-tama, aku mencari Sakura ke apartemennya. Anak itu tidak ada di sana. Tetangganya bilang, Sakura sudah keluar dari sore dan belum juga kembali. Rumah Kakek Jiraiya, Taman Kota, Lintasan olahraga dekat Markas Persembunyian 3, dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin Sakura singgahi termasuk KGC kudatangi. Tapi, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sakura.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, kakiku melangkah ke sekolah dasar lamaku. Dengan gerakan hati-hati bak maling professional, aku memanjat gerbangnya dan melenggang masuk melewati koridor. Aku serasa masuk ke dalam memori lamaku, bernostalgia akan kenangan indah yang pernah kulewati di sini.

Sampai pada gedung tengah dan menatap lurus ke lapangan, aku dapat melihat siluet manusia yang sedang berdiri di tengahnya.

 _Tak salah lagi, itu Sakura_.

Semakin kecil jarak yang memisahkan kami, semakin jelas kudengar suara Sakura. Gadis itu sedang menyanyikan lagu ciptaan guru kesenian kami untuk pementasan drama Cinderella. Aku seakan ditarik kembali ke waktu beberapa tahun ke belakang, tepat saat pementasan sedang berlangsung.

Sakura kecil sedang berdiri di sana dengan gaun kumal membungkus tubuh mungilnya, ia menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Di sekitarnya, teman-teman kami yang memakai kostum binatang sedang menari riang. Aku terperangah di tempatku berdiri saat ini, seolah-olah terpana dengan kecantikan dan kehangatan yang terpancar dari wajah Sakura.

Di bawah langit cerah bertabur bintang, Sakura terlihat lebih cantik dari waktu itu.

"Suaramu benar-benar indah, putri," kataku, mengutip dialog drama kami beberapa tahun silam.

Sakura terpekik kaget, "S-Sasuke?!"

Aku mengekeh. "Maaf, mungkin kau salah mengenaliku, putri. Aku adalah Pangeran di negeri ini. Jadi, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Jangan mengingatkanku pada drama menyebalkan itu," Sakura mendengus geli. Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke sudah berjas dan berdiri di panggung untuk menyampaikan pidato sebagai murid terbaik?"

"Hn?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ada di depanku dengan piyama lucu seperti itu?" Sakura menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Berlaku untukmu juga, putri. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah memakai gaun cantik dan sedang berdansa bersama seseorang, sekarang ini?"

Sakura memukulku main-main. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka pakai gaun!" tukasnya.

"Kau juga tahu aku tidak suka pesta," balasku, bersidekap angkuh.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja kami tertawa keras. Rasanya benar-benar ringan. Seolah kami tidak pernah menciptakan jarak. Seolah beban yang sempat memberatkan hilang bersama tawa itu.

Tapi, perkiraanku tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Sudah lama kita tidak tertawa tidak jelas seperti ini…" Sakura tersenyum padaku. Tangannya sempat menyentuh ujung baju hangat yang kupakai, tapi kembali diturunkan. "Aku kangen, tahu!"

Sakura masih menjaga jarak denganku.

Aku lelah dengan sikap Sakura. Aku lelah dengan konflik batin yang terus bergentayangan. Aku lelah berpikir ini-itu. Oleh karena itu, kudekap Sakura tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku juga kangen."

"Err… Sasuke?" Aku bisa merasakan Sakura menolak, berusaha melepas dekapan yang kuberi. "Kalau ada yang melihat, kau bisa tersangkut masalah."

Aku melepas badan Sakura, menatap tajam langsung pada mata kehijauannya.

"Kenapa? Sasori akan marah padaku karena telah memelukmu?"

Sakura menggeleng reflek. "Bukan Kak Sasori! Kami tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Lalu siapa?" Aku bersidekap menantang. "Kau biasa memelukku sebelumnya, kan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memelukmu?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat kebingungan mau menjawab apa.

Aku mendengus kesal. _Kok hidupku jadi bau-bau cerita roman yang sering ditonton Paman Obito, ya?_

"Kalau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan gossip penembakan di atap itu, tolong hentikan. Sudah berkali-kali kujelaskan tak ada hubungannya dengan cinta-cintaan, _dammit!_ "

"Tapi, kalau ada gadis yang kau sukai dan ternyata menyukaimu juga bagaimana? Dia bisa salah paham!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu menjadi anak-anak. Pada masa itu aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal rumit semacam jurusan kuliah dan prospek kerjanya, maupun hal enteng tapi memusingkan seperti masalah percintaan remaja.

Seminggu lagi, aku sudah terbang ke Perancis dan mengais ilmu di sana. Aku ingin hubungan persahabatan kami seperti sedia kala, tidak terbebani oleh apapun! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jepang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik aku jujur dan merenggangkan persahabatan kami dengan alasan yang jelas!

Tapi, tunggu dulu. _Memangnya aku siap untuk jujur pada Sakura?_

Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

 _Aku harus mulai dari mana?_

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke… Kalau gadis yang kau suka salah paham, lalu tidak mau jadian denganmu, memang kau tidak sedih?"

Aku tergagap saat Sakura menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

 _Ugh… Kenapa dia terlihat semakin…_

"K-kalau begitu tidak usah khawatir. Kau pasti mengerti dia dan—"

"— _That's not the point here,_ Sasuke! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan—tunggu… Apa kau suka pada orang yang kukenal baik?" Sakura menatapku curiga. Aku reflek mengangguk. "…Ino?"

Aku melotot horror.

Aku dan Yamanaka Ino? _Amit-amit!_

"Eh? Bukan? Lalu…Siapa lagi yang kukenal baik di sekolah?" Sakura menopang dagunya—berpikir. Aku yang sudah terlampau gugup dan _greget_ langsung mencubit hidungnya dengan kesal. Saat gadis itu memicing protes padaku, kutunjuk dia menggunakan tangan kananku.

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura terdiam memandangi jari telunjukku. Lalu, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tidak percaya. Setelah nya, Sakura tertawa.

 _Kok nyut-nyutan di sini ya?_

"Aku? Mana mungkin! Jangan suka bercanda deh, Sasuke! Tidak lucu, tahu!"

Sakura bilang tidak lucu, tapi tertawa dengan seenak jidatnya begitu. Dia pikir perasaanku ini lelucon? Hey! Aku menempuh konflik panjang dan membingungkan gara-gara dia! Apa-apaan ini? Dia tertawa begitu saja?

"Sakura," Aku menggeram, mencengkram lengannya. "Aku serius!"

Tawa menyebalkan itu terhenti. Secara perlahan, mata Sakura membola. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

"Kau…menyukaiku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang terasa panas.

"S-sejak kapan?"

"Entah." _Mungkin sejak dulu. Tapi akunya saja yang baru sadar._

"K-kenapa aku? Kukira… Sasuke suka pada tipe gadis pemalu jelmaan _fairy tale princess_."

 _Gadis yang suka duduk minum teh dan gerakan berjalan yang kaku seperti itu? Nonono._

Selanjutnya, sunyi.

.

Tiga menit dilalui tanpa percakapan. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai, "Aku tahu aku sudah berjanji kalau kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya, tapi…,"

"Sial…"

"Maafkan aku yang sudah kurang ajar telah menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat. Kau boleh memakiku, memukulku, atau apapun untuk menebusnya."

Aku menutup mataku, bersiap untuk menerima apa yang pantas kuterima. Lebih baik seperti ini. Daripada harus menghadapi Sakura yang menjaga jarak karena takut akan adanya kesalahpahaman dengan gadis yang kusuka—yang sebenarnya adalah anak itu juga.

Alih-alih merasakan sakit, sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirku dalam waktu singkat. Ketika kubuka kelopak mata, aku melihat Sakura sedang memalingkan wajah. Wajahnya merona, sebelah tangan menutupi bibirnya.

 _Dia baru saja…_

"Kita bisa tetap bersahabat dan… _kau tahu sendiri_." Setelah mengatakannya dengan suara pelan, Sakura berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku mematung di tempat, menatap lurus pada udara kosong. Kepalaku bergerak cepat, memutar kilas balik waktu yang telah berlalu dan menyatukannya dalam sebuah kesimpulan.

Jadi, selama ini, Sakura juga menyukaiku? Lalu, untuk apa semua stress dan pemikiran tak berujung yang kuhadapi? Untuk apa semua kekhawatiran yang kurasakan selama ini?

Kehidupan remaja benar-benar absurd.

Atau hidupku yang absurd?

 _Aah! Masa bodoh_.

.

 **From : Akasuna Sasori**

 **Pangeran Kodok baru saja dicium oleh Sang Putri, hmm?**

Sampai di rumah, aku disambut oleh pesan singkat dari Sasori. Wajahku benar-benar panas. Apa-apaan ini?! Sakura cerita pada Sasori?!

 **From : Akasuna Sasori**

 **Ya, Sakura cerita padaku. Kau tenang, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Kita sudah berdamai, ingat?**

 **Kau tahu? Dia masih panik sampai sekarang. Sebaiknya kau hubungi Sakura secepatnya.**

Sakura…panik? Aku harus bagaimana? Sejujurnya aku bingung dengan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya.

 **From : Akasuna Sasori**

 **Sekadar info saja. Mulai saat ini, akan ada yang berbeda kalau kalian bertemu. Kau pasti ingin sering-sering memeluk atau mencium Sakura. Kalau berduaan, apalagi di ruangan sepi dan terkunci, kau pasti ingin…yah kau tahu, sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Bab Reproduksi.**

 **Langgeng, ya!**

Aku tidak mau menyakiti, apalagi bertindak kurang ajar pada Sakura. Oleh karena itu, sampai hari keberangkatan, aku menolak keras untuk bertatap muka dengan Sakura. Aku hanya meneleponnya sekali, itu pun tergagap—canggung.

 _Cinta itu benar-benar absurd._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **[A/N]**

 **.1** _Kulitnya putih pucat. Matanya hijau, serupa dengan Sakura. Rambutnya kemerahan dengan_ _ **model mirip Naruto**_ _(Cuplikan chapter lalu)_. **Perlu ditegaskan, saya tidak mendeskripsikan Gaara sebagai perempuan. Dia laki-laki tulen di ff ini. Tidak ada warning gender switch kan di sini? Dan oh, bisa dibilang, Ino adalah fujoshi akut, sampai-sampai dia mengira Gaara-Saso-Sasu melakukan** _ **threesome**_ **di chapter lalu.**

 **.2 Iya, Sasori menjahili Sasuke lewat SMSnya yang terakhir. Sasuke udah paranoid duluan dan percaya begitu aja. Maklum, first crush. :v**

 **.3 Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir.**

 **[Re:review area]**

 **Nikechaann** : Udah jelas ya, kenapa Saku menjauh wkwk… Arigatou ne,

 **Wowwoh . geegee** : Bukan gak ada. Dia gak mudeng harus gimananya :v Nah di atas udah ada usaha tuh kan ya (:

 **Dina h** : Selaluuuu…

 **Aikaa-chan** : Salam kenal juga. Iya tidak apa-apa. Haha… Kebanyakan akhirnya memang miris. Saya sendiri ujungnya sama-sama memutuskan untuk jadi sahabat saja, gak lebih dan gak kurang. *ikutancurcoljuga* Haha… Sepertinya memang asyik. Yaa terima kasih^^

 **Zarachan** : sudaaah

 **BloomBubbleBee** : Gaara-nya cewek oiii :v Yak. Semoga hepi ending :v

 **Dini 695** : Yaah, Sasuke-nya udah terbang ke Perancis tuh. Wkwkwk…

 **KendallSwiftie** : Mudah-mudahan saja~ Hoho… Syukurlah kalau senang^^ Thanks~

 **Mustika 447** : Lah malah seneng ayam itu galau. Wkwk. Bukan. Tapi Perancis (Perempatan Ciamis) *beda dikit lah ya*. Salah alamat tuh wkwkwk… Siap (:

 **Shirazen** : Kapan-kapan hahaha…

 **Lacus clyne** : wokkee…

 **Madoka-chan** : Thanks~ Hehe… Nih sudah pulih kan? Yaa pasti SasuSaku lah. Gak mungkin jadi SasuSaso :v

 **Sophie Kim** : Nah di atas sudah ada kabar hubungan mereka yak. :v

 **Haruni Hanami** : Nggak woii… Dia cowok vlis :'v Gak ada gender switch di sini. Hahaha… Nggak nih. Gak ada jatah NH di sini. Narutonya lirik Ino. Gomen gomen . #terimagajintehaer #nadahintanganmintatambahlagi

 **Ada yang terlewat atau salah penulisan ID? Semoga tidak.**

 **Ada kritik/saran/pertanyaan? Kolom review selalu tersedia (:**

 **Thanks for all kind of supports! I appreciate it (:**

 **Sekian terima gaji,**

 **Chic White**

 **(Your Possible!Chic-ken *roosting*)**


End file.
